In Time
by xXSomeone AwesomeXx
Summary: When hope is lost and Dumbledore is dying, there is only one thing left to do: Stop the cause. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Draco, and Lavender, travel back in time, to kill the cause: A teenage boy named Tom Riddle. But what can they do if they can't kill him? Why is Hermione the one sharing her body with a different soul? Full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

_**When hope is lost and Dumbledore is dying, there is only one thing left to do: Stop the cause. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Draco, and Lavender, travel back in time, to kill the cause: A teenage boy named Tom Riddle. But what can they do if they can't kill him? Why is Hermione the one sharing her body with a different soul? Did she come here for a different reason as well? They find out the hard way. Rated T for cursing.**_

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first Fic, so hope you like this and please review**!

**Chapter 1**

_There it was again. The skull and the snake were engraved on the ashes of the house. It grinned, taunting, and Hermione could swear it was saying, "You're the only one left." _

"Mione, wake up!"

Hermione's eyes fluttered open, and she shot up, sweating, and panting. Harry sat on the bed and gave her a glass of water.

"Nightmares?" He asked, softly. Hermione gulped and nodded.

Hermione stared at him. Now she understood his pain. Before, all she felt was pity; not the pain. Now that she was experiencing it herself, she understood. His parents were murdered and that man who killed them is still alive, waiting to finish off Harry. And all Harry got was an impossible task. Kill Voldemort.

Being Harry, of course he would blame himself. Hermione remembered how Harry had yelled at her, to go away. But how could she? Voldemort killed her parents. Nothing was happy to her, until he died.

Harry interrupted her thoughts. "Breakfast is ready. Meet you outside."

With tears in her eyes, she watched him go. How could he bear all this pain? Hermione shook her head, irritated. She had promised herself she would stop thinking about her parents.

She quickly got up, dressed, and stepped out of the tent. Cool, fresh air filled her lungs, and she sighed. But then she frowned. Her parents used to take her here in the woods during summer. She could even hear their laughter.

Hermione sighed and made her way to the picnic table. Everyone was eating breakfast. Hermione couldn't help but smile. Lavender was talking to Ginny, who had her eyes glazed over, her hand holding her head up. She yawned and waved at Hermione. Draco was, of course, messing around with Ron. Ron, with his face red, was yelling back, and Harry was laughing out loud.

Last year, in the 6th year, Lavender and Ron's love started, and so far, it still is. Hermione was happy for them. Before, she thought she was in love with Ron, but at the end, she realized love had many meanings to it. Ron had also let Harry and Ginny be together. And then there was Draco.

After he failed to kill Dumbledore, Voldemort had killed his mother. Snape was going to take Draco to Voldemort himself, but somehow Draco escaped. With nowhere to go, he had run into them, and begged them for him to stay.

At first, they thought it was a trick. But then he took them to the ashes of his house and showed them the Dark Lord's symbol. They finally let him in, but Ron was sure it was a trick. They all kept cautious of him, but then Draco proved his loyalty. After Death Eaters had captured Ron, Draco slipped away, and later came back, half dead, carrying Ron with him.

Since then, they called him Draco instead of Malfoy.

"Hermione, we're planning to move again." Ginny told Hermione, interrupting her thoughts.

"Hmm? Oh, yes." Hermione nodded, "I was about to say that myself."

Ginny smiled at her, and turned back to Lavender, who was painfully poking Ginny.

Hermione took a bit of watery oatmeal, grimacing. She turned to Harry and asked, "Any news from Dumbledore?"

Harry wiped his mouth and shook his head, "No. It's been almost two weeks and I don't get it. He hasn't sent anything."

Hermione sighed. They were the only ones who knew Dumbledore was still alive. He was very sick, and for now, was hiding like them. Every week, or even earlier, he would send secret messages to them. Mostly, it was just news from outside, but a two weeks ago, Dumbledore had said he had a plan to defeat Voldemort. And he still hasn't written yet.

"Why couldn't he just say the plan? Or where he was?" Harry continued, asking the same questions. "Sometimes . . . sometimes, I think he's _dead_." He had spoken what they all were dreading.

Draco shook his head. "That tough, old guy? No way. He's probably just making sure the plan works."

"But it's been two weeks!" Ron growled, frustrated.

"And it's been a month, and we haven't done anything! What do you expect a sick man could do in two weeks?" Draco shot back.

Ron and Draco glared at each other, fists clenched.

Ginny got up, waving her wand, so all the bowls piled up neatly. "Well, how about we move right now?"

Lavender jumped up. "Oh! Great idea!" She frowned at the dirty bowls. "But, I am not cleaning. They'll ruin my manicure!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "And since when, in the middle of war, do you have time to get a manicure?"

Everyone chuckled, and walked to their tents to pack up. There wasn't much and soon everyone was standing in a circle, holding hands. It was Draco's turn to pick a place.

"Where to?" Harry asked.

Draco grinned at him and winked.

Ginny groaned beside Hermione. "Why do I get a bad feeling about this?"

Before anyone could reply back, the woods disappeared. Hermione felt herself getting sucked down, and then felt herself wobbling around, holding Ginny.

"I am never going to get used to this." Hermione muttered, and Ginny laughed.

Lavender suddenly shrieked. "This place is paradise!"

Hermione looked around, and actually agreed with her. Even though it was autumn, the trees hadn't lost a single leaf. The ground was pure green, with cobblestones. Bushes of berries and flowers were everywhere.

Harry grinned. "We could just set camp right here."

Everyone nodded.

"What is this place?" Ginny asked Draco, as everyone started to pitch in tents.

Draco smiled, softly. "My mother and I used to come here when I was younger. We used to have picnics here before . . ." He let the sentence hang.

"How about we have a picnic for lunch?" Hermione blurted out, trying to end the awkward silence. Everyone stared at her. Hermione felt herself turning a little red.

Ron shook his head, chuckling. "A nice picnic in the middle of war. Well, why not?"

Hermione sighed with relief as everyone agreed. After the camp was set, and the spells were in place, Draco took them for a little tour.

"I need to show you a place. It'll be the best for lunch." Draco said, and started to run. Everyone looked at each other, surprised, and then grinned wildly, running after him. They found him panting against a tree. He was standing on a rock, which jutted out. A huge waterfall was in front of him, splashing water.

Draco grinned at us. "Anyone in for a swim?"

It felt so good to just care for nothing in the world; to forget everything about the past and future, and just enjoy the present. They needed this time to enjoy. To have fun before they face their fears. So, of course, everyone was in.

It was way past dinner, but Hermione was still sitting outside, watching the stars. Before she knew what was happening, the world around her was suddenly black.

_Dumbledore was dead. Hermione stood there, looking through the window, while Harry ran at Snape. The world seemed to crash around her, and she didn't seem to notice the curses and spells flying around her. Only three words kept ringing in her head. Dumbledore was dead._

_ Ron came running to her. "'Mione, get out of here!" Shaking, Hermione stepped back. "Go home!" Ron yelled in her ear._

_ Hermione left. In a matter of seconds she was outside her house. What used to be her house. Instead, there were plain ashes and smoke. Hermione frowned, her tears frozen. She looked around, wondering if she thought of the right place. The muggle neighborhood was quiet and deserted, with fire flaming in a few houses. Hermione stepped toward her ruined house and gasped. There, engraved boldly, was a symbol. The symbol of the Dark Lord; the skull and snake stared back at her, taunting and grinning at her. _

_ It whispered, "You're the only one left, Mudblood."_

_ Hermione screamed, the tears rushing even faster and faster. She fell on the ground, realizing her parents were dead, just like Dumbledore. She lay there, not noticing the fires or the fire trucks, and kept crying._

_ And that was where Harry found her. She felt someone shake her, and she opened her eyes. But, instead of Harry's face, there was a skull, with a snake coming out of its mouth, reaching towards Hermione. _

_ It hissed, "You're the last one, Mudblood." _

Hermione screamed, sweating. She sighed, once when she noticed it was just a nightmare. She wiped her eyes, looked up, and screamed once again. There it was- the skull and the snake.

At once, everyone rushed to her. They didn't need to ask her what's wrong.

"Hurry and pack up, quickly!" Harry instructed. "They're near, and they'll attack. We can't hold them off for long."

Everyone set out packing and Hermione took off the spells around camp. Lavender and Ginny put all the supplies in Hermione's purse.

Lavender exclaimed, "This dress is beautiful, Hermione!"

Ron hissed, "Quiet!"

Lavender batted her eyelashes at him. "Of course, Won-Won."

Ron rolled his eyes, before helping Harry with his tent. Hermione noticed that Draco was the only one who wasn't helping. He just stood there, watching the forest.

Hermione walked up to him. "Draco, what are you doing?" Draco looked at her, with a faraway look on his face.

Harry rushed up to him. "Draco, think of a place quick! Ginny, Ro—." His last part was turned into a scream of pain, as he fell onto the ground, Draco's wand pointing at his face.

Hermione and Ginny yelled at the same time. "Harry! Dra-." Hermione's hands flew to her mouth, and glared at Draco. He had cast a silencing charm. That didn't stop Ron. He charged right at Draco, but before he could strangle him, Draco shot another spell, and Ron fell unconscious.

Lavender's mouth mouthed "Won-Won" and ran to Ron, cradling his head, crying. Ginny ran to Hermione's purse, where they had stashed their wands in hurry. Draco shot a spell that made her fly backwards, and land hard on the ground. Quickly, Draco started to change. His clothes turned into black robes, which covered his face. He looked like a Death Eater. Before Hermione could make a move, they were all surrounded by Death Eaters.

Hermione scanned around. There was about a dozen Death Eaters. It was going to be impossible to escape, being wand less and muted. Hermione saw Harry struggling to get up and ran to him. She gasped and stared at Harry. He had transformed, too. Harry, now, had a fat face, bulging cheeks, and his scar was gone, replaced with a huge wart. His hair was dark gray- He didn't look like Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, at all.

One Death Eater stepped forward. "Ah, there you are, Griffins."

Hermione stared confused at both of them. Couldn't he tell that that was Draco, and not some other man named Griffins? Surprisingly, Draco nodded his head, and spoke in a low, scratchy voice, "Yes, Lucius."

Hermione gulped. Lucius was Draco's father. Suddenly, it had dawned to her. Something must have happened to Draco, and this man, Griffins, must have used Polyjuice Potion, and looked like Draco. Now, he had told the Death Eaters where they were.

'It was all a plan, and we fell into it easily,' thought Hermione, 'Why didn't we listen to Ron?'

A different Death Eater growled at Griffins. "You bloody idiot! We thought you were caught, and the Lord would kill us for that!"

Another Death Eater spoke up, "You owe us now!"

Griffins chuckled, "Ah, my dear friends, that is where you are mistaken! I have got 5 little children here; you owe me 4, now."

Lucius cocked his head. "And what importance are these kids going to be, besides another addition to deaths?"

Griffins laughed, "Are you blind, Lucius? Take a look!" He pointed towards Ginny, who was now next to Ron and Lavender. "That is no other than Ron Weasley, and his sister." He pointed at Hermione. "And this is that wretched Mudblood." Hermione winced, and felt Harry tighten his grip on Hermione. Griffins pointed at Harry and Lavender, "And these two I just found."

Harry and Hermione frowned at each other. Why didn't he tell the Death Eaters that he was Harry Potter? Griffins would be rewarded greatly.

"Very good, Griffins. But, where is Harry Potter?" Lucius asked, unimpressed.

"Pardon me?" Griffin asked, confused.

Lucius pointed at Hermione. "If she's here, then Harry Potter should be here, too."

Griffins hung his head down in shame. "I am sorry, Lucius, but he had escaped."

All 5 kids stared at each other in confusion. Though they were muted, they knew what they all were thinking: Why is he lying?

Lucius flung his arms up in frustration. "Then what good will these kids do?!"

Griffins twirled his wand around. "Well, sire, ever heard of hostages before?"

"What?" Lucius asked.

"These are Harry Potter's friends. Surely he'll come to rescue them?" Griffins said slyly.

Lucius laughed at loud. "Griffins! Your plan is perfect!" Suddenly, his voice became deadly serious. "But rescue will not happen."

Griffins laughed with the other Death Eaters. "Of course, sire, of course!"

The Death Eaters carelessly dropped the kids in one pile. Lucius pointed the wand at them and beneath the hood, they saw him smirking. Then it was black.

**A/N: There it is! My first chapter! I hope you like it, and please, please review! I love to get some tips and make this story better! Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here it is- Chapter 2! Surprisingly, I actually got reviews- so thanks! **

**Guest: Glad you liked the chapter! And here's the other!**

**Guest: Thanks!**

**Friday Addams: -_-**

**Besiegd: Oh right! Thanks for catching that! I'll try to change that . . . Thanks so much! XD**

**Love2Read: Yes, my teachers always taught me to do that;)**

**IHaveASparklyFace: Ugh. -_-**

**Hope this Chapter pleases you guys, too! **

**Chapter 2**

_I am dead. Hermione looked around the darkness, thinking to herself. So this is what death feels like. Hermione couldn't help but smirk. Wow, death isn't very painful is it? Just dark, alone, with nowhere to go. Hermione sighed, looking around. Suddenly, she flinched, and touched her face. It was wet. And then just like that, it wasn't black._

It was Draco. Hermione blinked, surprised, then everything came to her. The Death Eaters attack, how Draco was Griffins, and how blackness took over her. She bolted up, knocking Draco over, grabbed his wand and pointed it at him.

Draco stared at the wand, cross-eyed. He held his hands up, as if in surrender. "L-l-look, Hermione, I just saved you."

Without moving the wand away, she glanced to her side, and saw Lavender, Ginny, and Harry. Ron was groaning on the ground, while the girls were treating him.

Harry caught Hermione's eye and nodded. "It's ok."

Hermione dropped the wand while Harry walked over, crunching the dead leaves. He was back to his normal self, his scar visible under the tangled mess of black hair.

Harry glared at Draco. "What happened?"

"Hey, don't I get a thank you?" Draco muttered.

"No." Hermione answered. "Answer the question."

Draco sighed, but before he could reply, something red charged him.

Lavender shrieked, "Won-Won!" while Ginny growled.

Ron sat on top of Draco and spat, "I knew we shouldn't have trusted you. You're a bloody hell like your daddy!"

Draco's eyes blazed and slugged Ron in the stomach. They rolled over, with Draco on top. He muttered darkly, "I don't have a daddy, Won-Won."

Ron punched Draco in the nose, and he fell backward. Ron jumped up, about to punch Draco again, when Hermione slammed into him.

"Stop it!" Hermione yelled. Ron tried to push Hermione again, but she held onto his arm.

Harry held out his hand to Ron. "He's going to explain."

"Explain?!" Ron spluttered. "You still trust him?!"

Ginny walked over and crossed her arms. "Well he did save us."

"Says him." Ron muttered, wiping the blood off his mouth. Harry helped Draco up, who was covering his bloody nose.

He growled, "I should have left you to rot in that cell!" Ron tried to charge again, but Hermione and Lavender pulled him back. Draco picked up his wand near a tree root, and pointed it at his face. The blood disappeared. He looked at each other in the eye before speaking. "If Lucius saw me, he'd kill me at the spot." Hermione noted that he had said Lucius instead of father. "And I sensed they were close. Too close. They could hear us even."

"How do you know?" Ron asked, glaring.

Draco pulled up his sleeve and pointed. "Because of this." Hermione winced. It was the same mark. The skull and the snake.

"That's enough proof to me," Ron said, "that he's a Death Eater."

Draco lowered his sleeve. "How many times do I have to tell you?! I'm not a Death Eater! The only reason I joined for was keeping my mother safe, but they killed her, so why should I continue?!"

Ron muttered something under his breath, but didn't say it aloud when he saw Draco's eyes were slightly glistening.

Harry sighed. "So you sent a silencing charm on us. And the reason you turned me into an ugly hag was so, they wouldn't know I was Harry Potter."

Draco smiled weakly. "Yes. And I needed you to scream so the Death Eaters would think someone had attacked you guys."

Hermione nodded. "Got that part, but what is you turning into Griffins have to do with anything?"

Draco shrugged. "That part was actually lucky. I just disguised myself as a Death Eater, and waited. Thankfully, Lucius said 'Griffins', so I disguised my voice as his."

Lavender sniffed, eyeing Ron. "And after that?"

Draco shrugged. "They threw you in a cell. I took you out. Then I got you guys to some random woods." Everyone stared at him, still thinking whether to believe him or not.

Ron was the first to tell. "I don't believe him."

Lavender hesitated, unsure of what to say. Ginny was staring hard at Draco, and he wouldn't meet her eyes. Instead he was looking at Harry, who was looking far into the woods.

Hermione took a deep breath, and said three words that surprised her. "I believe him." And really, she did. She hadn't realized this, until now, that Draco and her shared a bond. As Harry was a big brother to her, Draco was the small brother. Everyone stared at her. Hermione said the words louder. "I believe him."

Ron whirled on her. "But, Mione, he-"

"He was doing this for our own good." Hermione interrupted. She felt Ginny and Lavender stand beside her, nodding as well. Ron glared at them.

Harry smiled at Hermione and turned to Draco. "If you do that again, I will let Ron kick your ass." Draco raised her eyebrows, and turned to Ron, who was now grinning mischievously.

"Well in that case," Ron said, "I believe you!"

* * *

They were back hiding in another wood. The girls were pitching the tents, while the boys had gone out to get wood. Hermione had insisted that using magic was attracting Death Eaters. So, it was back to the muggle ways of making fire.

As Hermione was setting up bowls, she heard yells from inside the woods. She turned around, as did the other girls.

"What is that?" Hermione asked cautiously.

Lavender whimpered. "Won-Won is out there."

Ginny and Hermione stared at each other, and at the same time, ran. Lavender ran after them.

Ginny panted beside Hermione. "Is it me, or does it sound like they're coming towards this way?"

Hermione slowed to a jog and nodded at Ginny. The three girls halted, listening, as the voices came closer. Before they could turn around, the three boys rammed into the girls, and they all went tumbling around the forest floor.

Hermione pushed Ron out of the way, scolding them. "You guys can't make so much noise! Anyone can follow you!"

Harry jumped up excited, his glasses lop-sided. "Mione, you won't believe it! Dumbledore wrote to us!"

Ginny and Lavender burst out at the same time. "What?!"

Hermione eyed the small scroll in Harry's hand. "How?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know! We were just walking, and it appeared right in front of us."

Hermione snapped her fingers. "I know this spell!" Everyone looked at her questionably. "It's when you put on object at a place, and it won't appear until the person you sent it to arrives."

"Why couldn't Dumbledore just send it to us like he always does? Why the change?" Ron asked.

Hermione shrugged. "Well open the scroll, Harry!"

Harry slowly unrolled it, and his smile turned into a frown. Just like that the scroll blew up in flames.

"Ouch!" Harry rubbed his fingers.

"Why did it just disappear?" Lavender asked.

Ginny bit her lip. "Did you at least read it?"

Harry nodded, and Draco looked at Hermione. "How come that happened?"

"Well, after the person reads the object, it disappears forever." Hermione answered.

Harry sighed. "It said only seven words. 'Time running out. Find me. Don't eat thorN.' The n in thorns was capitalized."

"'Find me?!'" Ron spluttered. "Oh, yeah, that's going to be easy! All I have to do is say 'peek-a-boo', right?!" He kicked at a tree stump, angrily. "'Don't eat thorns!'"

"When he says 'time is running out', does that mean he's going to die, or Vo-" Draco glanced at Hermione, who was glaring at him. Saying Voldemort would tell the Death Eaters where they were. "-I mean, You-Know-Who is about to take over?"

"You don't have any good thoughts." Ginny muttered.

"That's the thing. Why couldn't he write more?" Harry scowled.

Hermione shut off their conversation and thought about Dumbledore. There was a reason to the spell, and the change of giving messages. But what exactly was it? Then she laughed out loud. It was so obvious!

Everyone stared at her. Ron crossed his arms. "What's funny?"

Hermione reduced her laugh to giggles and answered, "It's so obvious!"

"If it is so, then tell us." Ron said, sitting down. "We're listening."

Hermione took a couple of breaths, calming herself down. "Dumbledore set this up. He put clues on the scroll!"

Ron groaned. "This is a waste of time."

Hermione grinned, ignoring Ron. "The letters in 'thorn' spell 'north.'"

"That's why he capitalized the N!" Draco laughed. "That crazy old man!"

"So, we need to go north!" Ginny finished.

Lavender groaned. "Do we need to move the camp, again?!"

* * *

"Mione, if you're wrong about this," Ron hissed, "I'm going to throw you off this mountain."

"I'm never wrong." Hermione smirked, and breathed the thin, cold air.

They had been traveling north for hours now, until they reached this mountain. There was a thin area where they were walking around the mountain, spiraling up. Hermione was sure Dumbledore was at the top.

Harry, who was in front, called over his shoulder, "We're there! Er-here, for that matter."

They stepped on a flat landscape, and something in the middle caught their eye. No, it wasn't Dumbledore. It was a just a hole. They walked toward it.

"Are we supposed to go down there?" Ginny asked, confused.

Ron groaned. "We climbed all this way to go back down?"

"Wait." Harry sat down, and dropped his legs over.

"Harry! Don't!" Lavender whimpered, holding onto Ron's shoulder.

Just then, a small scroll fell onto Harry's lap. He picked it up, read it, and then it set itself onto flames.

"It just said, 'headeD NOW', with the d, n, o, and w, capitalized." Harry said.

"Well, that's easy." Hermione said. "The letters, d, n, o, w spell 'down.' He wants us to go down."

"But then he crossed the e out." Harry said frowning.

"Well, if you take of e and d from headed, that means head. And then down. So, head down."

Draco scratched his head. "Does that mean, 'go down' or actually go head first?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Why don't you go headfirst, and ask him?"

Harry laughed. "Here I go!" And jumped. The others hesitated, listening. Harry, from below, called out, "It's not far. Heart of mountain, I think."

Hermione jumped in next. The tunnel seemed to narrow down, and the darkness was getting brighter. She fell onto Harry, who was busy putting on his glasses. Slowly, the others came down.

They were in a small room, with purple and gray cement walls, and there were no doors.

Lavender whimpered. "It's a dead end. We're trapped!"

Ron flicked something off his arm. "I don't see Dumbledore, unless he transformed into a wall."

There was quiet laughter, as a huge rock transformed into a person. Dumbledore. He looked well, with the blue robe, and his beard was white as ever. He shook his arms around, as the kids stared at him.

Dumbledore adjusted his spectacles and smiled at them. "Professor McGonagall teaches Transfiguration pretty well, eh?"

The kids recovered from their shock, and yelled out. "Dumbledore!"

"What?" He looked at Harry. "Did you get my scrolls, Harry?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Good." He turned around and walked towards a wall. He pointed at it, and a door appeared. Dumbledore turned back to the kids, who were just staring. "Well? Do you not want to listen to my plan?"

He opened the door, as the kids walked into a bigger room. On one side were a table, chairs, a sink, a stove, and a sofa. On the other side, were bookshelves and vials full of liquid and steam on top of tables.

Dumbledore erased the door with his wand and pointed at the table. "Sit down, my dears. Care for a drink." The kids looked uncertainly at each other.

Ron muttered, "I think the side effects were becoming mental." Hermione nudged Ron, but Dumbledore seemed not to hear. He handed them all a steaming glass of tea and coffee.

Dumbledore took a sip. "Ah, muggle drinks."

Harry took a sip as well then started to say, "Sir, you said you had a plan?"

Dumbledore stared at him.

"You have a plan right?" Harry asked again.

Dumbledore suddenly clapped his hands. The kids jumped, startled at the sudden noise. "Need more sugar!" He added a few spoons of sugar, took a sip, and sighed, happily.

"Sir . . ." Harry said, again.

Dumbledore sat up, smiling at all of them. "So, shall we get started?"

"Start what?" Draco asked.

"Why, my plan of course!" Dumbledore answered. "That was the reason I asked you to come here."

The kids sighed; finally they were back to business.

"Oh, and for some tea, of course." Dumbledore said, taking another loud sip.

The kids mentally groaned.

**A/N: There it is! Chapter 2! Dumbledore is a funny old lad, eh isn't he? Anyways, I love reviews! **_**(*Hint hint*)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I only got one more review since last time {sad face}.**

**I don't have time to reply to them {sorry}, but I do have time to write here!**

** You'reABirdOfTheSummer: Action lover? Same here! But yes, there's going to be action sooner or later . . . and ok got it! Thanks!**

**So, here's the chapter guys!**

**Chapter 3:**

After they had finished tea and the cookies as well, Dumbledore walked up to the vials. He muttered to himself, "Hmm, I thought I put it here . . ."

Lavender was mindlessly combing her hair with her fingers, while Ginny was staring off into space. Draco and Ron were kicking each other under the table, and Harry and Hermione were staring at Dumbledore.

"Aha! Here it is!" Dumbledore took the vial out and walked back to the table. Everyone had their eyes now on the vial. The contents were white, and seemed to swirl around.

Dumbledore pointed at the vial. "Inside this vial, is a memory, containing Tom Riddle."

"Vo- You-Know-Who, isn't he?" Draco asked, making sure.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes. I have been looking for this memory for years. Ever since he has come back alive."

"I still don't get how he did that." muttered Ron.

Hermione sat up. "Does this memory have to do with that, sir? You-Know-Who coming back alive?"

"Right again." Dumbledore said. "Follow me." He turned around, creating another door. They stepped in, and looked around. The room was small and only one object stood in the middle.

Harry recognized it immediately. "The Pensive!"

"The what?" Lavender asked.

"Pensive. It's where you can see memories." Ginny answered.

They circled the Pensive, as Dumbledore uncorked the vial. He slowly poured the contents into the shimmering Pensive. Immediately, it turned black. Without a second thought, all kids plunged in.

_They were in the potions room. Tom Riddle stood by a desk and a young Slughorn was looking at him questionably. Hermione stared at Tom- the future Dark Lord. He looked like any normal teenage wizard. She just couldn't believe he was Lord Voldemort, a man who killed so many. He had his hair gelled back, and looked confident. _

_ He started making his way towards Slughorn. "I was in the library the other night, in the restricted section, and I read something rather odd about a rare magic." He was now face to face with Slughorn. "It was called, as I understand it, a Horcrux." _

_ Hermione blinked. She had heard of this, but when she was forbidden to read about, she had obeyed. Now, her curiosity won, and she listened harder._

_ Slughorn's eyes widened and stammered, "I beg your pardon?"_

_ "A Horcrux. I came across the term in my reading. And I didn't fully understand it." _

_ "I don't know what you were reading, Tom, but this is very dark stuff. Very dark, indeed." Slughorn said._

_ "Which is, why I came to you." _

_ 'Oh no', Hermione thought. 'Don't tell him. Don't tell him.'_

_ Slughorn stared at him. Then, slowly he said, "A Horcrux is an object in which a person has concealed part of their soul."_

_ "But I don't understand how that works, Sir." Tom said._

_ "One splits ones soul and hides part of it in an object. By doing so, you are protected, should you be attacked and your body destroyed."_

_ Tom raised an eyebrow. "Protected?"_

_ "That part of your soul that is hidden lives on." Slughorn whispered, "In other words, you cannot die."_

_Hermione let those three words ring in her head. 'You cannot die.'_

_ There was a pause, as Slughorn stared at Tom. Tom slowly turned around, and faced the fireplace. _

_ Tom asked, quietly, "And how does one split his soul, sir?"_

_ "I think you already know the answer to that, Tom."_

_ "Murder." _

_ The word sent a chill to Hermione. Voldemort could have created hundreds of Horcruxes, then. He had murdered many. Was this the reason why?_

_ "Yes. Killing rips the soul apart. It's a violation against nature." Slughorn continued._

_ Tom looked down at his ring, and adjusted it. "Can you only split the soul once? For instance, isn't seven . . ."_

_ Slughorn looked startled at him. "Seven? Merlin's beard, Tom! Isn't it bad enough to consider killing one person? To rip the soul into seven pieces . . . This is all hypothetical, isn't it, Tom? All academic?"_

_ Tom merely smiled. "Of course, sir. It'll be our little secret."_

_ The memory turned black._

Hermione gasped as she stepped back from the Pensive. The others looked as startled as Hermione.

Ginny asked quietly, "What does this mean, sir?"

Dumbledore folded his arms. "What have you seen?"

"A Horcrux." Hermione said quietly. "He was going to create Horcruxes."

"Seven of them." Draco said.

"Riddle's Diary." Harry's eyes widened. "Was that a Horcrux?"

"Yes. What is that muggle saying? That a cat has nine lives?" Dumbledore glanced at Hermione, who nodded.

"So, you're saying that You-Know-Who has extra lives?" Ron asked, his mouth open in shock.

"Afraid so." Dumbledore replied, quietly. Lavender put her arm on Ron's shoulder, calming him down.

Harry looked like he had just lost. "Do you want us to find the Horcruxes? To destroy them?"

Dumbledore smiled at him. "My boy . . . it is too late for that."

"Then what are we going to do?" Lavender asked, scared.

"That is why I called you here." Dumbledore walked to the wall, but instead of creating a door, a drawer appeared. He took a gold necklace out as the drawer disappeared, and asked Hermione, "Do you remember what this is, Miss Granger?"

Hermione breathed. "That . . . that was the Time Turner." In the middle of the necklace, was a small hourglass, with roman numerals around it. Hermione suddenly understood his plan. "You want us to go back in time, don't you sir? To Tom Riddle."

Dumbledore nodded, as Ron burst out. "What?"

"You want us to go back in time? 50 years ago?" Ginny asked.

Draco stared at Dumbledore. "If . . . if we kill Tom . . . will the people he killed . . . be alive?" Hermione and Harry stared at Dumbledore, hoping he said yes.

To their dismay, he shook his head. "Death is something no one can change."

"So we go back, kill him, and return?" Ron asked.

Ginny muttered under her breath. "If it was that simple."

Dumbledore chuckled. "It is your choice. You may go back in time, if you want. It is your choice wither you kill Tom or not. But- it is not your choice to return."

"What?" Lavender shrieked. "We can't come back?"

"If you wish to go back in time, you are damaging time itself. And when someone damages time, they cannot come back." Dumbledore explained.

"But . . . but . . . what about our families?" Ginny asked.

"They will be safe." Dumbledore replied. "It is your choice, if you want to go." He looked at Ginny, Ron, and Lavender. "You have families. You can stay here with me, and hunt for the Horcruxes."

"You're not coming with us?" Ron asked.

"I am already there." Dumbledore said, and looked at all of them in the eye. "I will let you think about it."

The kids slowly nodded.

Dumbledore smiled. "Now, who doesn't want to think with a cup of tea?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hermione lay on one of the spare beds, with Ginny and Lavender quietly snoring besides her.

She already made her mind up. She was going to go. She didn't have anyone to stay back here for. Well, of course, there was Harry, Ginny, Draco, Ron, and Lavender . . . but they could come with her. She knew Draco would come. 'I won't be alone.' Hermione thought. 'That's all I need.' And she fell asleep.

_It was fuzzy. A boy was standing in front of her. Somehow, he seemed very familiar. He was tall, with dark hair and eyes. He smiled and leaned towards her. Surprised, Hermione wanted to back away, but she her legs were stuck- literally. _

_ The boy took Hermione's chin, and gently eased her head up, so they were staring at each other's eyes. He was so close. Hermione could smell his minty breath. _

_ "Do you remember this place, Hermione?" He asked. _

_ Hermione looked away from his warm eyes, and looked around. Suddenly she gasped. She was in the Chambers of Secrets. She glanced at the boy in front of her. He was Tom Riddle. That's why he had looked familiar- his hair wasn't gelled like in Slughorn's memory. _

_ Panicked, Hermione tried to run, forgetting that she couldn't move. Suddenly, Tom's face changed. His hair disappeared, his eyes turned red, and his skin turned white. Lord Voldemort. Hermione screamed, and she fell down, her feet still stuck._

_ He laughed. "Do you think you can stop me Mudblood?" Hermione struggled to get away. He shook his head, disgusted. "Weak. You are so weak. Just like your parents. Crucio!"_

_ Hermione could feel the tears in her eyes as she screamed in pain. White-hot knives were piercing every inch of her skin, her head was surely going to burst with pain. She felt like her limbs were tearing her skin apart. Panting and still screaming, she opened her eyes, to stare at Voldemort, pointing his wand at her._

_ "Go join your parents, filthy Mudblood." There was a flash of green, and then everything went black._

Hermione fell off her bed, sweating and panting heavily. She choked back her scream, not wanting to wake Ginny and Lavender. She let the tears flow, and started to shake. She felt an arm go around her, and she turned around.

"Did he come to you?" Harry asked, quietly. His face was full of pain, and his scar seemed to glow.

Hermione nodded, crying silently on his shoulder. "He . . . he looked like Tom Riddle. Then he turned into . . . You-Know-Who, and . . . and . . . killed me." Harry didn't say anything, but just stroked her head. Hermione sat up and wiped her tears. "W-w-why are you awake?"

"Same as you." Harry whispered, sadly.

"Are you go-go-going?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded. "You are, too, aren't you?"

"Y-y-yes."

"The only reason he came to you, is because he's afraid we'll succeed." Harry said. "He's trying to scare you. To make you quit."

Hermione nodded. Harry smiled at her. "See you in the morning, Mione."

Hermione watched him go to the other side of the room, where Draco and Ron were. She climbed back onto bed, and slept, dreaming about absolutely nothing.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Dumbledore gave Hermione the Time Turner, and a piece of paper to Harry.

"Quickly, hold hands." He instructed. Ginny quickly took Hermione's hand, and Draco took her other. Hermione could feel their sweat- or was it her own? She was more than glad when everyone had agreed to come along. It boosted her confidence, but she couldn't help but feel nervous.

Dumbledore stepped back and looked at them, with a sad expression on his face. "I wish I could have told you more, if time was not so short."

Ron looked at him confused. "Time shor—" His eyes widened. "Wait, sir, what did you mean by 'time is running out'? In the scroll."

"It means that I must leave."

"Lea—" Harry started.

"5 turns ought to do it, Ms. Granger." Dumbledore interrupted. "And destroy the paper after reading it." He started to fade, as did the furniture beside him. He mouthed, "Good luck."

Hermione took a deep breath, and turned the hourglass 5 times. Dumbledore and his hideout completely disappeared, and the huge wind took their breath away.

Then their feet landed on something. Unbalanced, they all fell.

Ron cursed under his breath. "Where the hell are we?"

Hermione looked around. There were loads of gadgets piled up, and looked deserted.

"The Room of Requirement." Draco breathed.

Lavender wrinkled her nose. "It's dusty."

"Are we really 50 years back in time?" Ginny asked. "It just seems we're back in Hogwarts."

"We are." Hermione replied. "Harry, read the paper."

Harry unfolded the paper, and raised an eyebrow. "Dumbledore has disguises for us." They all crowded around him. Harry pointed to the name at top. It read: Harry Potter- Harry Evans- Slytherin.

"Slytherin?" Harry exclaimed. "That's the house I hate!" He glanced at Draco. "No offense."

Draco shrugged. The next name read: Ginevra Weasley- Gina Prewett- Ravenclaw.

"Gina Prewett." Ginny tried out. She shrugged, "Could be worse."

The next name read: Ronald Weasley-Ronald Prewett- Gryffindor.

Ron pouted, "I still have to be Ginny's brother!" Ginny whacked him.

The name below read: Lavender Brown- Lavender Brown- Hufflepuff.

"Ooh! I get to keep my name!" Lavender laughed.

The other name read: Draco Malfoy- Draco Ringdale- Slytherin.

Draco sighed with relief. "I thought I would have taken my mom's maiden name, Black."

Hermione couldn't help but feel the excitement bubble inside her. She looked down at the last name- her name- and her grin froze, slowly turning into a frown. "Oh no."

**A/N: Ooh! Cliffhanger! Anyways, so far, I have 3 reviews total, and I need 3 reviews more {6 reviews total, in case ya didn't know!} Hope you like this Chapter, and don't worry- Tom Riddle is coming to the story in the next chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yay! Happy 4****th**** of July everyone! **

**Kind of ironic that I'm posting Chapter 4 on the 4****th**** of July? No? Well, whatever! ;)**

**Ok, just a few changes here. In J. K Rowling, Lucretia is actually older than Orion, but I didn't know a lot of Hogwarts students who were in Riddle's time, so I decided that Orion and Lucretia are twins. Also, Abraxas is way younger than Tom. Ashley and Cynthia are made-up characters.**

**Speaking of which . . . Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters in any time. Sigh.**

**luvami: Glad you liked it!**

**SapphineDreamer26: Haha, I know right?! Thanks!**

**Friday: YOUR face ;)**

**Love2Read: Aaah! I know! Thank you! XD**

**Chapter 4:**

Hermione read the eight words again, making sure it was right. It read: Hermione Granger- Hermione Lucretia Black- Head Girl- Slytherin

Ron stared at Hermione. "You're my grandmother!"

Ginny scowled at Ron. "Ron, this is Hermione _as_ Lucretia. She isn't actually Lucretia."

Draco glanced at Hermione. "Well . . . Black isn't that bad . . ."

"Yes it is!" Hermione shrieked. "I can't be Lucretia!"

"Well, Dumbledore just made Lucretia your middle name." Lavender pointed out, unhelpfully.

Harry turned to Ron and Ginny. "Lucretia is your grandmother?"

"Yes. She married into the Prewett family. She's my mom's mom." Ginny answered, as Ron kept looking at Hermione weirdly. "Fortunately, the Prewetts didn't attend this school."

"Oh no." Hermione groaned again.

Harry was getting impatient. "Hermione, it's just a character!"

Hermione shook her head. "It's not that- I just realized I'm the Head Girl."

Ron raised his eyebrow. "Aren't you glad about that?"

"Not anymore," She glumly answered, and everyone stared at her in surprise, "because Tom Riddle is the Head Boy."

It took a few seconds for the news to sink in.

Ron was the first to explode, Lavender holding him down and trying to calm him. Draco and Harry just stared at Hermione, and Ginny looked outraged.

"How can Dumbledore just let Hermione be with the most dangerous man? In one room!" Ginny yelled.

Draco couldn't help but snigger. "Or one bed." Hermione whacked him on his head, but Draco kept laughing.

Harry broke them apart. "Look, Dumbledore wouldn't do this unless there was an actual reason."

Draco nodded, trying hard not to grin. Hermione glared at him, "Shut up, Draco."

Draco suddenly stopped smiling, and looked seriously at Hermione. "I just remembered."

"What? That you're a bloody arse?" Ron asked.

Draco ignored Ron's comment. "That Lucretia has a twin brother."

"What?!" Hermione, Harry, and Ginny exclaimed at the same time.

Ron rolled his eyes, "Here we go. Just what we needed." Lavender clicked her tongue, and shook her head.

"His name is Orion Black, and I'm pretty sure he's friends with Tom Riddle." Draco continued. "He's also Sirius's father."

Hermione groaned. "I don't want a twin brother."

Ron snickered, and Harry lit the paper in flames.

Lavender broke the tense silence. "We're wasting time! We should go."

Harry nodded, and walked towards the exit, the others beside him. Just before he opened the door, he turned around. "Remember, Riddle is a dangerous man. We can't talk to each other in public."

"How about we meet here every night?" Lavender suggested. "Well, it may be harder for Hermione, because she'll be with Riddle . . ."

"No, I won't." Hermione growled. "I won't even touch him."

Draco winked at her, as Harry opened the door and stepped out. They all looked around at the empty corridor.

"Hogwarts hasn't changed much, has it?" Draco sighed, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Ok, we should separate while no one is here." Harry said, looking at Lavender, Ginny, and Ron. They nodded, and disappeared at the corner.

Harry sighed. "Ok Draco, lead us to the Slytherin house." The three of them started to make their way to the dungeons.

Draco stopped at the entrance and hissed. "I don't know the password!"

Just then, a voice from far behind them yelled. "Hey sis!"

Hermione felt her back straighten. "Don't tell me it's Orion."

Harry gulped. "I won't."

Hermione slowly turned around, and when she saw him, she felt happy for some reason. "Orion!" She called back, cheerfully. She caught Harry and Draco looking at her strangely, so she stopped grinning.

Orion didn't look too much like Hermione. He had darker brown hair, and darker eyes. He was slightly taller than her, and looked muscled. There were two other boys with him. One was tall, with blond hair and pale skin. Draco stared at him, open mouthed. The other boy was no other than Tom Riddle. Hermione gulped. He looked exactly in her dream. Orion laughed and patted Harry on the back, who was smiling weakly.

"Hey Harry! Forgot the password again, eh?" Orion laughed.

The blond boy winked at Hermione, who looked away. He nodded at Draco. "Having a midnight stroll Draco?"

Draco slowly nodded. "Yes, grandfa- I mean, Abraxas."

Hermione blinked at the blond boy. He was Abraxas Malfoy? Draco's grandfather?

Orion turned to her, "And what's the Head Girl doing here?"

Hermione stammered. "Uh, well . . ."

Abraxas laughed and said teasingly, "She probably couldn't bear another night without seeing me!"

Hermione smirked as the boys laughed. Boys.

Tom cleared his throat. "It's better we go back. The Professors are near." His voice was dangerously soft and silky.

Abraxas nodded, "Yes, yes." He bumped Hermione. "Don't have too much fun with him, eh?" He winked, as Orion said the password. The Slytherin door opened, and they made their way inside. Hermione shot Harry and Draco a helpless look, then trailed after Tom.

Tom stared straight ahead, walking in long strides. Hermione stared at him- the Future Dark Lord. Harry had told her the Tom was famous for his looks, because he looked like his father. Hermione scowled, vowing to herself that she would never swoon over Tom's looks.

"Why are you staring at me, as if you have never seen me before?" Tom asked suddenly, without even glancing at her.

Hermione blinked and glared at the back of his head. Did he magically put eyes on behind his head? Well, he is the Dark Lord; wouldn't be a surprise if he managed to.

Hermione shrugged, looking away. "I don't know, you look . . . different." Hermione mentally slapped herself. That sounded stupid.

"Different." Tom echoed, making if sound even worse than it was. Hermione wanted to kick him. They didn't speak at all, as they made their way to the Head Rooms. "Chocolate Frogs."

Hermione stared at him. Why was he talking about chocolate frogs? Now, Hermione wanted to kick herself. That was the password! The door opened, and they stepped in. Hermione had received the Head Girl badge in her 7th Year, but she was hiding, and couldn't attend. She was glad she was the Head Girl now, but with Tom Riddle as Head Boy? She'd rather be nothing.

There was a warm fireplace running, with armchairs and a table in front. Another table was behind, and two staircases leading to a door on each side. Tom picked up a black book from the table, and walked to the right door. He glanced at Hermione, and she felt herself stiffen. This was the first time she was staring straight Tom.

He nodded at her and said curtly, "Goodnight." Then he went inside his room.

Hermione exhaled and plopped down on an armchair. She couldn't believe she had looked, talked, and was with the man who killed her parents, and wanted to take over the magic world. She rubbed her head, closing her eyes. She was getting a headache. Hermione quickly made her way up the staircase and opened the door to her room. She immediately wanted to vomit.

The walls were pasted with Slytherin logos, banners, and Quiditch things. A window had green curtains, and the bed had green and silver pillows. Hermione closed the door, and switched on a green lamp beside her bed.

'So this is Lucretia's room.' Hermione said to herself. 'Not mine. Lucretia.' Hermione fell on top of the bed, too tired to change, and braced herself for the nightmare to come.

It never did.

* * *

Hermione woke up, staring at a fuzzy green picture. She blinked, and looked around. She was lying under a thick green blanket. She eyed the Slytherin badge on her school dress. Then, Hermione smiled to herself. 'This must be my nightmare.' She thought. She turned around, and frowned. On her dresser was a picture of . . . her. Hermione was grinning, holding a wand and a broom. The name, Hermione Lucretia Black, was imprinted on the frame.

Then everything came to Hermione; Dumbledore, the Time Turner, and Tom Riddle. Hermione groaned. She pulled out the Time Turner under the dress, and peered at it. The hourglass was cracked, which meant it was useless. She dropped it into a drawer, and glanced at the clock. Her eyes widened, cursed herself, and rushed into the bathroom.

A few minutes later, she climbed down the staircase. When she saw that Tom Riddle wasn't there, she quickly ran out until she had reached the Dining Hall and plopped between Harry and Draco.

Draco raised an eyebrow, taking a bite of toast. "How was the night, Hermione?"

"Fine, thank you." Hermione glared at Draco, grabbing the first thing across from her. Fruit.

"Did you learn anything?" Harry asked, before Draco could say anything.

Draco muttered under his breath. "Lots about-"

Hermione whacked Draco and answered, "Harry, I barley even saw him."

Harry frowned. "He isn't here."

Hermione looked around the Slytherin table. Tom Riddle wasn't anywhere. She glanced at the other tables and saw Lavender, Ron, and Ginny glancing there way, while talking to others. "Well, he wasn't in the Head Rooms."

Just then, Orion and Abraxas sat across from them. Orion grinned at Hermione, "Guess what guys? Tom is putting more meetings."

"Meetings?" Draco and Harry asked at the same time.

Abraxas sighed. "It's been so boring without those meetings. Good thing Hermione saw the Professors, or we'd be caught for sure."

"I did?" Hermione asked, and then quickly nodded her head. "Yes, yes I did."

"We wouldn't just be caught." Orion continued. "We'd be expelled! We were using dark magic!"

Abraxas laughed. "It's fun flying around in black robes."

Orion laughed with him. "Even more hilarious when Tom chases you."

Hermione, Draco, and Harry glanced at the each other and nodded. They knew what these meetings were: Death Eaters.

Harry sat forward. "When are these meetings?"

Orion grinned. "Every night until the Christmas holidays."

"So, there's one this night?" Draco asked.

Orion nodded. "You heard me."

"Where is Tom now?" Hermione asked.

Orion and Abraxas looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "Library."

"Who else will be there?" Harry asked.

"Well, for tonight, Tom doesn't want every single one, for some reason. So, they'll be Orion, me, you three, Ashley Greengrass, and Cynthia Parkinson." Abraxas replied. Just then, a younger boy asked Orion something.

Hermione took that moment to whisper to Harry, "Are we going?"

"Yes. This is our chance." Harry answered. "Ron, Ginny, and Lavender will have to meet without us. I'll tell them somehow."

Abraxas looked up, "Hey Tom!"

Hermione glanced at Tom, who was making his way to them. He had the same black book under his arm, and he sat across from them. She felt Harry and Draco stiffen, as they greeted each other.

But Tom didn't come to eat breakfast. He simply said, "10:00 sharp. Forbidden Forest." Then he stood up and left.

Abraxas rolled his eyes. "You heard the man." They all stood up, and left for classes. Hermione smiled. 'Well at least this is normal.' She thought to herself. 'More classes.'

* * *

Hermione walked silently in the corridors. The last class was still going on, but the Professor had dismissed her after she had done all the spells correctly. With nowhere to go, Hermione decided to head towards the library. Hermione thought about the memory Dumbledore had showed them. Obviously, it was Slughorn's memory, and Hermione wasn't sure if Tom already talked to him about Horcruxes. But, Tom did say he read it in the restricted section; maybe the book was still there. But, then again, Tom could have been lying.

'I'll take my chances.' Hermione thought to herself. 'It's just a book anyway.'

Fortunately, no one was there, even the librarian. Hermione glanced at the restricted section, which was on the far corner, blocked by a door. Without giving it a second thought, Hermione quickly slipped inside.

'Hermione Jean Granger,' Hermione smiled to herself, 'breaks a huge rule.' Hermione frowned, 'But, I'm not Granger- I'm Black. Hermione Lucretia Black. And she always breaks the rules.' Hermione didn't know how she knew wither Lucretia broke the rules or not.

This section of the library was pitch black and cold. Hermione pulled her robes tighter to herself and whispered, "Lumos."

Her wand tip gave a soft, blue glow, and she slowly made her way across. Hermione picked a random book, and frowned. It was dusty, the pages yellow, but that was not what had caught her eye. It was the handwriting. The book wasn't printed like the others; it was handwritten, with loopy cursive. She quickly skimmed the book and put it away, when there was no mention of Horcruxes, but only a potion.

'This is going to take a long time.' Hermione thought. She decided to go to the H section. She knew it wasn't going to be that easy, but, worth a try. The H section was huge, and Hermione looked for HOR. Her wand stopped at one book, the only book with HOR. She pulled it out, blew the dust away and read the title: HORROR Spells and Charms.

She slowly flipped the pages, quickly skimming through the paragraphs, looking for 'Horcrux'.

Suddenly, an angry voice echoed bouncing around the shelves and skittering through the aisles. "What are _you _doing here?"

**A/N: Ta da! There it is, Chapter 4! Now, just for fun, I want to see how many of you guys can get this question right: **_**Who do YOU think the angry voice belongs to?**_

**And, let's see, the reward? Hmm . . . probably a faster update, of course. ;) **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ohmygosh! Real sorry you guys! I haven't updated for DAYS:0 Sorry- I was traveling with my family and didn't have time to write! So, guess what? I'm going to update TWO chapters, instead of ONE. Awesome, right?**

**Everyone who answered the (pretty easy) question, got it right!**

**Disclaimer: Let me teach you a simple equation. Harry Potter Characters= J. K. Rowling= NOT me.**

**Guest: Wow, your review really made my day! Thanks a lot! XD**

**Dayfri: I know.**

**Love2Read: Yes, tis Tom it is! Thanks! I'm trying to keep him all mysterious. Yes yes yes! You're on the right track! XD**

**IHaveASparklyFace: UGH-_-**

**Chapter 5**

Hermione snapped the book shut and whirled around, almost bumping into the person. She took a step back and raised her wand upwards so she could see who it was. She wanted to gasp, scream, act like a coward, but she stopped just in time.

"I said what are you doing here?" Tom asked again, with a little more force.

Hermione felt something wash over her, and she didn't feel scared of Tom. Instead, she stood up straight, and scowled. "Well, what are you doing here?"

Tom heaved a sigh. "I'm the leader of the Death Eaters, Black. Why wouldn't I be here?"

"Well, I am a Death Eater, so why wouldn't I be here?" Hermione shot back, crossing her arms.

Tom scowled at her. "Stop bickering like a kid."

"Stop acting like . . ." Hermione faltered, not knowing a good enough insult. "like, like, Tom."

Tom raised an eyebrow and smirked at her. 'That's the closet he'll ever smile,' Hermione thought, and gave him a small smile.

Just as quickly, Tom frowned again and pointed behind her. "What's the book?"

Hermione hesitated, but then lifted the book so Tom could see. "It's called Horror Spells and Charms." Tom took the book, looking through it, awe in his eyes.

Hermione watched him carefully. "What is it, Tom?" She wished she hadn't said anything, because suddenly the glow in his eyes stopped.

"This will be perfect for our meeting." Tom said, then turned around, lighting his wand, too. "I will see you there." Tom called over his shoulder before disappearing in the blackness.

Hermione just stood there, blinking. Did she actually just talk to the Dark Lord again, and give him a book? Suddenly, her confidence washed away, and Hermione fell slowly to her knees. Her head was softly burning. She winced in pain, as it slowly started to disappear, leaving a huge headache.

Steadily, she stood up and made her way to the exit. Still there was no one in the Library, and in her hurry, she bumped into Harry in the corridor.

"Oh, I'm so sor- Harry!" Hermione said, relieved.

"I just told the others about the meeting." Harry said. "And what happened?"

Hermione quickly explained what had happened. Harry snapped his fingers. "That's it!" Hermione looked at him confused. "Because we, and Draco, are going to be too busy with the De- the meeting," Harry explained, careful not to use the word 'Death Eater' in public, "we should have Ron, Ginny, and Lavender search for the Horcrux book."

Hermione smiled at Harry. "The idea works, and it's much faster."

"I'll quickly go tell the others." Harry said, and suddenly disappeared.

Hermione stared at the spot startled and gasped, "Harry!"

Surprisingly, he answered back and he seemed to be right in front of her. "What?" Hermione just stared openmouthed, as Harry kept whispering, "I've also got another plan. I think we should get invited to Slughorn's Christmas Party. With the invisibility cloak, I-"

"You brought the cloak?!" Hermione exclaimed , and understood why Harry had suddenly disappeared.

"Well, you did bring the books . . ." Even though she couldn't see him, she knew he had turned red and was smiling sheepishly.

It was Hermione's turn to turn red. Indeed she had carried the little purse filled to the brim with books. Hermione shrugged, "Well, books are useful."

"So are Invisibility Cloaks."

Hermione scowled.

Harry laughed. "I was planning to see if Tom was going to ask Slughorn about Horcruxes. And if not, that means Tom already knows about Horcruxes and is going to create one, after 7th Year is over." Harry continued to explain.

Hermione nodded. "Agreed. Now, will you stop that? I look like an idiot talking to myself!"

Harry was now laughing hard. "You always looked like that."

"What?!"

* * *

"Tom doesn't have much of a fashion sense does he?" Draco drawled, but pulled the floppy old cloak tighter around him when the wind howled again.

"Death Eaters weren't exactly known for their style, Draco." Hermione rolled her eyes. Of course Draco would complain about how he looks at a Death Eater meeting.

Harry stood next to her, eyeing the other two Death Eaters across from them. The 5 of them were in a clearing deep in the Forbidden Forest. They all were wearing old black cloaks that covered their faces. Hermione knew the other two Death Eaters were Ashley Greengrass and Cynthia Parkinson.

"'Forbidden Forest. 10 o' clock sharp.'" Draco repeated what Tom said, in an obnoxious high and girly voice. Hermione bit her lip to stop herself from laughing out loud. Who knew Draco had such a _wonderful_ voice? "Well where is he?" Draco asked in his normal voice. "And how about Orion and Abraxas?"

Harry nudged both of them. "Look."

The five quieted down immediately, as three dark figures emerged from the trees. They all recognized Tom Riddle. He was wearing a different clock than the rest, with dark green stripes at the sides and sleeves. A silver snake was imprinted, like a badge, on the corner. The other two, Orion and Abraxas, stood in the center of the clearing, as they all lined up.

Tom stood in front of them all, and behind the dark mask, Hermione knew he was watching them with those piercing eyes. Hermione licked her dry lips, and rubbed her sweaty palms, as the world around her became silent.

Then Tom opened his mouth, and spoke full of power and confidence. "Welcome Death Eaters."

Hermione's eyes widened, as time slowed down, and felt all powerful, as if she could do anything. Then, Abraxas ruined the moment.

"Seriously Tom, skip that already. It's way too awkward." Abraxas shook his head, probably smirking.

Hermione sighed with relief. She felt like herself again, instead of being drawn to Riddle. She thought Tom would curse Abraxas, but instead Tom just gave an exasperated sigh.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Malfoy?" Tom said, and Hermione stared at him confused. He always called Abraxas by his first name, not last. She felt Draco stiffen beside her. "Use the proper term."

This time, Abraxas gave an exasperated sigh and stared back at Tom. Tom stared back. Finally, Abraxas mockingly bowed down and said in a high and girly voice, "Why, of _course_, my Lord."

Hermione couldn't help but smirk. Abraxas was just like Draco- no, Draco was just like Abraxas.

They quieted down, as Tom spoke. "I brought seven of you here—"

Hermione quickly whispered to Harry and Draco. "It's always seven."

"—because you are the top Death Eaters. The next few meetings will be for just the seven of you. Afterwards, you will teach the other Death Eaters what I have taught you."

Orion held up a hand. "Whoa, wait. What do you mean, 'we teach'?"

Abraxas folded his arms. "Aren't' you the Lord, my lord?"

"Of course, Malfoy," Tom answered, annoyed, "but I have . . . some important things to take care of."

"Girl trouble, my lord?" Abraxas asked, snickering along with Orion and Draco. Suddenly there was a flash of green, and Hermione choked on her scream. Hermione knew that green anywhere- the Killing Curse. But, nothing did happen. All seven of them were in one piece, and Tom had his wand out.

"That was the Killing Curse." Tom said, "Which I just used on that bird." He had everyone's attention now. "We are going to learn about the Three Unforgivable Curses."

"But, you already taught us about this." One of the girls spoke up- Ashley. "In fact, that was the first thing you taught us."

Tom nodded. "It was. But you have never actually used it before, have you?"

Hermione's eyes widened as she taught about what he said. 'If we use them, who are we going to use them on? Certainly not a real person, right? But, it's the Dark Lord, we're talking about!'

Hermione bit her lip, and her leg started shaking as Harry asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Are we going to use them on people, my lord?"

"Of course." Hermione stared at Tom. "But that will come later. The first curse will be the Imperius Curse."

Hermione didn't have much experience with the Imperius curse, though, she did learn a lot from Harry in 4th year.

"Greengrass and Parkinson." Tom announced them as partners. "Malfoy and Black." Hermione and Orion both stared at Tom. He nodded at Orion and then pointed to Draco, Harry, and Hermione. "Ringdale, Evans, and Black." As the three groups spread around the border of the clearing, Tom stood in the center, watching and waiting for them to quiet down.

"Now, we will start small." Tom waved his wand, and a cage that was hidden in the trees, came flying towards Tom. He opened the cage, and three smaller cages popped out, and flew to each group. Hermione stared at the helpless white birds that were pecking the cage. She frowned, and stared at the wings- they seemed to be in an odd angle. Suddenly, anger filled her. 'That monster! He broke their wings!'

"We will start with these, and then move on to people." Tom continued. "Take a bird, and set it in front of you." Harry opened the cage and gently took a bird out. Hermione hesitated, but then reached in and took a small bird. Draco took the last one, and they all set the bird in front of them.

"And finally, do this." Everyone looked at Tom, as he pointed his wand at the bird and whispered, "Imperio."

The bird stopped twittering, and stared back at Tom, frozen. Tom kept speaking in a dangerously quiet voice, "Walk 10 steps, turn, jump, and walk back 5 steps." The bird started to walk, like it was an actual person. Then it stopped, turned, jumped, and finally walked backwards 5 steps. Then it started to twitter again and peck itself, as if nothing had happened.

"Now do that with your birds." Tom instructed, and carelessly pointed the wand at the bird and muttered something. There was a small flash of green, and the bird was lying there, lifeless. Hermione blinked, feeling bad for the poor bird.

Hermione turned to her own bird, and stared into the soft brown eyes. 'Like mine.' Hermione thought.

"C'mon, Hermione." Draco quietly urged her, "Or, you'll be that bird."

She brought the wand up, shaking violently. "Impe-impe-" Hermione cursed herself. It was just a curse- not a killing curse. The bird will be fine. Hermione caught Tom walking towards her on the corner of her eye. Panicked, she licked her lips, and yelled out, "Imperio!"

The bird stared, silent.

"Walk 10 steps, turn, jump, and walk back 5 steps." Hermione quietly instructed. She could feel Tom's eyes boring into her skull. The bird, meanwhile, did as it was told. Hermione sighed with relif.

"Impressive." Hermione felt herself stiffen, as Tom walked beside her, ever so brushing her sleeve, making goose bumps and she shivered violently. "Perfect on the first try."

Hermione gulped, and nodded. "Er- Thank y-y-you. She added quickly. "My lord."

"We might as well start with the Killing Curse with you, shouldn't we?" Tom mused, distracted. "Malfoy, you can't do the curse on Greengrass!"

Hermione groaned when Tom was out of earshot. What had she done?

* * *

Hermione pressed her ear against the door, making sure Tom was still in his room. When she didn't hear anything, she left her room and made a bee-line towards the exit of the Head Room. Just when her hand was about to push the portrait, Tom's door swung open. Hermione weakly smiled at him, noting carefully of the black book under his arm. She didn't meet his eyes, which were staring at her, as if waiting for her to blurt out a mistake.

Tom thought for a moment, and then said, "Restricted section. At lunch."

Hermione looked surprised at him. "What? Why?"

"I'll tell you there."

"Should I tell anyone?" Hermione asked, not pleased by his answer.

"No."

After a moment of silence, Hermione asked, "Are you coming to breakfast?"

"No."

"Should I . . ." 'Should I what?' thought Hermione. "um . . . bring you breakfast?"

Tom's eyes shot from his book to Hermione, surprising her. He looked startled and surprised, as if he had never thought about that himself.

He slowly shook his head, distracted. "No." He went back to his book, though he wasn't reading it, and Hermione turned toward the portrait, leaving Tom in his own world.

But she did hear his last two words before the portrait closed.

"Thank you."

**A/N: There it is- Chapter 5! And, just for fun, here's the riddle of the day!**

**My voice is tender, my waist is slender, and I'm often invited to play. Yet wherever I go I must take my bow or else I have nothing to say. What am I?**

**There's the riddle! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: The answer to the riddle was . . . A violin! And I should know, 'cause I have one;)**

**Disclaimer: Am I amazing? Yes. Am I awesome? Yes! Am I J. K Rowling? NO. **

**You'reABirdOfTheSummer: I love your reviews! Always long and thoughtful, and full of advice! Thanks a lot!**

**AnonymousFriday: Thanks for reviewing on all my chaps- they're so Colleenish;)**

**Love2Read: Oh, I hope it wasn't too scary! ;) Just a little! Yes it is violin! **

**IHaveASparklyFace: That's great.-_- Omg same here- those two songs keep ringing in my head!**

**Chapter 6**

After hours of reassuring Harry and Draco, Hermione was now standing in front of the library, not assured herself. She watched as a 1st year asked the librarian something, and they both walked to a far corner. This was her chance. She dashed across the bookshelves, and slipped into the restricted section of the library. It was still freezing cold and dark.

"Lumos." Hermione walked around the bookshelves, looking for Tom or a sign of wand light. Suddenly, a cold hand lightly touched her shoulder. Hermione jumped, spun around, and was about to aim a curse when she saw who it was.

"Tom." Hermione breathed, half-relived and half-scared.

He nodded curtly at her. "Black."

Just then, she felt a tingling in her legs as it started to go through her whole body. Then it stopped, and she felt strong and confident. She wasn't scared of Tom. Why should she be?

"So, why'd you ask me to come here?" Hermione asked, cocking her head.

"Can you do the Killing Curse?" He questioned suddenly,

Hermione stared at him. "Well, I've never actually tried . . ."

"Try." Tom pointed across the bookshelves, where a bird was standing still. "Kill it."

'No! I can't kill! Even if it's just a bird! I. Can't. Kill.' Though her mind was pleading her to stop, Hermione found herself pointing the wand straight at the bird and whispered with much force, the two words. "Avada Kedavra."

There was a small flash of green as it hit the bird. Hermione yelped, jumping back, as the bird kept flinching around, neither dead nor alive.

"Avada Kedavra!" Tom said, and the bird instantly became still. He turned to Hermione, who was staring in shock. "How did you know how to cast it?"

"I . . . I . . ." Hermione stopped herself in time. She couldn't possibly tell him the truth. That she had seen Snape trying to kill Dumbledore with the Killing curse or that she had seen numerous murders because of that curse.

Instead, she shrugged. "I don't spend my time here for nothing."

Tom nodded. "Is that why you were looking through this book?" He picked up a book and handed it to Hermione. It was the Horror book one. She nodded. Tom put the book on a shelf.

"I want you to master the Killing Curse by the end of the Hogsmeade trip." Tom instructed. "I want you to teach the rest of the death eaters how to master it."

"But . . . but I thought you were going to teach us." Hermione stuttered, overwhelmed with the task she had been given.

"I was."

The answer was too short. "And . . .?"

"I am going to be leaving early."

"Why?" Hermione asked. "And what for?"

"That is none of your business." Tom sharply said.

"But you have to tell someone!"

"No, I don't."

Hermione wringed her hands together, frustrated. Tom turned around, ready to leave. "Then . . . then I quit!"

Tom turned back to her, eyebrow raised. "What?"

Hermione knew she had caught his attention. She stood up straighter and said, "I will quit." Tom opened his mouth, but Hermione cut him off. "And so will the others. You don't trust us, and we don't like that. We can easily quit."

Tom's eyes flashed with anger, but surprisingly Hermione didn't flinch. She knew she had him now. "Finish the task and I will tell you." He said, his voice deeply controlled.

Before Hermione could agree or say anything, Tom had already disappeared between the bookshelves. She didn't like the deal at all. Mastering the killing curse? How could she do this? And to do that before Hogsmeade . . . that was in 5 days!

She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. Hermione finally decided to skip the Death Eater meeting and meet with Ron, Lavender and Ginny. They'll know what to do.

* * *

To Hermione's relief, the Death Eater meeting was canceled. Which meant Draco and Harry could meet with them, too. Just as Hermione, Draco, and Harry stepped into the room, Ron shot up and asked, "I don't get what we're waiting for! Why aren't we killing Tom already?"

Lavender pushed Ron back into his seat, while Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Why, hello to you, too." Draco drawled, and plopped down on another seat, as did Hermione and Harry.

Ron's face turned red and he opened his mouth to retort back, when Ginny cut in. "What happened at the Death Eater meeting?"

Hermione and Harry took turns explaining, as Draco ruffled his hair and smoothed it right again, while yawning very loudly making Ron's eye twitch in anger.

Harry turned to Hermione with worry in his eyes. "What happened at the library?"

Hermione licked her lips, nervous. "He taught me the killing curse."

If it wasn't so tense or serious, Hermione might have laughed out loud. They all exclaimed, "WHAT?!" with the same shocked expression.

Ron held up his hand. "Wait." He glared at Harry and Draco. "You mean, you sent Hermione all by herself to _him_?!"

Harry and Draco looked down in shame. Suddenly, Hermione felt anger bubble inside of her. "They didn't want to, but I forced them to!" she shot up and yelled.

Everyone stared at her surprised at her outburst. Usually, Hermione was the peacemaker, not the arguer. Hermione took a deep breath, calming herself down. "I- I'm sorry. I don't know what's gotten into me." Hermione mumbled, miserly sitting back down.

Ginny stared hard at her. "Do you feel like this a lot? Like . . . unHermione?"

Everyone looked at Ginny confused, but Hermione really taught about it. She voiced her thoughts out loud. "Well, when I first saw Orion, I felt this urge of happiness. And then, sometimes, when Tom is around, I don't feel scared of him. I get this confidence, but when he leaves, so does that confidence." Hermione looked up into Ginny's eyes. "What does it mean?"

Ginny hesitated, "I have a hunch . . . but I'm not sure. I need more information."

Hermione wanted to ask more, but Lavender questioned, "What happened after that? In the library, I mean."

"Well, he wants me to master the Killing curse by the end of the Hogsmeade trip. He said if I do that, he'll tell me why he's leaving." Hermione continued.

"But, Hogsmeade is in 5 days!" exclaimed Lavender.

"I can help you." Harry said. "I already used the curse before-"

"Tried to." Draco interrupted.

Harry shot him a look before continuing, "And I've survived through the curse, too." Hermione smiled at Harry, thankful that he had volunteered.

"OK, can we go back to my question?" Ron cut in, irritated. "Why aren't we killing Tom again?"

"Who said we weren't?" Ginny shot back.

"Well, if we are," Ron replied, "Then, Hermione go kill Tom for us."

Hermione looked up startled at the sudden request. She remembered before, when she kept telling herself she couldn't kill. How could she kill Tom. Wait a second- this was the man who killed her parents, and many others. But . . . if she did . . . it can't be that easy, can it?

Draco interrupted her thoughts, and saved her. "She can't."

"She can't." Ron repeated, anger rising. "Why can't she?"

"It's foolish." Draco continued, ignoring the steam coming out of Ron's ears. "You can't just walk around Hogwarts and kill someone. We need to lure him out of here, alone, and how do we even know if he created Horcruxes or not?"

Draco had a point there. Harry nodded, agreeing with Draco. "The only way to find out, is to ask Professor Slughorn."

"But we can't possibly just go and ask him! I mean, like . . ." Ginny faltered.

"It's like his deep dark secret." Hermione finished Ginny's sentence. "And he's not going to just tell a group of students."

Lavender sighed. "And we're back to where we started."

"So, we can't kill Tom. We can't ask Slughorn about Tom and Horcruxes." Ron bitterly spat.

"We don't know if Tom already has Horcruxes. We don't know how to ask Slughorn about Hor-"

Harry's and Hermione's eyes widened at the same time. Harry smiled mischievously. "Actually, there is a way."

* * *

"Class, class, quiet down." Professor Slughorn chuckled, as he checked his potions. Hermione couldn't believe their luck. Back in their 6th year, Professor Slughorn had taught them the same exact class. Now, it was repeating. It would be a bonus if the Felix Potion was again the prize. Last time, Harry didn't have time to use it.

"Now, shall we get started?" Slughorn asked, with a twinkle in his eye. The students, who included Harry, Hermione, Draco, Ginny, Abraxas, and Orion, all crowded around Slughorn and the potions.

"Any ideas on what kind of potions are these?" Slughorn asked, as the students stared blankly back at him.

Hermione took one glance at the potion, and her hand was high in the air. Slughorn nodded to her, "Yes, Miss Black?"

Hermione walked to the potions- there were three of them. The first one was the easy one- she had used it a lot, too. "This one here is the Polyjuice potion. It allows the drinker to assume the form of someone else." Slughorn smiled at her, and Hermione moved to the next one. She grinned when she saw it- it was in a small tube. "Felix Felicis. It's liquid luck- it makes you lucky." That was the potion they needed to get. Then she came to the last one, and hesitated. "Amortentia-The most powerful love potion in the world." Before she knew it, the potions fumes had gone into her head. Last time, in 6th year, she had smelt mowed grass, parchment, and spearmint toothpaste. "I smell freshly mowed grass . . . . parchment . . . and . . . and" Hermione looked confused. If obviously wasn't toothpaste. But she couldn't catch it either. It was something dark and mystifying. Hermione shook her head away from the fumes and nodded at Slughorn.

Professor Slughorn grinned at her, "Well done Miss Black! 10 points to Slytherin." Hermione walked back and took her place next to Harry and Orion, as Slughorn continued to explain detailed about the three potions.

"Now, the task is to brew up a potion for me." Slughorn said, and Hermione and Harry glanced at each other. "The Draught of Living Death." Hermione couldn't help but grin. "The one, who brews the best one, will earn this lucky potion." Everyone's eyes lit up, and grinned. "Page 57 in your textbooks."

Harry and Hermione started working right away. There were occasional blasts, but the two ignored those, and worked together. Harry remembered from the Half Blood Prince, how to master the potion easily. He had also taught Hermione, and as Slughorn clapped his hands, the two were the only ones without bruises, and the ones who had finished.

Slughorn walked around, testing each potion, and shaking his head politely when the potion wasn't good. He finally reached Harry and Hermione. He dropped a leaf on each potion, and the leaves disintegrated.

Slughorn beamed at both of them, "Ah, I think we have our winners!"

* * *

Hermione kept her half of the Felix potion secured in her drawer. Hermione sighed to herself. 'Step One- Master Potions Class. Done.' Now, it was all up to Slughorn to finish Step Two. They all had to wait now. Hermione looked at her watch. In fifteen minutes, she would have to meet with Harry and practice the Killing Curse. She almost wanted to drink the Felix and show Tom that she had mastered the Killing Curse, but she knew she couldn't. They needed the Felix for the important one- killing Tom.

* * *

The next day, Hermione entered Potions with dark circles under her eyes. She had stayed up all night with Harry, shooting curse after curse. Though Hermione refused to kill animals, Harry had blindfolded her, so she didn't need to see the animal withering in pain, and for a bonus, he had also bought animals that were going to die, anyway. So far, she had only hit one curse well, making the animal die instantly. The others had failed. Which meant, another night of practice.

Slughorn took the whole class time talking about The Draught of Living Death, and sometimes would ask questions. Hermione answered all of them, earning a total of 30 points.

As the students left class, Slughorn pulled Harry and Hermione aside. "Ah, my dears, I was hoping you'd like to attend my Club."

Harry nodded, immediately, "Yes, of course, sir."

Slughorn beamed happily, "Perfect! We will be having a Christmas party, the day before Hogsmeade. You may bring in one guest."

Hermione and Harry thanked Slughorn, and walked out of class.

Hermione smiled to herself. 'Step Two- Get Invited to the Slug Club.' Step Three would come into action- at the Christmas Party.

**A/N: So, what do you guys think?**

**Now, here's the Riddle of the Day: **_**Inside a burning house, this thing is best to make. And best to make it quickly, before the fire's too much to take! MAKE WHAT?**_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: And the answer to the riddle was . . . Haste!**

**Disclaimer: I am J. K Rowling. Yeah, right, and I'm the Queen of England.**

**Alice2Epic: Evil Laugh! Thanks!**

**Love2Read: Thanks! You're right about that! Ah, animals:) My favs are the Penguins and Doggies of course! Ya, just had to say that. Thank you again! Very reasonable prediction! Let's see [or read, whatever!] if it actually happens! ;D**

**IHaveASparklyFace: Make face? Seriously? -_- Oh, and UGH-_-**

**Chapter 7**

"We have three days left, starting from tomorrow." Harry explained.

Hermione was more than glad; Harry had canceled their practice for tonight, and instead was meeting with the others.

Ginny sat up. "And in those three days, we need to get ready. Hermione, I think I found out what was wrong with you."

"There's always something wrong with her." Draco remarked.

Hermione ignored Draco's comment and sat up straighter.

"You know how we all have fake names?" Ginny started. "And you're the only one who's representing a real person."

"My grandmother." Ron added.

Hermione caught what Ginny was trying to tell her. "So, you guys are representing fake people, and I'm representing a real person. And that means. . ." Hermione's eyes widened.

Ginny nodded. "You're turning into Lucretia Black."

* * *

With the happy thought of turning into Lucretia, Hermione was even busier than ever. First, she was going to meet up with Draco and Ron in the Requirement room. Hermione was relieved that today was Saturday- which meant no classes.

When she entered the Room of Requirement, Draco was deep in old scrolls and books. Before Hermione could greet him, Draco mused, "There isn't much about Lucretia Black."

Hermione sat across from him, glancing at all the scrolls. "Where's Ron?"

Draco snorted. "He got hungry, so he's getting food." Hermione smirked.

Draco leaned back onto his chair and stretched. "Ok, first things first. The year is 1943, isn't it?"

"Yes." Hermione sat forward.

"You need to know about your- I mean, Lucretia's- family." Draco stood up, and wrote a name on the piece of paper. "Sirius Black. Not, Harry's Godfather, but Lucretia's grandfather." Hermione nodded. "He's still alive- 66 years old." Draco drew a straight line, and wrote another name. "Hesper Black. Gamp was her maiden name. Lucretia's grandmother. She died 37 years ago." Draco drew two lines coming from both of the names, and when they met, he wrote another name. "Arcturus Black the Third. Lucretia's father. He is very much alive." Draco looked up at her. "We'll need to pay a lot of attention on him."

They were interrupted by loud munching, when Ron appeared, somehow holding three filled plates.

"Watshmmup?" Ron mumbled. Draco rolled his eyes, gingerly taking a plate. "Didn't your mother ever teach you to shut your mouth while chewing?" Hermione took a plate as well; laughing at Ron's puffed up cheeks and red face. Ron swallowed, glared at Draco and opened his mouth- to only have two strawberries chucked in from Draco.

"Ok, what did I miss?" Ron asked, finally.

"Well, Lucretia's grandfather, Sirius, is alive." Hermione held up one finger, "Her grandmother, Hesper, was dead 37 years ago." Hermione held out another finger. "And, her father, Arcturus the Third, is very much alive."

Ron stuffed a piece of pie in his mouth and waved his hand, in a 'go-on' gesture.

Draco took the piece of paper, and started a new line from Arcturus. "Melania Black. Lucretia's mother. She died 14 years ago."

"So, Lucretia and Orion were only three years old when she died." Hermione thought out loud.

"Yes, but not only that, but her death was caused by murder." Draco explained, and Hermione felt sadness creeping into her. How many others lost their parents by murder? "I couldn't find much information on that, though." Draco continued. He drew two lines from those names, and wrote two names were the lines met. "And finally Orion and Lucretia Black."

"So, basically, the only family members I really need to know about, is those five?" asked Hermione, a little unsure. "Grandparents, parents, and brother?" Ron snorted, but Draco nodded at her. She sighed with relief. This was easy. "Well, that's good." Hermione started to get up. "Now, I finally have some free-time."

Ron started laughing, and Draco smirked at her. Hermione glared. "What?"

"Gosh, Hermione, I thought you were smarter than that!" Draco rolled his eyes. "There's just a few things. We need to know how and why Melania was murdered. We also need to know about the current Dark Lord."

Hermione's eyes widened at her own stupidity. Tom Riddle wasn't the actual Dark Lord, yet. "Grindelwald."

"Exactly." Draco pushed a few scrolls to the side, and pulled a book. "Currently 61 years old, and more powerful than ever."

Hermione slapped her forehead in frustration. "Dumbledore defeated him in 1945- which is in two years!"

"But what does he have to do with Lucretia Black?" Ron asked, slurping the remains of his soup.

"We need to know if Arcturus is a part of Grindelwald's army." Draco answered. "Why Melania was murdered- and how.

"And, let me guess." Ron said, "You have no idea what the answers are."

Draco turned around to an old cabinet, and pulled out piles of books. Hermione couldn't help but feel delighted. This was something that only Hermione loved- not Lucretia.

"That's when books come in handy." Hermione grinned, while Draco stared wearily at the books.

"This day keeps getting better and better." Ron muttered.

* * *

After less than an hour of reading, Hermione had to rush to Ginny for their own lessons. Draco and Ron assured Hermione they'll keep reading, and Hermione ran to the Quidditch field, longing for a book, instead of the total disaster she was going to face.

Ginny was already waiting for her, holding two brooms, and a foot firmly in place on top of a moving box.

Hermione caught her breath, as Ginny grinned at her. She handed Hermione a broom. "I read about Quidditch and it turns out that tryouts are coming very soon."

"And why exactly do I have to try out?" Hermione whined.

"Because Lucretia was one of the best Chasers in Slytherin!" Ginny exclaimed. "You'll have to really pretend to be like her, or everyone will get suspicious of you, and then Orion—"

"OK, Gin," Hermione laughed, "I'll learn."

Ginny's face brightened, and she lifted off the ground. Hermione hesitated. She could fly of course, and wasn't bad at it either. But, she wasn't very good at flying fast, or one handed. And, to be a Chaser, flying fast one-handed, was the whole point.

But, Hermione knew she had to do this. If she was going to try to convince everyone that she was Lucretia, being a Chaser would work perfectly. She pushed upwards, and started to fly around. The fresh air, refreshed her face, and she was able to breathe more freely.

"Now, to get started." Ginny flew next to Hermione and gave her a mischievous grin. "Race ya!"

* * *

By the end of the Quidditch lesson with Ginny, Hermione felt great. Ginny was the most amazing teacher, and in no time, Hermione was whizzing around the field, laughing her head off. Of course, some of the energy came from Lucretia, but Hermione brushed that aside. She really didn't want to think about it.

Next up, was a make-over session with Lavender- and a little help from Ginny, of course. It turns out, that Lucretia was a beautiful woman, with guys always tailing her. To act like Lucretia, she needed to always look good, and always have at least some make-up on.

As she was passing the library- which she gazed longingly- a girl ran out and accidently bumped into her.

"Oh, I'm—" Hermione stopped short of her apology and stared at the girl. She had dark brown hair which was neatly braided in pigtails. She had big, round glasses, a runny nose, and looked younger than Hermione- Maybe 3rd or 4th year. She sniffed and gave her a deadly glare. If looks could kill, this girl had mastered it.

"I-I-I've seen you before. . ." Hermione stuttered, and racked her brain for a memory of seeing this girl. But, already, her memory was getting fuzzy, and couldn't remember small details.

The girl's eyes flashed. "Oh, yeah, don't remember _me_, who's been in school with you for four years!" Her voice started going up in volume and she was basically shrieking at Hermione. Hermione, dumb-founded stared back. The girl snarled at her and walked away. Hermione tried again, wondering where she had seen her before. Then she realized she was wasting time, and was going to be late.

Hermione walked up to the Hufflepuff portrait, to see Lavender waiting for her. When she caught sight of Hermione, Lavender squealed and hopped around. "Ooh, this is going to be great!"

Hermione got a sickening feeling. Just then, Ginny walked in and smirked at Lavender's excitement.

Lavender quickly muttered something and the portrait swung open. Lavender basically dragged Hermione up the stairs and onto her bed. Lavender went to a chest, and opened it up. The first thing that popped into Hermione's mind was: Pink.

"Um, well, Lavender," Hermione said uncertainly. "Pink isn't really my color."

Lavender waved the words away. "Doesn't matter! This is my first time giving someone a make-over!"

"First time?!" Hermione squeaked.

Lavender paused from rummaging through her make-up, and cocked her head. "Well, actually this is my second."

"Who was the first?" Ginny asked, out of curiosity.

"Parvati." Lavender replied, going back to the chest. "I accidently dyed her hair red, but then I was like, 'c'mon Parvati, you can show your spirit!' 'Cause Gryffindor color is red, you know?" Lavender kept on talking about Parvati and her red hair, while Hermione turned to Ginny with a worried expression.

"Gin . . ."

Ginny gave her a warm smile and sat down next to her. "Exactly why I'm here."

Lavender stood up. "Blush!" She tossed two containers onto Hermione's lap. "Foundation!" Two tubes added to the pile. "Lipstick!" Four lipsticks of different shaded of red and pink.

A few minutes later, a huge pile of all sorts of make-up stood next to Hermione. Lavender sighed, and put her hands on her hips. "So, shall we get started?"

* * *

After hours of complete failures, one making Hermione look like a beautiful pig, and one making her look like she had been trapped in a small electrocuting closet of pink sparkles and pink glitter, Hermione was happy when the last make-over was finished.

In this one, Hermione insisted Lavender on very small amounts of make-up, and no pink sparkles or glitter. Hermione's hair was in soft curls, with very faint pink blush, a little gold eye shadow, and Hermione was completely impressed.

But, she didn't have much time to complement herself. With a hurried, thank you to Lavender and Ginny, Hermione was now running across the corridors, to meet up with Harry for their usual practice.

Just as she turned the corner, Hermione slammed into a person and she stumbled.

"Black, what are you doing here?" Tom asked, in the most unpleasant tone. Hermione stared at Tom. She could already feel Lucretia's confidence over-taking her. She felt Lucretia's anger.

"Well, _Riddle_," Hermione gritted angrily, and Tom's eyes flashed murderously, "I should be asking _you_ that. Where were you this whole day?"

Before Tom could answer her, Hermione's eye caught the book under Tom's arm. "Oh, _I_ see. Restricted section, again?"

"Yes." Tom breathed deeply. "Now, where are you off to? Didn't you hear? Meeting is canceled."

Hermione blinked. She wasn't going to the Death Eater meeting anyway, but better to pretend. "Oh. But . . . but Harry is out there!"

Tom hesitated, and Hermione couldn't help but stare into his eyes. They were full of pain, guilt, and regret. Hermione suddenly felt pity for Tom, and was about to ask him if everything was ok, when she stopped herself in time.

'Me? Asking HIM?' thought Hermione. 'No chance.'

"I'll come with you." Tom surprised her. "And hurry, time's running out." He dashed away before Hermione could say anything. She hesitated, but then followed him.

They made it to the Forbidden Forest, to find Harry mindlessly walking around. He spun around, wand raised, but relaxed when he saw Hermione.

"Meeting was canceled, Evans." Tom said, annoyed. "We have to get back quickly."

"Why?" Hermione finally asked. She saw the same thing in his eyes. The pain, guilt, and regret.

"Not here." Tom answered, and rushed back to Hogwarts, Hermione and Harry close to his heels.

They managed to take a breath, near the Slytherin entrance, when a shadow covered them.

"Good heavens!" exclaimed Professor Slughorn, seeing the three tired faces. "Hurry quickly! It isn't safe here!"

Hermione and Harry looked at each other confused, then at Tom, who was staring at Slughorn's ear. They followed Slughorn through the empty corridors and finally arrived at the Great Hall.

Everyone was packed inside, all whispering urgently. What caught her eye was at the front. A young Dumbledore was gazing at the Headmaster- Professor Dippet. When the doors had opened, Dumbledore was staring intently at Tom, who looked anywhere but back at him.

Hermione, Harry, and Tom took their seats at the Slytherin table, as Slughorn walked to Dippet. Draco looked at Hermione and Harry, gravely.

"What happened?" Hermione asked, again, tired of all the suspense.

"There's been a death." Draco said, with bitterness.

Harry's eyes widened. "Who?"

"We're not sure-" Orion started.

"-but, it was a 4th year girl." Abraxas finished.

Suddenly, it all dawned to Hermione. No wonder she had thought she remembered that girl she had bumped into.

Hermione looked at them. "It was Myrtle."

**A/N: Ooh! Moaning Myrtle! Anyways, here's the Riddle of the Day!:**

**A farmer in California owns a beautiful pear tree. He supplies the fruit to a nearby grocery store. The store owner had called the farmer to see how much fruit is available for him to purchase. The farmer knows that the main trunk has 24 branches. Each branch has exactly 12 boughs and each bough has exactly 6 twigs. Since each twig bears one piece of fruit, how many plums will the farmer be able to deliver?**

**A long riddle, and hope to see your answers! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks so much guys! I've been receiving so many follows, favorites, and reviews! Everyone who answered the riddle got it right! The answer to the riddle was . . . None. A pear tree does not bear plums. **

**{Me: Well, first I have to multiply 24 and- oh. Pssh, I knew that!} **

**Disclaimer: -_-**

**equestrian2011: Thanks! Here's the new update!**

**JoeCool989: Updated! Thanks 'lots!**

**Alice2Epic: Yeah, I had to show a little bit of Tom's soft side . . .**

**IHaveASparklyFace: Romance lover? There's a little bit of Tom being soft, and then there's Hermione doubting herself. So, I'm slowly trying to move onto that area of 'confuzzled feelings.'**

**SasuSaku'sLittleGrl: Lol, you got it right!**

**Mystical Topaz: Thanks, and I'll be trying to update faster!**

**Love2Read: Thanks! Actually Myrtle was murdered near the end of the year, but I was like 'who cares?' and I wrote it in. It's something different, so it also makes your mind create new predictions. ;) Creepy indeed. Same here! Besides, I have no idea if Lucretia was good at Quidditch, but I sure wanted Hermione to! :D Exactly what I'm trying to do! Thank you soooo much! XD**

**Chapter 8**

Everything crashed down onto Hermione. She knew, the reason Myrtle died, was because Tom had ordered the basilisk to kill her. Hermione slowly turned to Tom, who kept wringing his hands and looking nervous.

'So that's why he was feeling all guilty.' Thought Hermione, but she was confused. 'But, I also saw pain and regret.' That was something Hermione wasn't expecting.

Harry, who had realized what Tom had done, whispered urgently to her. "Hagrid was expelled because of him! We need to stop it!"

Hermione's eyes widened. This was their chance of ending Hagrid's misery. But then she stopped. "It won't work." Hermione slowly said.

"Why not?" Harry asked in frustration, and surprised. "You aren't going to stand up to Hagrid? He's one of your friends!"

His words pained Hermione, but she kept her guard. "Not now, Harry. We don't have proof for them."

Harry glared. "Yes we do!"

Hermione raised her eyebrows, letting her expression answer for her. 'What? Do you want to tell them we came from the future?'

Harry understood her message, and slumped back, defeated and heartbroken. Hermione put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"We will, though." Harry said for both of them. Hermione nodded.

After an hour later, when the students were safely escorted back to their houses, Hermione couldn't shake off the feeling that she'd stopped Harry for another reason. Because of Tom.

'Of course, not.' Hermione scoffed at herself. 'If Tom was expelled, that'd be easier to kill him.' Her inner voice started to argue back, but Hermione shut it off.

Before she sneaked out of the Head Room, she made a vow to herself that she would try to understand Tom better. That way, her inner voice would stop arguing with her. And that way, it'll be easier for Hermione to kill Tom, after she learned all his dark history and murders. 'Yes.' Hermione said. 'That's what I'll do.'

* * *

Hermione was the last one to enter the Room of Requirement, and already, there was a heated argument. Mostly, it was Ron versus Draco, but the other three joined in as well.

After a while, Hermione couldn't take it any longer. "STOP!" Immediately, the shouting stopped, but everyone gave each other death glares.

Tired, Hermione plopped down, resting her head in her hands.

Ginny sighed, and sat next to Hermione. "What do we know about Myrtle's death?" Hermione gave Ginny a thankful smile.

"Tom opened the Chamber of Secrets, and ordered the basilisk to kill Myrtle, who was in the bathroom, too." Harry said, remembering everything from 2nd year.

"And, about the basilisk?" Lavender asked.

"If you look into the basilisk's eyes, you die, just like Myrtle." Harry kept on explaining, as everyone watched him. "But, if you look at its eyes reflecting from something, you turn to stone."

Hermione shivered. She remembered glancing at the mirror to see two deadly eyes, with a murderous look. Then, she had frozen, unable to move, her shocked expression pasted on her face. And then, she didn't see anything, or couldn't remember anything.

"Tom accused Hagrid, and because he's the Head Boy and all, Hagrid was expelled." Draco finished, when Harry was looking off into the distance.

"Tomorrow is the Christmas party," Lavender spoke up, trying to be optimistic, "And we were going to drink the Felix potion and ask Slughorn about Horcruxes."

"Don't you get it?" Ron muttered, sourly. "The party is going to be canceled."

Hermione saw the hope coming out of everyone. Before she could think twice about it, Hermione blurted, "I'll find out." Everyone looked at Hermione, startled.

"Find what?" Ron asked.

Hermione bit her lip, but it was too late. She couldn't back down now. "We don't need to ask Slughorn about Horcruxes. Why not ask Tom, himself?"

Draco rolled his eyes, and scoffed. "Oh yeah, that would work." Hermione glared at him, as he used his famous girly voice, "'Hey, Tom, I know you're the Dark Lord and all, but mind telling me if you have any Horcruxes, so I can kill you?'"

Ron burst out laughing, making Hermione steam even more. Draco smirked, and Harry hesitated.

"I can!" Hermione scowled. "I'm Head Girl, and he's Head Boy. I can somehow get closer to him, and learn the secrets." The words tasted fowl to Hermione. Did she just say 'get closer to him'?!

"Somehow." Lavender frowned.

Hermione stood up. "Tomorrow is the last day I can train to be like Lucretia. After that, I'll show Tom, I can do the Killing Curse, and. . ." Hermione faltered, because she didn't really have a plan. "I can do it! Trust me!" She was basically pleading at the end.

Harry saw the desperation in her eyes, and slowly nodded. "Hermione, I trust you. If you can believe you can do this . . . then, I guess, I'll stand with you." Hermione smiled at Harry with new respect and gratitude.

Ron scowled. "And, I say no. Tom, isn't just some teenager who accepts girls. He's the Dark Lord! He's Lord Voldemort, for heaven's sake!"

"We know that, Ron." Lavender rolled her eyes.

Hermione stood up, knowing the meeting was going to end. "I'll be careful." Hermione promised, and then left the room, shutting the angry burst out from Ron.

And the whole way back to her bedroom, she was thinking of six single words: 'What have I gotten myself into?'

* * *

The next day, was rather calm, after the death of Myrtle. There was a lot of rumors- that were unfortunately, true- about Hagrid getting expelled. There was more security, which meant harder for Hermione to get to where she wanted.

She barely made it into the Requirement room, where Draco and Ron were reading books.

"Christmas holidays are coming up. You going to Lucretia's family?" Draco questioned, suddenly.

Hermione stared, and immediately shook her head. "No! I can't do that, they'll know I'm not Lucretia right away!"

"But, you have to. Lucretia always goes home." Draco said, and Hermione's eyes widened.

Ron peeked from his book, "Oh, cut it out already, Draco. You scared her enough."

Draco burst out laughing. Hermione scowled, but was relieved. She wasn't up to meeting Lucretia's family.

Draco calmed down and said, "Apparently, Lucretia and Orion don't go back home for Christmas holidays, after . . . 5th year."

"Don't know why." Ron added.

"Have you been getting any of Lucretia's memories?" Draco asked, closing his book.

Hermione frowned. "No. Am I supposed to?"

Draco shrugged, reaching for a scroll. "I don't know. Ginny thinks so."

Hermione sighed. Turning to Lucretia was not going to be fun. Ginny had been using her free time to find out anything about turning to a different person. The good thing was, Hermione wouldn't forget everything about her real life. Just small details-like, Moaning Myrtle. But, she'll remember everything from Lucretia, share her feelings, and act like her.

Ron heaved a sigh, and dropped the book on the table.

"Well, there isn't much left." Draco said, and his next words chilled Hermione. "We just have to wait for Lucretia to take over."

* * *

Meeting at the Quidditch field was much easier, but Hermione felt overwhelmed when she saw a few teachers standing watch at the field. Hermione could feel Lucretia's glee, when she was whipping around the air.

Ginny flew to her. "Hey." Suddenly, she started to laugh.

"What?" Hermione frowned, confused.

"Your face!" Ginny calmed down, with tears in her eyes. "Hermione, just chill."

"Chill."

"Yes." Ginny smiled at her. "It's going to be fine. Besides, you have Lucretia by your side."

Hermione was really starting to hate Lucretia. The flew back down to the professors, and Ginny had to go sit by the benches.

"Slytherins!" Professor Slughorn called. "Gather round!"

Hermione looked around the Slytherin team, and felt someone nudge her. Harry grinned at her.

"Where's Draco?" Hermione asked, confused.

"He knew he wouldn't get in." Harry quickly whispered back, just as Abraxas and Orion joined them. Hermione returned a fake smile to Ashley Greengrass, who walked to them as well. She had green eyes, and smooth, brown hair, that Hermione was jealous of. She was pretty sure Lucretia and Ashley were best friends.

"Trying out for Chaser again?" Ashley asked, grinning. Hermione kept on smiling and nodded.

"Trying out for Keepers," Slughorn called out, after the students quited down, "go on to the goal posts!"

About four boys, including Abraxas, flew to the goal posts.

"Trying out for Beaters, go on to the opposite goal posts." Slughorn continued to announce.

Orion winked at Hermione. "Wish me luck, sis."

Hermione felt Lucretia's love for her brother, and she smiled at him. "Good luck."

Six other boys flew with Orion to the opposite goal post.

"Trying out for Chasers," Hermione felt her back straighten, "go on to the middle of the pitch."

Ashley squeezed Hermione's hand, nervously smiling. "That's us. Let's go." Hermione followed Ashley, with five other boys, to the middle of the pitch. She spotted Ginny casually watching her and Harry.

Hermione didn't hear what Slughorn had said, but knew he was calling for the ones who were trying out as Seeker. There were only four trying out. Two boys Hermione didn't know, Harry, and—

Hermione's eyes widened, and she stared harder, making sure she saw right. She did.

It was no other than Tom Riddle.

**A/N: This chapter is a little shorter than usual, but [no worries!] I'll make sure the next chapter is longer! **

**Now, the riddle! ****What can burn the eyes, sting the mouth, yet be consumed?**

**Again, thanks to all the follows, favs, and reviews! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: As promised, I made this chapter longer than usual! So, hope you enjoy this, too!**

**Wow, the riddle finally stumped you guys! Only one person, Alice2Epic, got it right! Because, Alice2Epic was the only one who go it correct, will be in my story and have a small dialogue. [You'll be in Chapter 10!]**

**So, what was the answer to the riddle after all? Salt!**

**Disclaimer: *Yawn***

**Wednesday Friday Addams: Only one answer! ;)**

**IHaveASparklyFace: Went there! :D**

**equestrian2011: Yep, you were right about the question! **

**JoeCool989: Why, thank you! I hope you like this chapter, too! And, yes, that answer helped me lots, and now I understand! Thanks!**

**Mighty Ruler of Gummi Bears: Weird, I know. And, only one answer! ;)**

**Love2Read: Exactly! Gosh, you seem to read my mind! I'll add more action! Thanks!**

**Chapter 9**

The future Dark Lord, murderer of many . . . trying out for Seeker in Quidditch? Hermione almost laughed out loud.

Ashley caught Hermione staring at Tom, and smirked. "Well, _someone_ fell for Mr. Mysterious."

Hermione blinked and stared at Ashley. "Me? Fall for _him_?" She gave a disgusted face, and veered back. Ashley laughed, but Hermione kept on thinking on what she said, feeling as if she had fallen in a dark pit.

* * *

Hermione read the Quidditch placing, holding her breath. She was so glad that the results came in so fast. Just three hours of Lavender Make-Over, and another hour later, the results were sent. The first one that came out of the envelope was the Hufflepuff Team.

_**Hufflepuff Quidditch Team**_

**Keeper:** Kyle Goldman

**Back-up Keeper:** Matthew Ern

**Beaters:** Jack Peterson, David Trumen

**Back-up Beaters:**Dan Anderson, Andrew Lu

**Chasers:** Hazel Garcia, Chris Martin, Krishna Puram

**Back-up Chasers: **Jessica White, Seri Chen, Issac Peterson

**Seeker:** Maxwell Davidson

**Back-up Seeker:** Eric Aden

Of course, Hermione knew none of them, but because she was the Head Girl, she was going to have to announce the standings to each house. She continued down the list.

_**Ravenclaw Quidditch Team**_

**Keeper:** Mark Miller

**Back-up Keeper:** Hubert Thoner

**Beaters:** Fred Myes, Twan Xu

**Back-up Beaters:** Alex Martin, Ram Singh

**Chasers: **Thomas Jean, Sean Anderson, Alexandra Dean

**Back-up Chasers:** Julia Peterson, Maya Daniels, Ian Outer

**Seeker:** Gina Prewett

**Back-up Seeker:** Leo Luis

Hermione smiled, looking at who the Seeker was. She knew Ginny would make it into the team.

_**Gryffindor Quidditch Team**_

**Keeper:** Ron Prewett

**Back-up Keeper:** Louis Dean

**Beaters:** Alex Davidson,

**Back-up Beaters:** George Willow, Sam Mattson

**Chasers:** Sarah Swanson, Grace Anderson, Daniel Hubert

**Back-up Chasers:** Ken Baldwin, Jenna Smith, Kenna Smith

**Seeker:** Jason Anderson

**Back-up Seeker:** Frank Rio

Ron as Keeper again. Hermione was impressed with him in 6th Year. Though, he wasn't good as his sister. Of course, Hermione wouldn't tell him that. Hermione chuckled to herself on what Ron's face would be. Bright red, probably. Finally, she caught the word 'Slytherin.' She held her breath. If she didn't make it into Chaser . . . well, all hopes of convincing everyone she was Lucretia was ruined. And, they would be killed- probably by Tom, himself.

_**Slytherin Quidditch Team**_

**Keeper:** Abraxas Malfoy

**Back-up Keeper:** Aeiden Juin

**Beaters:** Orion Black, Carlos Gomez

**Back-up Beaters:** Jack Peterson, Matt Greensburg

**Chasers:** Hermione Black, Daniel Zabini, Ashley Greengrass

**Back-up Chasers:** Charles Martin, Dom Farrir, Don Farrir

**Seeker:** Tom Riddle

**Back-up Seeker:** Harry Evans

Hermione fell onto her bed, relieved but confused. Yes, she had made it in- she's finally a Chaser! But . . . how in the world did Tom beat Harry?

* * *

This night was the only night Harry and Hermione could practice the Killing Curse. Tomorrow was the Hogsmeade trip, the day where Hermione would show Tom she had mastered the curse, and will learn his plans.

Hermione sighed. If only the Christmas Party wasn't canceled. Then they could have asked a less dangerous person, Slughorn, about Tom and Horcruxes. But, instead, Tom has to go and kill Myrtle. It still was a sour point to Hermione. And, not only that, but she was pretty sure the basilisk was going around. And Hermione would be a very nice target.

She quickly brushed that aside, and made it into the clearing where Harry was waiting for her.

They got started.

* * *

Hermione was so tired, she didn't even want to go to the Room of Requirement. Harry, basically dragging her along, made it their in no time.

They reviewed their plan about the Hogsmeade Trip. After Hermione could know recite the steps backwards, Draco changed the subject about a nightmare he had.

"Remember how the Death Eaters- er, the one in the future- captured us?" Draco started, his usual taunting gone.

"Yeah, with the help of you." Ron spat, scowling.

Draco ignored him. "Well, they were tailing us for days. We were only one night ahead of them."

Everyone just stared blankly at him.

"And, we rested for a night in Dumbledore's shelter." Draco slowly hinted.

Hermione's eyes widened. "So, they caught up to us in the morning- when we left to go back in time." Something dawned to her. "And Dumbledore knew the whole time. That's what he meant by 'time's running out'."

Everyone looked at each other's pained faces, as the hard truth hit them: Dumbledore was attacked by a group of Death Eaters. He could very be dead, too.

"Of course, he could still be alive . . ." Lavender said, quietly.

Harry stood up, and Hermione felt another pang of hurt. Dumbledore was the only adult Harry had left. And now, who knew if he was dead or alive?

"He's alive." Harry said firmly, but Hermione heard a little uncertain in it, as if he was trying to convince himself. Then he turned on his heel and left, and the meeting was officially over.

* * *

Hermione purred, feeling the warm blanket nestled close to her body, and the comfy mattress—

Hermione threw up the covers, jumped off the bed, and stared. She didn't remember coming back to her bed. In fact, she didn't remember anything after coming to the Head Room. She glanced at the clock, and without another thought about last night, she quickly freshened up.

This morning was very different. Partly, because she didn't remember much from last night. Partly, because Tom Riddle was eating and reading on the arm chair.

Tom, without even looking behind him, mused, "Pretty busy last night, weren't you?"

Hermione stopped in her tracks, and nervously looked at his head. 'Did he really have eyes behind his head?' "Er- what exactly happened?"

"You tell me." Tom shut his book, and stood up, facing Hermione. His eyes got darker, as if he was threatening her. "What did happen?"

"I-I-don't know." Hermione said, half truthfully, and cowered at his glare. "I remember coming to the Head Ro—"

"And it was late. Very late." Tom said again in that dangerous, soft tone of his.

'Oh, c'mon, Lucretia, don't tune me out now!' Hermione pleaded. 'I need your confidence!'

Tom fingered his gray book, not pleased when Hermione didn't answer. "What were you doing last night?" He yelled angrily at the top of his lungs.

Hermione stepped back, flinching. "Killing Curse!" She blurted. "I was practicing!" Tom took a few deep breaths, but didn't say anything. Hermione suddenly felt the tingling, and stared at Tom, annoyed and full of confidence. 'Oh, now she gives me a boost.' Hermione rolled her eyes, disgusted. She turned back to Tom. "I'm going to show you the Killing Curse at Hogsmeade, in the Shrieking Shack. Then, you'll have to tell me why you're leaving. That was the deal."

Tom smirked, and cocked his head. "It was." Before Tom said it, Hermione already knew something was wrong. "But, you've forgotten one thing. I can't come to Hogsmeade."

"What?" Hermione stared at him. "But-" Hermione stopped, because Lucretia answered for her. "You don't have a Guardian Permission."

"Exactly. So, deal's off."

"But, that's not fair!" Hermione spluttered. Tom raised an eyebrow. 'Oh, yeah, I forgot.' Hermione bitterly said to herself. 'The Dark Lord doesn't play fair.' Hermione was extremely nervous now. She needed to know what Tom was up to, and if he had any Horcruxes! Suddenly, her eyes lit up. The Felix potion! Of course! But, before she could go to her room, and drink it, Tom ruined her plans once more.

"Oh, and Professor Dippet is calling us after Breakfast." Tom said. "Which is right about now."

* * *

Professor Dippet reminded Hermione of a short Dumbledore. They had the same white hair, though Dumbledore's beard was longer than Dippet's.

Hermione shifted in her seat again, annoyed that Tom was sitting ever so calmly and straight, on the chair next to hers. Dippet came out of the library, and sat across from them, clearing a few books, so they could see each other across the desk.

Dippet stared at their faces, and sighed. "As you have known, there has been a tragedy death of Myrtle Manson."

Hermione could barely hold herself together. She wanted to yell, and point at Tom. But, that wouldn't work. She had no proof.

"Remues Hagrid, a 7th year like you, was expelled because of this." Dippet continued, and Hermione had to bite her tongue to stop herself. "If more deaths continue, we will have to close down the school."

Tom blinked.

"I would like you, and the Prefects, to patrol the school every morning. The Professors will take care of the night." Dippet instructed. "Though, another misfortune happened today."

Hermione's eyes widened. Another death? But . . . that can't be! It was just Myrtle!

"Allison Den, a 6th year, was turned to stone. We don't have any witnesses, but I think it is important to inform you two about this." Dippet said, and his face fell with sadness.

Tom nodded, and Hermione followed him.

"Tell the other houses about Miss Manson and Miss Den, before they go onto Hogsmeade." Dippet informed, standing up, and nodded his head, which meant the meeting was over. Tom and Hermione bowed their heads as well, and started to leave. Just as they reach the door, Hermione grabbed Tom's arm, stopping him.

Tom stared at her hand and at Hermione but she couldn't read his face. Startled, Hermione let go of him, disgusted with herself. Suddenly, she remembered herself telling the others, 'I won't even touch him.'

Under Tom's dark brown eyes, Hermione could feel herself burning. "Er- uh, you go ahead and tell the Houses. I need to talk to Professor Dippet."

Tom raised an eyebrow, and Hermione almost believed he was going to force her to come with him. But, he just shrugged, and left. Hermione sighed with relief.

"Ah, Miss Black, do you have anything to say?" Dippet's voice startled Hermione.

"Er- yes, Professor." Hermione only wished Dippet would agree. "I actually do."

* * *

Hermione was partially skipping back to the Head Room, with a huge grin plastered on her face. She clutched the scroll in her other hand safely, just in case Tom burned it or something.

She stepped in the Head Room, to find Tom reading. Tom raised an eyebrow at Hermione's bright face.

"You're going to be late for Hogsmeade." Tom merely said.

"So are you." Hermione said, taking an apple from the fruit bowl on top of the table.

"Me?"

"Yes, you." Hermione grinned even more. Lucretia's confidence was a bonus. She knew she could do this, now.

Tom laughed. Not the -I'm-so-happy- kind of laugh, but the –you're-so-stupid- kind of laugh. "Didn't you remember what I said this morning? I don't have a Guardian Permission slip." Tom rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed and went back to reading.

Hermione plopped down across from him. "You don't have a Guardian Permission slip, but you do have a Permission slip."

"No I don't."

It was Hermione's turn to roll her eyes. Was he always this stubborn? "Aren't you going to ask me why I'm holding this scroll?"

"No."

Hermione glared at him. "Well, I'll pretend you did." She stood up, and put the scroll on top of the book, so he was forced to read it.

Tom blinked and just stared. Hermione grinned. Tom looked at Hermione, surprised. "You got a Headmaster Permission slip? For me?"

"No, I got it for Orion." Hermione said, sarcastically. She pointed at the name on the top. "I'm pretty sure that's your name."

Tom slowly stood up, still staring at the scroll. "How did you-?"

Hermione shrugged. "Ah, well, I kept on telling him Hogsmeade would be safer with a Head Boy around, too."

"It was that easy? I never could convince him." Tom looked at her in awe.

"Well, it took an hour or so for him to agree." Hermione continued, and Tom's face filled with so many emotions.

Hermione blushed, and glanced down. "Yeah, well, get ready. I have to show you the killing curse don't I?"

* * *

Hermione breathed in the fresh, cold air, as Tom pulled his black jacket tighter around him. Hermione couldn't believe it. She had actually done it. All she had to do was prove Tom she could do the killing curse, and then . . .

Hermione frowned. And then what? Kill him? Could she actually just kill him? Hermione glanced at Tom, who was grinning like a little school kid.

"I've never been to Hogsmeade before," Tom commented, "Can we go to the Shrieking Shack last?"

Hermione was surprised Tom had actually asked. Usually, he'd just have done whatever he wanted. Hermione smiled at him and nodded. "Sure. Let's go to Honeydukes first."

Hermione loved Honeydukes. And she could tell Tom did, too.

After tailing Tom, who was basically running through the shop, accidently bumped into him when he stopped.

"Which is your favorite?" Tom asked.

"Mine?" Hermione thought for a minute. "Hmm . . .Chocoballs, Cauldron Cakes, and . . well, anything with chocolate!" Hermione laughed.

Tom, then went to a section of the shop. He started grabbing every kind of candy. Hermione shook her head, grabbing the Chocolates, including Ron's and Draco's favorite candy. She went to the counter, payed, and waited for Tom.

Tom, with his armful of candy, dumped it all on the counter. Hermione stared at all the candy- he had basically got everything! There was Acid Pops, Cauldron Cakes, Exploding bonbons, Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Toffees, Fudge flies, Jelly Slugs, Bat's Blood Soup, and lots, _lots _of chocolate.

Hermione laughed the whole time, as Tom payed for his treats, and stepped out of the shop. Tom rolled his eyes at Hermione, and ate a Toffee.

"So, what's next?" Tom asked excited.

Hermione just laughed.

**A/N: Whoo! As promised, this chapter was looong! Now, here's the riddle of the day!**

**Who is it that rows quickly with four oars, but never comes out from under his own roof?**

**Thanks! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Oops! Sorry guys! I accidently uploaded Chapter 9 AGAIN . . . hehe! And thanks to Wednesday Friday Addams and JoeCool989, for telling me! Or you would probably be tortured by reading the same chapter TWICE. ;)**

**The ones who got the riddle right were: Mighty Ruler of Gummi Bears, IHaveASparklyFace, and Alice2Epic! The answer to the riddle was . . . A Turtle! **

**Who's the character Alice2Epic is? Her name is Alice Knight, and she'll be in here somewhere . . . ;)**

**Disclaimer: I'm J. K Rowling! **_**You are?**_** In your dreams! **

**Mighty Ruler of Gummi Bears: When you mentioned that, I pictured Voldemort browsing a store, trying to decide either to buy Captian Crunch or Honey Nut Cheerios. DIED FROM LAUGHTER XD**

**Wednesday Friday Addams: What I mean by that, is you can only say one answer for the riddle.**

**IHaveASparklyFace: Well, that's what Hermione was confused about, too! Oh, we all have our opinions;)**

**Alice2Epic: Oh yeah, there's Alice in here! And maybe later on, too? :)**

**equstrain2011: Oh well. XD**

**Love2Read: Oh I totally made them up! Yes Zabini! I'll try to have him somewhere mentioned in this story . . . Thanks thanks thanks! XD**

**Chapter 10**

Tom rubbed his hands together, hungrily watching the Butterbeer in front of him. Hermione smirked, and drank a sip as well, feeling the pleasure of sweet butterscotch.

The Three Broomsticks was much newer looking, but had the same feeling- warm and cozy. They were sitting in one far corner, away from the others.

Hermione remember the vow she had made to herself, to learn about Tom's past. This was her chance. She'll ask something that's not too personal.

"So, what are your plans for Christmas?" Hermione casually asked. Tom looked up, and Hermione couldn't help but escape a giggle from her mouth.

"What?" Tom asked, raising an eyebrow.

Hermione didn't say anything and kept on laughing, though pointed to his upper lip, where Butterbeer had formed a foam mustache. Tom quickly wiped it away with his sleeve, a small smile on his lips.

Hermione calmed down, and asked her question again. "Any plans for Christmas?"

"No." He said after a short pause.

"Well, why not?" Hermione asked. "Do you celebrate it?"

"Well . . . yes." Hermione saw hesitant in his eyes, but let it go, as Tom continued. "Just not this Christmas."

Hermione frowned. "Well, you are staying for Christmas, aren't you? And then you're leaving."

Tom eyes darkened as he thought. "No. I'll be staying for Christmas morning, and then I'll leave." Before Hermione could think of something else to say, Tom backfired her, and asked her. "And your plans?"

"Uh, well, I'm staying for the holidays." Hermione answered truthfully.

Tom nodded. "How come you bought extra at Honeydukes?"

Hermione knew he was talking about the chocolates she had bought for Ron and Harry. "Oh, they're Christmas presents."

Tom looked surprised at her. "Presents?"

"Well, yes. You give Christmas Presents to all your friends and family." Hermione said.

"Oh." Was all Tom said.

To break the awkward silence, Hermione said, "Well, what have you gotten?" She smiled. "I promise I won't tell!" Tom averted his eyes, and Hermione frowned again once more. "How come you didn't get anything?"

Tom shrugged. Hermione bit her lip, "Well, I can help you pick one, if you like. I mean, there's Abraxas, and Orion, an—"

"They aren't my friends."

Hermione stared at him. "They . . . aren't?"

Tom heaved a sigh. "No. They're just my . . . followers."

Something stirred inside of Hermione, and she suddenly felt Lucretia's anger. "Followers? _Followers?_"

Tom winced at Hermione's suddenly outburst. She slowly tried to calm Lucretia down. "Tom," Hermione seethed, "everyone has friends."

"No they don't." Tom replied, with equal anger. "Friends are people who you trust."

Hermione opened her mouth, but Tom cut her off. "The only reason everyone is . . . following me, is because I stepped up, and showed them dark magic, and my knowledge. They don't know me."

She felt Lucretia's anger slowly fade, and her eyes softened. "How do you know?" Hermione asked, quietly, hoping Tom would say what she wanted him to say. And he did. He was so blinded with fury, that he went right into her trap.

"How I know? Well, let me just ask you: What do you know about me?" Tom growled. "Nothing. You only remember me as that 12 year old, and till now. You don't know me when I was younger, before I came to Hogwarts."

Hermione sharply took a breath. "And I want to find out."

Tom realized his mistake of blurting out about his past, and immediately glared at Hermione. "Why should I? Everyone has their secrets."

"True, but it's just your past."

"Yeah, but you won't tell me about how your mother got murdered, and why you hate your father so much." Tom shot back.

Hermione couldn't do anything. Lucretia's anger burst, and Hermione felt herself standing up, fist clenched. Teeth gritted, she growled, "That is none of your business."

Tom stood up as well. "And my past is none of your business."

And then Ashley saved her.

"Hey guys!"

Hermione and Tom whirled around, to find Ashley, Cynthia and another girl, each holding a Butterbeer. When they saw both Hermione's and Tom's angry eyes, they took a step back, uncertain.

"Uh . . . hi?" Ashley said again.

Tom sat back down, and Hermione sighed, all of Lucretia's anger washed away. Cynthia had short black hair, that curved sharply at her chin. Her eyes were beady, and she had this aura of 'I-am-much-better-than-you'. She smirked at Tom, completely ignoring Hermione. Lucretia hinted that Cynthia and she were not close friends.

Hermione looked closely at the other girl. She had silky brown hair, which curled at her shoulders, and hazel eyes. Her skin was deeply tanned, and she was staring at both of them, confused.

Hermione had a feeling she was one of Lucretia's friends, too. But who, exactly? She asked Lucretia, but the only thing that came to her mind was 'Al'.

"Er- hey Al!" Hermione greeted awkwardly. Instead of keeping the same confused look at her, 'Al' merely rolled her eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" 'Al' laughed. Hermione sighed with relief. 'Al' must be her nickname.

"Yeah, whatever." Cynthia said. She put her hands on the table and leaned towards Tom, who just looked at her disgusted. "Hey Tommm, I'm sure you got something for me, didn't you?"

"Anyways, we just thought we'd come by." Ashley said. "Mind if we join you?"

Hermione glanced at Tom, who gave her a jerk of his head, no. But, before Hermione said anything, Cynthia bumped Tom out of the way and sat next to him.

"Why, thank you, Tom!" Cynthia purred. Tom glared daggers and looked the other way.

"Dis-_gusting_." 'Al' commented, so only Hermione and Ashley could hear.

"Agreed, Alice." Ashley laughed.

'So, 'Al' was short for Alice.' Hermione registered. She smiled as the three sat together.

"Isn't Butterbeer just wonderful?" Cynthia exclaimed to Tom.

Tom huffed, dropping his head in his hands.

Ashley, Hermione, and Alice burst out laughing.

* * *

After a long fifteen minutes of girl gossip, and Cynthia pestering Tom, Hermione waved bye to her new friends- Ashley and Alice. Cynthia blew a kiss to Tom, who had his back to her.

Ashley and Alice turned out to be really nice, considering that they both were Slytherins . . . and Death Eaters. Hermione sighed- which meant that they hated muggle-borns.

Tom's was now moody, and Hermione felt a little sad and relived. Sad, because she was starting to like the Tom who was crazed about chocolates. Relieved, because that Tom was too likeable. And Hermione wasn't supposed to like Tom- at all.

"Next?" Hermione asked, cheerfully.

"Shrieking Shack." Tom answered, mono-tone.

Hermione felt nervousness swooping at her. She was going to prove Tom she mastered the Killing Curse.

Just then, they arrived at the Shrieking Shack. It obviously had seen better days, and stood quietly.

"Too bad your mom left this house." Tom said, gazing fondly. "It looked much better before. Now, people say it's haunted. Do you believe that?" Tom stared at Hermione.

Suddenly, she felt Lucretia's sadness, and she was obviously tugging Hermione, trying to tell her something. And just like that, Hermione froze over and only remembered one thing before it was completely black: Tom's startled face.

_"Mummy, mummy!" Three-year-old, Lucretia ran into a woman's arm, and was twirled around. The woman was obviously Lucretia's mother, Melania. She had dark brown hair, which hung loosely on her back._

_ Orion looked up from his book. "Mum! Quiet!" _

_ Melania laughed, and sat down with Orion, who put his book down. He scooted away from Melania._

_ Lucretia frowned. "What's wrong, Orion?"_

_ Orion folded his arms. "No one likes me."_

_ Lucretia hugged her brother. "I like you, Orion!"_

_ Orion kept glaring Melania. "Is this house haunted, Mum?" Lucretia looked at Melania as well._

_ Melania frowned, and let Lucretia sit on her lap. "What makes you say that, Orion?"_

_ "No one comes to play here." Orion sniffed, and plopped down next to Lucretia. "Eddie won't come."_

_ Melania sighed unhappily. "Well, I'm sure you can go to his house."_

_ "His mum scares me." Orion shyly admitted._

_ Lucretia nodded. "She is scary, mummy! She doesn't like us playing with Eddie!" Melania stroked both of her kids, as they laid their heads on her lap._

_ "They call our house the Shrieking Shack." Orion mumbled._

_ "Why do they call it that?" Lucretia asked._

_ "Because your mother cursed us, that's why!" A loud, angry, male voice bellowed. Melania gasped, as the two kids screamed._

Hermione screamed, and her eyes flew open.

"Are you okay?" Tom peered at her, slightly worried and confused.

Hermione slowly stood up, and dusted of the snow, slightly trembling. "How long was I out?"

"Just a minute." Tom answered, but he kept staring at Hermione weirdly. "What happened?"

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know." And that actually was the truth. She did have her own hunch though. It was obviously Lucretia's memory. But . . . what was it about? Who was the other person, Melania and the kids were so scared of?

Tom stared at her, not pleased with the answer, but gestured at the house. "Let's go in."

Hermione gulped and walked in after him. The door creaked painfully, making Hermione wince. The first floor was the place where the memory had taken place. It was a living room. A dirty, worn-out, mat was next to the front door. The fireplace had burnt wood, and the armchairs were ripped apart. A small desk was overturned, its glass shattered.

Tom looked around the place, and glanced at Hermione. "You remember this place."

Hermione felt Lucretia's sadness creeping on her. She sighed. "Sadly, yes."

Tom walked over to the fireplace and punched a certain brick. The floor next to him fell, revealing dusty steps. Hermione stared surprised at Tom, but didn't say anything.

"We'll practice down there." Tom said, and walked down. The steps were full of cobwebs and dust. The room they entered was empty. A few glass, worn-out arm chairs, and more dust and cobwebs- but that was it.

Hermione stood in the middle of the room, looking around, and feeling that pang of hurt and sadness from Lucretia. She could almost hear the hysterical yelling of Lucretia, and the hysterical laughter of Orion; Melania scolding them and laughing at the same time.

"Earth to Miss Black." Tom snapped his fingers, and Hermione shook her head, embarrassed.

"You know, you can stop calling me Black. I like Hermione much better."

"Fine . . . Hermione." Tom said, and Hermione fought the urge to laugh. Tom looked as if he had muttered his first word.

The stairs had disappeared and Tom had another broken-winged bird in his hand.

"Do you . . . do you, break their wings?" Hermione couldn't help but question.

Tom looked at her, surprised. "Oh, no. I just found them trapped in the Forbidden Forest."

"Trapped?" Hermione repeated.

He shrugged. "Perhaps by those crazy Centaurs."

Hermione nodded. She remembered their encounter in 5th year, and it wasn't very pleasant.

"When I found them, they were all wounded, and basically ready to die." Tom continued to explain. "And so, I thought, we might as well use them."

Hermione glared at him. "Use them?"

"Well, it's better to die right away, then rot slowly, don't you think?" Tom pointed out.

"True." Hermione looked at Tom differently now. If only she learned about his past . . .

"Now, shall we get started?" Tom asked, setting the bird down. Hermione slowly nodded, and Tom stood behind her, watching closely.

Hermione stared at the bird pecking itself, her hand sweating. She clutched the wand tighter, licked her lips, forcing herself to say the two words.

"Avada Kedavra!" Hermione felt the green streak come out of her wand with full force, that Hermione stumbled backward a little.

After the dust cleared, the bird was lying motionless.

"Well done." Tom complemented, and stood in front of her. "You mastered the Killing Curse."

Hermione grinned at Tom, her days of practice payed off. "So, will you tell me why your leaving?"

Tom stared at Hermione, as if trying to read her mind. He stepped back.

Instead of answering, he said, "First, you must complete this task before I can tell you."

Hermione didn't like how this was going. She just wanted to know why he was leaving!

Tom spread his arm wide. "First, you must kill me."

**A/N: Dun dun dun!**

**So, hope you saw Alice there! She'll probably be coming later in the story . . . ;)**

**I have a Riddle coming up next!**

**What is the difference between a school boy studying and a farmer watching his cattle?**

**Love all the follows, reviews, and favs you guys! ****I'll try to update soon! XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **

**Answer to the Riddle is: One is stocking his mind, while the other is minding his stock. Alice2Epic and IHaveASparklyFace got it right!**

**So, in Chapter 10, I asked you guys a question, and because I only got ONE reply back, I HAVE to award IHaveASparklyFace, for being the ONLY one to answer! So, you get to be in my story! Yay, I know.**

**Now, I DELETED the question, because I already have the answer [sorta]! I didn't want others to review answers . . . hehe;)**

**Also, guessss what?! I wrote a new story called 'Wings'. It's a totally new different story, but I hope you guys would take a chance and read it! :)**

**Disclaimer: Not J. K Rowling, here!**

**Alice2Epic: I'm glad you liked your Character . . . and you're always reviewing on every chapter, so I'm pretty sure you'll see Alice again!**

**IHaveASparklyFace: I know, it makes nooo sense! Well, now it should;) Bob lover, totally can tell.**

**Zelma Kallas: I know right?!**

**Love2Read: Stumped you again! hehe;) I wanted Cynthia to be like Pansy, and again, thank so much!**

**Chapter 11**

Hermione stared at him, and blinked. His two words kept ringing in her head. 'Kill me.' But, that didn't make any sense!

Hermione laughed at him. "You're joking right?"

Tom stared back at her, not amused. "No. Now, use the killing Curse on me."

Humor gone, Hermione stared back at him. Before, she would have killed him right on the spot. And, she still would, but maybe feel a little guilty. But, this was _Lord Voldemort_. If he went around asking people to kill him, well, life would be so much easier, wouldn't it?

Then, her friends came into her mind. She saw Draco's pained face when he had told them his mother was murdered by Voldemort. She saw Lavender screaming in the clutches of Ferin, and Ginny in the clutches of Lestrange. She saw the Death Eaters running away with an unconscious Ron. She saw multiple Harrys, each screaming in anger and desperation when all his loved ones died around him. And finally, she saw her parents. They were smiling at her, welcoming her home.

Hermione opened her eyes, realizing she had been silently crying. She looked at the person in front of her._ He _was the reason for all this. _He _took away the happiness of her, and her friend's lives. In fact, from everyone's lives!

And she was going to stop it. Anger boiled in Hermione as she shook, and raised her wand.

"Avada Kedavra!"

The force was even more powerful than before. It could have killed more than one person. Hermione flew back, slamming onto the cement wall. Dust and stones fell, making Hermione's eyes sting and cough. She peered at where Tom was supposed to be, dead. Cautiously, she half-crawled, half-walked towards that area.

"You didn't have to do it so powerfully."

Hermione screamed and jumped back, startled. And out of the dark shadows, came no other than Tom Riddle.

He dusted himself off, and looked at Hermione, who was gaping. "What?"

"Y-y-you were dead!" Hermione exclaimed.

"No, I was supposed to be dead." Tom corrected. He winced a little and gingerly touched a spot above the hip. "And because the force was so powerful, it did hurt, though."

Hermione just stared at him. She realized Tom knew he wasn't going to be killed- he just wanted Hermione to test on him, so he can make sure. But, Tom already knew. And there was only one thing that could have saved Tom from certain death.

"Horcrux."

Tom eyes flashed towards Hermione in a heartbeat, and he stared at her. Hermione realized her mistake.

'My stupid big mouth!' Hermione mentally cursed herself.

"What," Tom said with so much force, that Hermione could actually feel his anger, "_did you say?_"

Hermione knew it was no point of lying. She already said too much, and he had heard it all. "I said Horcrux."

"I know that," Tom snapped impatiently, "But how do you know about Horcruxes?"

Okay, so maybe lying would be good. "I read about it." Hermione said, remembering Tom telling that to Slughorn.

"Where?"

"Restricted section."

"When?"

Hermione faltered. And then it suddenly hit her. After Tom read the book, and questioned Slughorn about it, one of the teachers took the book and destroyed it. So, when exactly did Tom read the book? He had questioned Slughorn at the Christmas party, so it obviously wasn't this year. And in the memory Tom looked just a slightly younger than the Tom standing in front of her. Which means . . .

"Er- 6th year." Hermione fumbled, when Tom had clutched his wand tightly. "Last year. And then I couldn't find the book after."

Tom sighed, plopped down and leaned on the wall, and closed his eyes. "What do you know about it?" He asked so softly, that Hermione almost didn't hear. Almost.

Hermione quietly sat down next to him. "A Horcrux is like an extra life. You split your soul, and it conceals itself in the Horcrux. And . . . you create a Horcrux by murder." Hermione eyes widened, and she whirled her head towards Tom. "You killed Myrtle to create a Horcrux! That's why you didn't die."

Tom opened his eyes and stood up. He pointed his wand at Hermione. "You know too much."

Hermione stared at the wand and then back at Tom. He was going to kill her. This was it. She had failed the mission. And she was going to die.

Instead of feeling the blast of the curse, she felt Tom's cold hand grab hers.

They apparated.

* * *

Hermione was staring at a house. No- house wouldn't describe it. It was a huge Manor. It sat neatly on top of a hill, over-looking the small village on the other side. By the look of it, there were at least four floors, and many windows- which meant many rooms.

Hermione glanced at Tom, and realized he was looking elsewhere. Hermione followed his gaze and spotted a little cottage, far ahead of them.

Tom took a deep breath. "C'mon." He trudged ahead, with a confused Hermione closely following him.

The Manor was much, _much _better and welcoming looking than the small _shelter _Tom was leading her to. Just standing outside the little cottage, the smell was foul. There was no grass, or flowers, or anything cheery around. But, the most disturbing thing about the house was the door. There was a snake- a real one- that was nailed onto the door. It was obviously been dead for quite a while, and the smell and files, loved it. Hermione covered her nose, and stared at Tom, who merely knocked the door.

After a few minutes, when no one answered, Tom pushed the door open and walked in. Just as the outside, the inside was just as ugly. There was a brick fireplace, which another dead snake nailed onto it. A couch, that was torn apart and had many spills on, stood in front of the fireplace. Dust and empty jugs littered the floor. A small mattress was against the wall, and a table for two was against the other wall.

On one chair sat a man. When Tom and Hermione had entered, the man slowly turned around to face them. Just the look of him made Hermione step back a few paces. He had thick hair that was so matted with dirt. Several of his teeth were missing, and were either brown or yellow. His eyes were small and dark and stared in opposite directions. He was awfully drunk, as he stumbled toward them, pointing an accusing finger at Tom.

"You." He spat.

Tom bowed his head. "Me."

"How dare ya enta this housssse!" The man kept yelling, advancing. "Get yar damn arse outta here, before I hex you outta here!" He spat a few more curse words, and when he mentioned Tom's girlfriend, Hermione stared at Tom surprised. Tom . . . had a _girlfriend?! _But, the more startling thing was, that the stupid drunk man thought SHE was Tom's girlfriend. Outrageous!

Tom sighed, after the man finished his rambling of cuss words, and cut in, "My Morfin, how are _uncle_?"

That wasn't something Hermione was expecting. In fact, she didn't even think about Tom having parents. Of course, she knew every child had parents, but it was just _weird _to know that the Dark Lord had parents.

And, this drunk man, who clearly did not like either of them, was Tom's uncle.

The drunkard, Morfin, looked at Tom surprised. "Whatcha say?"

"You're my uncle." Tom said slowly. Hermione suddenly realized this was the first time they met.

Morfin kept staring at Tom and then burst out laughing. "You? And I'm yar uncle?! Bah!"

Tom glared. "I'm surprised you've forgotten that your sister, Merope, had a child?"

Morfin stopped laughing and glared back. "That was a lie. You drove her insane!"

Tom shook his head. "No uncle. Merope really had a child. She named him . . ." Tom gave a disgusted face. "Tom Marvolo Riddle."

Morfin stepped further so Tom and he were face-to-face. "You're . . . not Tom."

"Not the Tom that lives in the Manor." Tom answered, watching Morfin closely.

Morfin backed away from Tom, clearly confused and disgusted. "You look a lot like yar _. . . father."_ He said 'father' as if it was the worst possible way to call Tom Sr. Morfin slowly turned around and walked towards the couch.

"Bastard muggle!" Morfin cursed. "My stupid sister always fell for him. It was such a shame, and father would beat her. We are purebloods! Ancestors of Salazar Slytherin! And she has disgraced by running to that muggle! Then . . . both of them left. Just like that." Morfin held up a clenched fist. "Killed father, now they did! Sent him a note, saying they married. But, bah! Tom didn't know Merope was a Squib, now did he?!"

Tom stumbled backwards at the mention of this. "Merope . . . was a Squib?!" Hermione was shocked upon hearing the story was well. Obviously, Tom didn't know much about his family. And, a Squib and muggle were Tom's parents? Just as outrageous!

"Yep. Filthy blood traitor and a disgrace she was." Morfin continued, seething. "And, boy, do I wish to see that filthy muggle's face when he found out! Ha! Left her in a flash, now he did!" Morfin collapsed into the couch howling with laughter.

Tom's face turned red. "He . . . _left _her?!"

"She deserved it." Morfin said, and Tom glared at him. "Stupid filth. Claimed she had a child, too."

Hermione couldn't help but feel a little bad for Merope. She had fallen in love with Tom Sr., and was abused violently for that. Then, both Tom Sr. and Merope left and married. But then, Tom Sr. found out that Merope was a Squib- a witch. Sure, Merope should have been a little honest with Tom Sr., but Hermione could know what she was thinking. Merope was obviously afraid that Tom Sr. would leave her when he found out. Too bad that he did leave her anyway. When she was pregnant, too!

Tom was obviously thinking the same lines as Hermione. "He still lives in the Manor, doesn't he?"

"Sure he does." Morfin answered. He cursed and muttered under his breath.

Tom glanced at Hermione, then turned back to Morfin and . . . _hissed. _Morfin whirled around at Tom, and hissed back.

At first, Hermione thought she was mentally going crazy, but then remembered Harry's special talent of talking Parseltongue. It seemed like Tom and Morfin knew the language, too.

"You know Parseltongue." Morfin said, back in English. "You really are Merope's son." Suddenly, Morfin's gaze darkened. "But you'll be no more."

He jumped up snapping his wand in front of him. Tom pulled his wand out just as fast.

"Avada Ked-" Morfin's outburst turned into a yelp of surprise, as Tom's Stupefyhit him squarely in the chest. Morfin flew backwards, and slumped to the ground. Hermione was surprised that the cottage didn't fall down at the impact.

Hermione realized she had been holding her breath, and sighed heavily.

Tom looked at Hermione, "See? Not everyone's family is great." Hermione knew he was talking about Lucretia's mom's murder, and after seeing all this, Hermione felt an urge to tell him . . . but, she didn't know exactly what happened.

Tom walked to Morfin, and squatted down next to him. Hermione decided to just stay back, near the door, just in case.

Tom muttered something in Parseltongue, and his wand let a glow around Morfin's head. Hermione frowned, not knowing what kind of spell it was. Tom must had learnt it in the restricted section. Tom stood up, and exiting the the cottage. Hermione was relieved.

"Er, Tom?" Hermione asked, as they walked farther away from the cottage. "Where exactly are we going?"

"The Riddle's Manor."

Hermione had a bad feeling about this. "Why?"

Tom looked at her with a hard stare. "We're going to kill my father."

**A/N: Scaaaary.**

**So, here's the Riddle!**

**Riddle: ****When John was six years old he hammered a nail into his favorite tree to mark his height. Ten years later at age sixteen, John returned to see how much higher the nail was. If the tree grew by five centimeters each year, how much higher would the nail be?**

**Love to read your answers! :D **

***PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL! [VISIT MY PROFILE] THANKS!***


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Aha! Thanks so much you guys for voting! **

**The name that won on the FIRST poll, was . . . Sebastian! Thanks Random Google for reviewing the name to me! :)**

**I created the new story, with Voldemort's son, called The Son of the Damned. It only has one chapter so far, and it needs to be updated, I know! But, I hope you'll take a chance and read it! Here's the summary if you're interested:**

_**Ron whirled around, and stared at Adrian. "You." Ron's face turned red as he glared darkly. "You did this!" Harry and Hermione glanced at each other, confused. "You're the Dark Lord's son!" Hermione stared at Adrian, waiting for him to deny it. Instead, Adrian's face paled and he stepped back. 'No, it can't be.' Ron, teeth gritted, spat, "You're the Son of the Damned."**_

**P.S Voldemort's son named is still not determined.**

**Now, I'm sure I gave you TWO riddles? Well, here are the answers!: The nail would be at the same height since trees grow at their tops; The beggar was a woman. **

**Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say this?**

**[Chapter 11:]**

**Mighty Ruler of Gummi Bears: Thanks for the names!**

**You'reABirdOfTheSummer: Why, thank you!**

**Ambrosia-Ilektra: Yeah, I have a bad habit of torturing my readers. ;) And, thanks lots for reviewing names and their meanings! :) Haha, think we have something in common [being horrible at riddles!]**

**JetBlackStare: Yep, got the riddle right! Thanks for names and meanings! They help a lot! And glad you like the story!**

**Alice2Epic: Yep! Ooh, nice names!**

**JoeCool989: Wow, awesome names! And the meanings totally fit in!**

**IHaveASparklyFace: -_-**

**Zelma Kallas: Like how you're thinking! Thanks for the names/meanings! And haha, even though your explanation might not be right, but your overall answer sure is! :)**

**Random Google: Wow! So many names! Aww, thanks for researching!**

**JessicaMoonbeam: Thanks! :)**

**Love2Read: Thanks!**

**[Mini Chapter 12:]**

**Zelma Kallas: Yep! You got the riddle right!**

**IHaveASparklyFace: Excuse me? Got it right!**

**Tasharella: I'm glad you liked the story! Thanks for sharing your thoughts- and Tom will explain much later . . .;)**

**Chapter 12**

Now, that was the second time Hermione was supposed to 'kill' someone. One, Tom Riddle Jr.; Two, Tom Riddle Sr.

Okay, so maybe Hermione wanted to walk over to Sr. and punch him in the face, for leaving a pregnant woman. But, kill him? That was a bit too extreme.

"Tom . . . don't you think that's a little, er, rash?" Hermione said.

"Don't you think leaving an unborn child alone is a little rash?" Tom shot back, and continued to walk toward the Manor. Hermione winced at his words.

"But, okay, do some other curse! Don't kill him!" Hermione tried again.

Tom just shook his head. "He's going to pay."

Hermione watched helplessly as Tom walked farther away.

* * *

Tom flicked his wrist, and the huge lock in front of the door clicked open. He disappeared inside, and after hesitating a moment, Hermione went in herself.

The inside was even grander. A long red rug was on a polished wooden floor. A small chandelier was on the ceiling. Grand white doors lined the small hallway, and a large staircase, with golden railings, weaved itself up.

Hermione jumped at Tom's freezing cold touch, as he pulled Hermione up the stairs. Tom walked around the second floor, peering through doors, and then walked back up to the third floor. This time however, Tom paused at one door, and beckoned Hermione to come.

As Hermione came near, she heard the low voices inside. Tom barged in, and Hermione quickly followed.

There were three people in the room.

Two were obviously a married couple, around 60 years old. They were sitting in two red plush chairs. In front of them was a young man, maybe late 30's, and Hermione immediately knew who he was. Tom Riddle Sr.

He looked a lot like his son. They both had dark hair, though Sr. was gelled back, and Jr. had his hair in a more fashion sort of way. Both were tall and pale.

When Hermione and Tom barged in, Tom Sr. stopped talking, and all three stared at the intruders. Hermione stared back, nervously glancing at Tom Jr.

Tom Jr. ignored the older ones, and fixed his murderous glare on Tom Sr. "Why, hello _father._" Tom Jr. snarled.

All three looked confused at each other. The elder man stood up, "Hey, sonny, you've got the wrong idea. Tom isn't even married."

That just made Tom Jr. even more mad. "Oh yeah? Well, let's see. . . does Merope ring a bell?"

The elder woman stood up as well, eyes widening. She put a hand on the elder man. "Thomas." Then looked at her son. "But . . . but, Tom, you said it was a lie!"

Tom Sr. looked flustered. "No! That hag was lying!"

Before Tom Jr. could strangle him, Thomas growled. "How did you get here, boy?"

Tom Jr. laughed. "I'm a wizard, muggle. I can do anything."

Both elders laughed, but Tom Sr. kept staring at Tom Jr. frightened. Thomas made a move to grab Tom Jr., saying, "Was this a dare, young man? Well, let me ge-" Thomas stopped a few paces away from Tom Jr., when he suddenly whipped his wand out.

"Don't you dare come any closer, filthy muggle." Tom Jr. sneered.

Thomas laughed harder. "Look at this boy, Mary and Tom! Thinks a stick is a fine wand!"

Hermione knew he was going to do it, before he actually did it. And, she didn't have time to stop him.

"Stupefy!" Tom Jr. yelled out, and Thomas flew backwards, unconscious.

"Thomas!" Mary shrieked, and immediately ran to her husband's side, while Hermione gasped, "Tom! How could you?!"

Tom Jr. ignored Hermione. "Now, where were we?" Tom Jr. drawled, finally glad that he had the upper hand.

Tom Sr. faced him, with a clenched jaw. "What do you want?"

"Answers." Tom Jr. replied. "Why did you marry Merope? Why did you leave her? Why did you leave _me?" _At the word 'me', Tom Jr.'s voice slightly cracked, and Hermione couldn't believe it. She felt _pity _on him.

Tom Sr.'s face turned red as well. "I didn't want to! She forced me! I hated her family! They were mental, nailing dead snakes, and hissing. And they were ugly-looking, too! Why would _I, _a wealthy man, marry a poor, ugly, hag? And what did she think? That she could keep me forever? Just because she claimed she was pregnant? I never wanted her . . . or _you."_ Tom Sr.'s eyes were now red, and were starting to glisten. Meanwhile, steam was pouring out of Tom Jr.'s ears.

"Filthy muggles!" Tom Jr. shrieked in anger. "Wizards and Witches are better than you! And yet, you treat them like mud! You've forced them to hide their powers, to look like muggles! Do you know, how many wizards and witches are tormented each day? Do you know how many of them, just wish to whip out their wands and kill the muggles? But the don't. Why? Because they aren't allowed to! Well, now, that's all going to change! Wizards and Witches have been hiding way too long. I shall lead them to power, to freedom, and it will be _you-_ you hear me?! _YOU! _You muggles will bow down before us, instead of us bowing to you! _We_ _will!"_

Everyone stared at Tom Jr. surprised at his words, and Hermione realized something. Tom's past was powerful- and very depressing. Muggles have been tormenting him, and he was done with it. She needed to know more about Tom's past, and what all lead him to become a Dark Lord.

"But first, I must destroy my filthy muggle heritage." Tom Jr. said softly.

Hermione eyes widened, "Tom! No!"

"Avada Kedavra!" Tom shrieked, the spell hitting Mary.

Thomas groaned, trying to reach her, "Mary? Mary!" Tom Sr. ran to Mary.

Hermione yanked on Tom Jr.'s arm, as he yelled out again. "Avada Kedavra!"

Thomas slumped down next to his wife, and Tom Sr. cradled both their heads.

"Tom!" Hermione shrieked, tackling Tom Jr. to the ground. She tried to yank the wand away, but Tom Jr. managed to utter a spell. Hermione flew backwards, slamming onto the wall, hard.

Tears falling, Tom Sr. looked up into his enraged son. "You . . . You killed them."

Tom Jr. struggled to keep his emotions together. "I hate you father." Both father, mother, and son, now lay dead, with utter terror on each of their faces.

Tom Jr. quickly pointed his wand at a ring on his finger. It started to glow, and Hermione knew what he had just done. He had created another Horcrux.

And the more surprising thing was . . . Tom Jr. was crying. And that was the last thing she remembered, before blackness took over.

* * *

Green. That was the first thing that came into Hermione's fuzzy mind. She was lying on Lucretia's bed, in the Head Girl's bedroom, in the Head Room, in Hogwarts. Hermione breathed slowly, remembering what had happened. Trying to kill Tom Jr. Going to Morfin. And . . . killed Thomas, Mary, and Tom Sr.- three innocent muggles. And it was all her fault.

Sure, she wasn't the one who killed them. She was basically unconscious. And that was her fault. She had been weak. And Hermione Granger was not weak. She hated herself for it. If she had stepped in, she could have saved the three muggles. But no- she just _tackled _Tom, while he went berserk, shooting the killing curse.

Suddenly, there was a soft tapping on the door. Hermione slowly turned her gaze to the window, and spotted a small, brown owl. After hesitating a moment, Hermione got off the bed, as the owl got impatient and started pecking loud and hard.

She opened the window and smiled at the owl. "Well, I'm not a morning person, you see." The owl ignored her and flew to the bowl of snacks.

Hermione took the rolled piece of paper out, and opened it. It was the Daily Prophet. Hermione winced at the headlines, but read on.

**THREE MUGGLES KILLED BY WIZARD**

_**Thomas Riddle, his wife Mary Riddle, and their son, Tom Riddle, were found last night dead. Muggles are startled at such news, and have not found a reason on how they were murdered. The Ministry of Magic took this case in their own hands, and immediately knew a wizard/witch could have done this. **_

_**The Killing Curse, which had been banned for decades, and one of the Unforgivables, had been used to murder the muggle family. The Ministry knew a Wizard who lived by the Riddle Manor for many years now, and went to him first.**_

_**Morfin Gaunt, who had already been in Azkaban for a three-year sentence, because of using magic in front of or on muggles, and for trying to murder Ministry workers. The Ministry found him drinking in his shack.**_

_**When the Ministry surrounded and questioned Morfin about the murder of the Riddles, Morfin admitted he had killed them himself. He said that he never liked the Riddles, and always wanted to kill them, especially Tom Riddle. He also said, that the reason he killed them, was because they stole his ring, which he always protects.**_

_**For final confirmation, the Ministry checked his wand for the last spell he used, and indeed, it was the Killing Curse.**_

_**The Ministry arrested Morfin, with a life-sentence, to Azkaban.**_

Hermione looked up, confused and over-whelmed. Tom Riddle Jr. was the murderer. . . but how did Morfin get arrested? Hermione read the article again, and mused over what Tom had done. Suddenly, she remembered Tom casting a spell on Morfin before they left. Something she had never heard or done before. Tom had tampered with Morfin's mind, making it seem like he had murdered the Riddles. And then, Tom took his ring, and created a Horcrux with the death of his father. He also used Morfin's wand to cast the Killing Curse, instead of his own.

Simply brilliant. Hermione shook her head, and thought about her task: If she wanted to know more about Tom's past, she would have to know more about the Riddles and Gaunts. She walked to her closet, and used a simple unlock charm, and opened her future books.

She found one muggle book about the murders, and started to read.

**RIDDLE FAMILY**

_**The Riddles were always rich folk. They bought a village, built a Manor, and have been living there since. The last of the Riddles were Thomas, Mary, and Tom.**_

_** Thomas's and Mary's son, Tom, was twenty-one when he ran away to marry Merope Gaunt. This news shocked many villagers, because he was already romantically involved with another muggle girl, and in fact, was going to propose to her. Another reason was the Riddles and the Gaunts were enemies ever since.**_

_** A few months later, news spread Merope was pregnant with Tom's child.**_

_** Tom appeared back at the Riddle Manor the next year. He said he was "taken in", and "forced" by the Gaunts to marry Merope. He denied Merope was pregnant, and lived back in the Riddle Manor, when everyone believed him.**_

_** No one ever heard of Merope ever since.**_

_** Though, Merope's father, Marvolo was found in the shack, dead of old age and heart attack. Later, Merope's brother, Morfin, came to stay at the shack.**_

_** After 16 years, many villagers moved away from the shack, after rumors of "death", "snakes", "hissing", and "howling noised at night". Thomas, Mary, and Tom Riddle were disliked by the villagers, of their temper and selfishness. Tom never did marry. And, the three were found dead on Christmas of 1943.**_

_** Their maid was the one who found them lying in the drawing room. She ran around town screaming, immediately alerting the police.**_

_** After the investigation, the police were baffled. The Riddles had no signs of being killed, but had utter terror on their faces. At first, the police and villagers suspected the watch-keeper, Frank Bryce, but with no more evidence, he was not arrested.**_

_** The murder of the Riddles have not been solved, and is still a mystery to this day.**_

Hermione stopped reading. That's all she really had to know about the Riddles. Because this was just a muggle book, it had no more to say, and Hermione still had many questions.

She locked the book up and went to a wizardry book about the Gaunts.

And that's when the door banged open.

**A/N: Whoa, I love writing cliffhangers, huh? **

**Well . . . here's the riddle of the Day!**

**What is the value of ½ of 2/3 of ¾ of 4/5 of 5/6 of 6/7 of 7/8 of 8/7 of 9/10 of 1,000?**

**Whoa- mathy;)**

**Anyways, review your answers and thoughts! ;) Oh, and mind voting on the poll?**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: *Sniffle* You guys are so awesome! I've got so many follows, favorites, and reviews! Thanks PLENTY! **

**Sadly, I have some bad news for you. School's approaching [and it's comin fast! Aah! The horror!], and I'm gonna be BUSY! Of course, I'll still update, but . . . sadly, slower. *Sniffle* **

**Anyways, today's sunny, instead of all gloomy like last time, so . . . wipe the tears young ones!**

**Guesssss what?! The Poll, for what name should Voldemort's son name be, is still going! There's 4 choices now! I hope you'll vote!**

**Thanks Random Google and JoeCool989 for reviewing those names to me!**

**Also, remember how I said IHaveASparklyFace was awarded a character? Well, her name is Nikki! She is mentioned in this chapter. Don't worry, she'll come in person later . . .**

**Answer to the riddle is . . . 100!**

**Disclaimer: Hmm . . . let's see, I should buy that green/pink dress J. K Rowling wore, so I can be J. K! Uh, yeah, I'm too old to play dress up. Sadly, J.K Rowling is a [complete] different person.**

**MCat: Aww, the answer to the riddle isn't right, but I did update for ya! Hope Chapter 13 is considered a "great" chapter?**

**Ambrosia-Ilektra: Hehe, sorry! I have a bad habit doing that . . . Thanks though!**

**IHaveASparklyFace: -_- Ugh. And, you actually did. . . remember the Mini Chapter 12? About the poll? I was hoping it wouldn't do that, but whatevs.**

**equestrain2011: Aah! Yeah, bad habit of mine-_-.**

**xXallegedangelXx: Hahaha! Hilarious! Hmm . . . you just gave me an idea;) Love your review! Full of ideas! I always wondered what people thought after the read the chapter! So, thanks for telling me. And they give me a lot of ideas, too! Just, A LOT of Thanks! :D Aah! *shudder* The Spoon?! Oh, please, spare me! I even wrote the chapter for you! *Sighs with relief*. Hehe;)**

**Might Ruler of Gummi Bears: That's because I'm awesome, of course. Hehe;) And, yep, got the riddle right!**

**JessicaMoonbeam: Thank you! **

**Love2Read: Hehe;) I love action! Haha! XD And, let's see if you're right!**

**Chapter 13**

Hermione yelped out in surprise, and barely had time to stuff the book under the covers. And, at the door, stood no other than Harry and Draco.

"See? I told you she's fine." An annoyed voice came from behind them.

Worried that Tom would see the books from the future, Hermione quickly fumbled, "Er- guys, I'll see you later." She gave the slightest nod to Tom, and reluctantly Harry and Draco backed up.

Hermione shut the door- and locked it. She felt kind of bad, shutting them out, but, it wasn't safe with Tom there, too. She knew the reason they barged in, was because she . . . well, disappeared! Vanished from Hogsmeade, didn't return for the meeting, so _of course _they were worried sick. But, she'll explain everything later. Today was-.

Hermione's eyes widened. _Today was Christmas!_ Oh, how could she have forgotten?! 'Maybe 'cause I was too busy trying not to get killed,' Hermione thought, half-sarcastic. She looked at her closed closet, where she had stashed all the presents for her friends. Hermione sighed. She would have to give them later.

She glanced at her bed, where the presents were piled up.

After making up her mind, Hermione made her way back to the Gaunt book. This book was special to her. She had found it in Hogwarts, with Dumbledore's handwriting in it. Before, she had no idea what Dumbledore was writing about. Before she could research about it, however, she had to change tasks and needed to help Harry. And now, this book just might help a lot. And answer many questions. Hermione started reading.

**GAUNT FAMILY**

_**The Gaunts were purebloods, descendents of Salazar Slytherin. Their race was thought to be ended in the year 1943. The last three Gaunts were Marvolo, Morfin, and Merope. They lived in a shack, a little ways of a muggle village. This village was owned by the Riddles.**_

_**Morfin noticed that Merope was always looking at one particular muggle- Tom Riddle, their enemy. Angered, he beat her, then hexed Tom.**_

_**When a Ministry worker came to investigate if the Gaunts had used magic in front/on muggles, Marvolo and Morfin acted violent. The ministry worker escaped, and came back with more workers. They surrounded Marvolo and Morfin, and after a small fight, they managed to send them to Azkaban.**_

_**Marvolo had a sentence of 6 months, while Morfin had a sentence of 3 years. Merope was left in the shack.**_

_**Merope, who was finally free with her abusive father and brother, finally was able to do whatever she liked. She brewed up a love potion, and somehow managed to make Tom drink it. Merope wrote a letter to Marvolo and Morfin, then she and Tom both ran away and married. **_

_**Marvolo returned to the shack, thinking that Merope was still there, but instead found a letter. After he knew what Merope had done, he had a small heart attack, causing him to die early in life.**_

_**Meanwhile, Merope became pregnant. After a while, she decided to stop giving Tom the love potion, in hope that Tom was really in love with her, and that he wouldn't leave her or the child. Either way, she was wrong. When Tom found out, he immediately fled, terrified.**_

_**Back at the village, Tom said he was forced to marry Merope, which was only half the truth. He didn't say the real truth, thinking that the villagers wouldn't believe it and think he was mental. He lived back with his parents in the Manor.**_

_**All alone, Merope managed to end up in a muggle Orphanage, where she gave birth to a boy, on Christmas. She named him Tom Marvolo Riddle, after the boy's father and grandfather. Soon after, she died.**_

_**Meanwhile, Morfin came back to the shack, learning what his sister had done, and that both sister and father were dead. Morfin went into deep anger and depression. He hated the Riddles and his sister. He always thought his sister killed Marvolo. Morfin continued to stay in the shack.**_

_**Tom Marvolo Riddle had originated the skills of the Gaunts. He could speak Parseltongue, and was a wizard. Albus Dumbledore, a teacher at Hogwarts, arrived at the Orphanage, to speak to Tom. Tom attended Hogwarts, and like the Gaunts, was selected in Slytherin, and was interested in the Dark Arts.**_

_**When Tom was roughly 17, he ordered a Basilisk to kill a muggle-born, Myrtle. Though, Remues Hagrid was accused.**_

_**Just a few days on Christmas Eve, Hermione Lucretia Black, a pure-blood witch, found out that that Tom was the murderer, and not Hagrid. She accompanied him to Hogsmeade, where they actually left and apparated to the Gaunt Shack.**_

_**At first, Morfin threatened Tom, thinking he was Tom Sr. After a short conversation, Tom learned about his mother and father. At that time though, he did not know about the love potion. Instead, he thought Tom Sr. left because Merope was a witch- which was only half-true. Angered that his father would leave a helpless woman, Tom barged into the Riddle Manor, where his two grandparents and father were.**_

_**Their conversation was quick and ended violently. At the end of their talk, Tom Jr. killed Mary and Thomas with the killing curse. Hermione tried to stop Tom Jr. in killing Tom Sr. as well, but Tom stunned her.**_

_**Tom Jr. then killed Tom Sr. **_

_**Tom Jr. quickly apparated with Hermione to the Gaunt Shack, returned Morfin's wand, and apparated back to Hogsmeade. **_

_**The Ministry accused Morfin, who admitted he did kill the Riddles because they stole his father's most prized passion: a ring. He received a life-sentence in Azkaban, and passed away within the walls.**_

_**Later though, it is found out that after Tom stunned Morfin, he took Morfin's wand and ring, and also tampered with Morfin's mind. By then, Morfin was already dead, and Tom was out of Hogwarts. **_

_**And that was the end of the Gaunt Family.**_

Hermione took a deep breath and read it again. And again. And again.

A million thoughts went to Hermione's mind, and each one she couldn't believe.

She sighed, cleared her thoughts, closed her eyes, and sat there for a few minutes. She had learned this from her father, to keep herself calm, and think better.

Hermione opened her eyes- and the thoughts came back to Hermione. Though, more slowly.

Merope used a love potion. So, it wasn't completely Tom's fault. Apparently, he already was in love, and Merope used the potion . . . Hermione felt a sudden urge to strangle Merope. Why did she have to fall in love with Tom Riddle Sr., because of his looks?! Of course Tom would run away!

Tom Jr. had thought it was all his dad's fault, of leaving Merope because she was a witch . . . Hermione's eyes widened. That's why he hated muggles so much! It was because of his past! Clearly, he had gone to the Shack, to learn more about his family and history.

Hermione closed her eyes, and recalled Tom's outburst: _"Filthy muggles! Wizards and Witches are better than you! And yet, you treat them like mud! You've forced them to hide their powers, to look like muggles! Do you know, how many wizards and witches are tormented each day? Do you know how many of them, just wish to whip out their wands and kill the muggles? But they don't. Why? Because they aren't allowed to! Well, now, that's all going to change! Wizards and Witches have been hiding way too long. I shall lead them to power, to freedom, and it will be you- you hear me?! YOU! You muggles will bow down before us, instead of us bowing to you! We will!" _

Tom had left out hints on his past in his message, without knowing it. He must have been 'treated like mud', was 'forced to hide his powers', 'to look like muggles', was 'tormented each day', 'wished to whip out his wand and kill muggles,' . . . but he didn't. And, he's decided to change it. Now, he has decided to become the new Dark Lord.

Hermione frowned. Then . . . why did he create these meeting with Death Eaters, and Horcruxes? Was there a different reason? Was he . . . could it be true? Was he actually not planning to become a Dark Lord? But why? He was a master at Dark Arts. Grindelwald could have helped him even.

Hermione sighed. More questions to answer.

And . . . it must have been Tom who had put Hermione back into her room. Her eye's widened. Which meant he put her back in her bed last time, too! The time, when she was so tired after Harry's lessons and the meeting. She had collapsed onto the couch, and Tom must have dragged her into her room.

Hermione jumped up, and rushed to her cabinet. She moved the scrolls and paper outside, and sighed with relief when she saw the Felix potion was still there. Foolishly, she had not locked the cabinet. She did so, but she was still confused. Tom could have taken it. But, he didn't.

After Hermione checked her whole room, she found out that Tom took nothing. He didn't even browse around. But why? A very confused Hermione plopped onto her bed.

There was another huge question that kept on nagging her. The book mentioned Hermione Lucretia Black. And last time Hermione read the book, the name was mentioned nowhere. How could it be?

Hermione glanced at the book again. She was going to have to ask Ginny.

Hermione suddenly remembered Tom telling her that he would leave after Christmas morning. Which meant, after breakfast. She glanced at the clock, and was clearly surprised. It was very early morning.

Hermione locked up the book, and sat down, peering at the presents. She grinned like a mad ma- no, like a mad woman.

* * *

She had gotten new books from Ginny, Harry, and Ron, with an addition of Honeydukes candy. Lavender gave Hermione make-up. Draco's gift was Hermione last Christmas gift, a muggle poem book, with a note that said, '_I don't understand a bloody word of this! Do muggles speak a different language?! Last time I checked, their language status was English. I was about to rip the book to shreds, but I thought it would also be a nice Christmas gift to you. Have to return the favor, unfortunately. ~Draco'_

Hermione had rolled her eyes, chuckling.

Alice and Ashley both gave her cards, a book, and candy. Though, one gift Hermione was impressed by, was from a girl named Nikki. She must have been Lucretia's best, _best _friend. It was a book of Quidditch tactics, and broom. Obviously, Nikki was rich. Hermione would have to meet this girl. After all, she _was _Lucretia's friend.

Though, the most surprising gift was from Tom Riddle, himself. It was just a plain black card, with the just one single golden word: Thanks. Even still, Hermione was shocked.

Hermione, now, got up clearing away the gift wrap. She spotted a yellow ribbon under the bed. Hermione got down on all fours, and pulled the ribbon. Though, it was heavier than Hermione thought it would be. Too heavy.

Hermione lay flat on the floor, and peered under the bed, slowly pulling the ribbon. The ribbon was connected to another present.

'It must have fell down by mistake,' Hermione thought, sitting up-right. The gift was small, with yellow ribbons, and green gift wrap. Neatly tucked into the ribbons, was a small note.

Hermione read the words, completely confused. '_I knew you would want this. I'm sorry for giving it so late.'_

Hermione hesitated, debating to open it, or not. Curiosity took over her, and she ripped the present. She uncovered a small, maroon jewelry box. She opened the top, and gasped in shock.

It was a locket. _The _locket. It shined, with a golden S engraved on the locket. Shaking, Hermione held the locket to her face. That was when she noticed something small sticking out of the locket.

She slowly opened it up, revealing a beautiful woman, and a note fell on the ground. Hermione had no time to think or read the note, because just then, the world turned black.

**A/N: Hmm, the chapter is kinda a filler. Ehh, hope you still like it though. ;)**

**If you have any questions that I haven't clarified [sometimes I forget, sorry!], please review them to me! I'll make sure to put them in the chapter.**

**Anyways, Riddle of the Day!**

**If three cats catch three mice in three minutes, how many cats would be needed to catch 100 mice in 100 minutes?**

**Please review your thoughts and answers! I always like to hear from ya guys!**

**Also, make sure to check out the poll and vote! Thanks guys! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I'm back! What, you didn't think I would just leave you with a filler chapter, now did you?!**

**And, the answer to the riddle is . . .The same three cats! Alice2Epic, Love2Read, JessicaMoonbeam, and Mighty Ruler of Gummi Bears got it right!**

**Congrats to Love2Read and IHaveASparklyFace for reviewing on EVERY single chapter! WHY exactly am I congratulating them? Well, that's for me to know, and you to find out! **_**(*HUGE hint hint*)**_

**Also, remember that poll? It was a VERY close call- and now there are TWO choices! Thanks Random Google and JoeCool989 for reviewing the names to me! ;)**

**Disclaimer: Do fear, for J K Rowling is not here!**

**IHaveASparklyFace: I know. COUGH. Sadly, it wasn't as easy as you taught it would be. The answer to the riddle is actually 3- not 100! You probably want to, and you already did, so ya. No, I didn't. Oh . . . *shakes head sadly***

**Alice2Epic: Got the riddle right! I know, I was hoping it wouldn't do that! I tried to;)**

**JessicaMoonbeam: Hehe, sorry! It's just my REALLY bad habit! I'll try to spare you guys some torture;) Thanks, and hope this chapter too is awesome! Oh, the Gaunt history is totally true. I researched it a little, so got the full details. I did change a little though, like Tom Jr. never did tell Morfin who he was. So, overall though, the Gaunt history is true.**

**Love2Read: Thank you SO much! You've reviewed EVERY chapter, with long, thoughtful reviews! Thanks so much! Every single of your reviews made my day! ;D Oh, and you also got the riddle right!**

**Mighty Ruler of Gummi Bears: Yep, got the riddle right! Thanks! Oh, you wish! ;)**

**smilelylol: Here it is! ;) Oh, you feel that way? Well, I'll try to harden him up then! XD Well, there might be a little Dramione, but it's only a brother/sister relationship sorta thing. But anyways, thanks!**

**Chapter 14**

_Three year old_ _Lucretia pressed her ear as hard as she could to the wooden door, but even still, she could only hear snitches of the conversation._

"_What do you think they're doing, Orion?" Lucretia whispered fearfully._

_In the darkness, Lucretia felt Orion's warm hand hold hers. "I don't know, Lucretia."_

" _. . . I won't!"_

"_You have to . . ."_

"_. . . don't care what he . . ."_

"_Listen . . ."_

"_That's enough!" The female voice shrieked, firm and impatient. Immediately, Lucretia and Orion ran to the stairs and pretended to draw on the sheet of paper._

_The door burst open, and Melania stormed out. Her dark hair was loose and long, and she wore a simple red and white dress. Her usual cheeriness was gone, as she didn't even acknowledge her two kids, and stomped upstairs._

_Orion and Lucretia shared a look of confusion and fear. Just then, a man stepped out of the doorway, a face full of dismay and exasperation. He had a black cloak on top of his brown outfit._

_The two young ones ran to the man. "Daddy!"_

_Arcturus, the kid's father, sadly smiled at the two kids. He squatted down, kissed his kid's foreheads, and ruffled their hair. "Have you finished homework, young ones?"_

_Lucretia gently pushed her father's hand away and whined. "It's just the alphabet, daddy!"_

_Orion nodded with her. "The muggles are very dumb, aren't they?"_

_Arcturus winced slightly. But then he quickly smiled and gave them a mocking stern look. "Don't call them that, Wizard and Witch!"_

_Lucretia laughed, delighted, as Orion grinned._

_Arcturus stood up. "Just wait when you're eleven! Ah, you'll be in school full of Wizards and Witches! Won't that be fun?"_

"_Of course, father!" Lucretia grinned with Orion._

_Suddenly, Orion frowned. "Father . . . why is mum mad?"_

_Arcturus sighed, and looked up the staircase. "She is . . . just having a headache."_

_Lucretia frowned, and asked, "Are you going to be leaving again?"_

_Arcturus looked at his kids sadly. "I have to."_

"_Why?" Orion asked angrily._

"_You never stay with us anymore!" Lucretia cried._

_Arcturus frowned. "It's my duty young ones. You will understand as well when you are older."_

_The two kids frowned, angry and confused. Arcturus smiled at them. "Guess what I got you!"_

_Orion and Lucretia each cocked their heads, waiting. "What?"_

_Arcturus smirked, finally glad for the change of subject. "Tut tut. You have to guess."_

"_Get away from them!" Melania rushed down the stairs, pulling her two kids away from Arcturus._

_Arcturus reeled back in shock, "Mela, I—"_

"_Don't call me that!" Melania yelled. "Just get out of here!"_

_Arcturus stepped forward, trying to reach his family. "Please Mela, it's my duty and I'm staying royal. Let me talk to Orion and Lucreti—"_

_Melania whipped out her wand. "Do-do-don't make me use th-th-this!"_

_Arcturus's face darkened as he glared. "You wouldn't dare."_

The scene shifted.

_Three year old Lucretia held out two huge earrings in front of her. They were gold and green. Lucretia looked at herself in the huge mirror, and put the earrings next to her ears._

_ Melania noticed this and laughed. "Oh, Lucretia, those are for you when you're older!" Lucretia pouted, and gave the earrings to Melania._

_ They were Melania's dressing room. Melania was wearing a fancy silver dress, with green laces on her back. Her hair was curled beautifully, with a lighter shade of brown._

_ "Why can't I come, mummy?" Lucretia whined, as Melania secured her earrings. _

_ "Because it's an adult party, darling." Melania replied, sitting down. Seeing her daughter was upset, she offered, "Now, why don't you select what make-up I should up on?"_

_ Lucretia's face beamed, as she slowly and carefully chose the make-up. A few minutes later, Melania stood in front of Lucretia, waiting for her thoughts._

_ Lucretia eyed her mother, then frowned. "Something is missing . . ." She bolted into the closet, with a confused Melania watching._

_ Lucretia emerged holding a small, maroon, jewelry box. She handed it to Melania._

_ Melania opened the box and smiled. "I've almost forgotten about this." She pulled out a gold locket. "It's beautiful." Melania breathed. "Thank you Lucretia."_

_ Lucretia beamed. "You're welcome, mummy! And you look beautiful, too!"_

_ Melania hugged her daughter, and they exited the room._

The scene faded.

_Hermione looked around. She was not in her room. She wasn't clutching the locket. She was just standing in a dark, gray, room, alone. Well, she thought she was alone._

_ "Hello Hermione. I guess this is our first meeting together, face-to-face?" A soft, girl's voice sliced the silence in the room._

_ Hermione whirled around, eyes scanning the dark shadows. Who was talking to her?_

_ As if reading her thoughts, the voice laughed. "Oh, you've forgotten me already?" Someone stepped out of the shadows. In front of Hermione stood . . . Hermione. No- there were huge differences. The girl had much darker, smoother, and curvy long brown hair. She was a little taller than Hermione, and seemed to be the same age as Hermione. She had a simple, but elegant dark green dress on. She didn't have a cheery look, but had calm, amused expression on. The girl really did have a Hermione-ish look, but was a very completely different at the same time._

_ And just like that, Hermione knew who she was. "Lucretia Black." Hermione breathed._

_ Lucretia smiled, pleased that Hermione remembered. She bowed her head._

_ Hermione's questions came tumbling down. "What am I doing here? Where are we? Are you real? What's going on?! What was the locket? Were you—"_

_ Lucretia laughed again. "Hush, Hermione! I will try to answer all your questions." Hermione reluctantly stopped and listened. "We are inside you right now-Lost in your thoughts." Hermione looked around. "After you touched the locket, I had full power over you. I managed to give you two of my memories, and I finally managed to meet you."_

_ Hermione kept on staring at Lucretia confused. "About this time-travel . . . I came back here, and I was, well, you. How exactly?"_

_ "That is something you must ask Dumbledore. I only have full power over you for so much time." Lucretia answered._

_ "What do you mean 'full power over me'?" Hermione asked._

_ Lucretia sighed. "I am inside you Hermione. It's like having two souls-two souls that keep fighting to win over the body. When Tom Riddle appeared, your soul cowered, letting me take over you. I gave you confidence. But I am weak as well. Just as Tom leaves, I have to let go, letting your own soul take over."_

_Hermione started to understand her slowly. Though, even still, she felt herself getting a headache._

"_Also, you are also not happy that I am inside you." Lucretia continued._

_Hermione felt herself redden. "Er- sorry, but—"_

"_I understand." Lucretia interrupted, smiling. "But later, you must let me take over you, instead of fighting me." _

"_When you mean 'take over', does that mean, I'll be completely you? Like will it reverse? Me being inside of you?" Hermione asked thoughtfully._

_Lucretia shook her head. "No. This is your body. Forever you will control me. But, you must learn about me. My memories, history, and life. Haven't you ever wondered why Dumbledore gave you a real person instead of a fake one, like the others? You must find this out well Hermione. There is another reason you are here." Lucretia explained._

_Hermione looked at her startled. Yes, she did wonder why she had gotten Lucretia. But, was there a real purpose behind it? Suddenly, she noticed Lucretia paling. Was it? She was . . . fading._

_Lucretia noticed this too. "You are waking up." Her dress started to turn black, as the shadows started to capture her. "Don't show anyone the locket. Don't wear it." Only Lucretia's face, neck, and her hands were visible now. "Watch out for -"_

_Hermione desperately called out. "Lucretia?!"_

_Hermione was now completely alone. She felt the shadows tickle her neck, then start to take over her. "Lucretia! Watch out for what?!" Then darkness blinded her._

Hermione groaned and opened her eyes. She was in her room, with the locket beside her. She slowly sat up. Was it just her, or did she seriously dream about meeting Lucretia? Hermione shook her head. It wasn't a dream, she knew that. She really did meet her. But what Lucretia all said gave Hermione more questions and more headaches.

Hermione closely eyed the locket. She suddenly realized who the beautiful woman was. It was not other than Melania, Lucretia's mother.

Hermione carefully picked up the folded note. It was handwritten in bold, sloppy cursive.

_Dear Child,_

_This is your last year at Hogwarts. The last year for you to stay with the Wizards and Witches. And next year you will step into the real world. You must be prepared._

_Now, enough about that. It is Christmas after all._

_This is your special Christmas, young one. I have sent you a gift. When the time comes you will know how to use it._

_The locket belonged to our families, being passed down generation by generation, giving it to each daughter, while the son got a ring. Your mother had this locket, but she did not want to use it. She locked it away, but my dear Lucretia, you opened her eyes and she finally accepted the locket's power. Alas, you were not at age, and I could not give the locket, or the ring, to either you or Orion._

_But here you are! You are finally 17, and I hand this locket to you. _

_Together, both brother and sister, you must unlock the power, that each of our families have done._

_I wish I could tell you more, young one._

_Merry Christmas_

Of course, the words made absolute no sense to Hermione. Though, she found herself silently crying. And was it? She heard a voice speaking to her.

_Thank you Hermione for letting me take over._

Hermione hesitated. She knew Lucretia was talking to her. Hermione thought in her head. 'Er- you're welcome?'

_The note does not make much sense to me as it does to you. But I will try to help you. _Lucretia continued. _First, you must find out about my father. I will try to give you memories and dreams. Though, talking to you directly will take much of my power. You will only hear me faintly._

'Can't I see you again?' Hermione urged Lucretia.

_No. _Lucretia's voice was already fading. _ . . . used to much power . . . read more . . . someone's coming!_

Hermione quickly wiped away her tears, threw the locket and note into a drawer, just as the door burst open.

"Doesn't anyone know how to knock these days?" Hermione commented dryly, without turning around.

"Hermione we need to talk." A steady, but angry voice snarled.

Hermione spun around, surprised to find Orion standing at the door, with fist clenched and eyes red. "Orion?"

Orion's eyes met Hermione's. "We need to talk."

* * *

Hermione breathed the cold, frosty air of winter. She flicked a small icicle that was clinging to the railing of the Astromy Tower. Orion was across the tower, looking far into the distance.

Hermione really wanted him to finish his talk. She needed to talk to Tom before he left. In fact, he didn't even say why he was leaving! Though, Hermione had a huge hunch, she need all the information she could get.

Hermione sighed. If she was going to handle Orion, a family member of Lucretia's and probably the closest one, she would have to let Lucretia take over. Hermione loosened her limbs and closed her eyes. 'Lucretia . . . I need you now.'

_Thank you Hermione._

'He's your brother; take care of him.' Hermione instructed, and she felt a tingling in her mouth.

"Orion, what's the matter?" Hermione asked. She quickly held back her surprised look. Those certainly weren't her words. They were Lucretia's!

Orion sighed, and turned around. He opened his fist. Hermione walked to Orion and peered at the small object.

Hermione gasped. It looked like the ring Tom stole from Morfin. Unfortunately, Orion heard the gasp, and his eyes shot to Hermione. "What is it?"

"He used to wear it on his hand." Hermione- Lucretia- said. "Did you get the note about all that nonsense power?"

"I know that." Orion replied. "I did. He mentioned you got a locket?"

Hermione glared. "I threw it away. I know it will always follow me, because I am the rightful owner. The ring will follow you as well, but I want you to keep it as far away from you as you can."

Orion nodded, slipping the ring back into his pocket. "What can't we escape from him?"

Hermione did not answer, but instead, she grinned and flung her arms around Orion. Thankfully, Orion's face was behind her, so he did not see Hermione's startled and disgusted face. 'Really Lucretia?!'

_He is my brother Hermione._

Hermione felt herself getting taken over again, and smiled. "Merry Christmas dear brother!"

Orion rolled his eyes, a smile playing on his lips. "You too, sis." He winked at her. "Now, I wonder what my big sissy got for her amazing brother?"

Hermione playfully whacked his arm. "At the Feast, little brother."

* * *

Hermione quickly rushed into the Head Room and looked around. It was completely deserted. She glanced at Tom's room. Could he be inside?

After a hesitating moment, Hermione cautiously walked towards the door. She took a few breaths and shook her hands a little. She was about to enter the Dark Lord's bedroom.

Just as Hermione's hand barely touched the knob, the door swung open revealing a clocked figure. Hermione recognized it immediately. It was Tom's robe during the Death Eater meetings.

Tom flipped back his hood, and glared at Hermione. "You aren't allowed to enter my room, Hermione."

Unfortunately, Lucretia had disappeared from Hermione after the talk with Orion. Now, Hermione just stammered. She had her own courage now, but she was still a little afraid of Tom. She was going to need all of Lucretia's courage if she was going to do what she wanted to do.

'Please Lucretia,' Hermione prayed. 'Give me courage.'

_. . . can't ._

'Please Lucretia!'

Hermione didn't get a reply, but she felt a faint tingling in her body, and courage surged over her.

Her eyes narrowed at Tom. "We need to talk."

Tom snorted. "Your boyfriends just came here running, all worried about you, and then Orion storms in like a bull, and now you're here telling me to have a 'talk'." Tom rolled his eyes. "This is an interesting Christmas."

"They're not my boyfriends!" Hermione couldn't help herself reply hotly. "And Orion came because . . . because of family issues!"

"Family issues." Tom replied.

"Yes family issues." Hermione sniffed firmly. "Speaking of which, you promised to tell me where you were going, and if you tell me what the hell happened with _your_ family, I have something you'd like to know about _my _family!"

"I'm surprised you're still asking what I'm doing." Tom said. "Besides you already know the answer. I'm creating Horcruxes." Hermione winced. She knew it! "Besides, you don't need to know a bloody thing about my family, and I wouldn't care less about yours either!"

Hermione felt herself reddening. She was so mad she couldn't speak.

Tom took that as his cue, closed the door, and made his way to the portrait.

"Wait!" Hermione desperately called out. "My-my-my family issue involves a particular locket and a ring."

Tom's eyes shot towards Hermione's and he stared. "I'm in."

**A/N: Yay, an ending without a cliffhanger! Hehe;)**

**So, how's the chapter people? ;)**

**And Riiiiiiidle of the Day!**

**Four men sat dawn to play,**

**They played all night till break of day.**

**They played for gold and not for fun,**

**With separate scores for everyone.**

**When they had come to square accounts,**

**They all had made quite fair amounts.**

**Can you the paradox explain,**

**If no one lost, how all could gain?**

**Long riddle with a long chapter! Review your thoughts and answers!**

**Also, check out the poll! Remember- there's only TWO choices! Which is gonna be the winner? So, please please vote!**

**Aah! Countdown to school starts, and I'll be busy!**

**Thanks all of you guys! In fact, if I get a lot of response back, I just might write again soon . . . (*hint hint*)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: WHOO HOO! MORE THAN HUNDRED [112 to be exact] REVIEWS! Thank you all awesome reviewers!**

**This chapter is a gift to all you awesome readers before I head back to school, and for reviewing awesomely! Hope you enjoy this! :D**

**The answer to the riddle was . . . The men were musicians! Ruler of Gummi Bears, Mystical Topaz, Alice2Epic and IHaveASparklyFace got it right!**

**And as for the Poll? The two choices were: Kieran and Hadrian. And the winner of the poll was . . . Hadrian Salazar Riddle! Congrats Random Google for reviewing the name to me! :D Also, thanks to ALL the voters for, well, voting!**

**So, Random Google has won an award. He will be a character in this story, though not in this chapter yet!**

**Congratulations to IHaveASparklyFace, ThePinkiePie, and Love2Read for reviewing on ****EVERY SINGLE**** chapter!**

**Remember how I said that IHaveASparklyFace won a character? Well, her character is Nikki Vaughn, and she's in this chapter! Also, Alice Knight, Alice2Epic's character is in here as well!**

_**Also, **_** IHaveASparklyFace made sure I say this;)- Thanks IHaveASparklyFace for [sorta] betaing this chapter! From now on, IHaveASparklyFace is my beta, but then again, she isn't. Make any sense? ;) **

**Disclaimer: I'm seriously getting bored writing these**

**IHaveASparklyFace: Excuse me? Yep! -_- What?!**

**ThePinkiePie: -_-**

**Mighty Ruler of Gummi Bears: Yep! Thanks!**

**Love2Read: Thanks!**

**Mystical Topaz: Thank you!**

**Chapter 15**

Hermione thought her friends would be worried sick about her by now. But instead, they were fuming. Seriously. She could literally see the smoke coming out of their ears.

"What the bloody hell did you think you were doing?!" Ron yelled. Hermione flinched, awkwardly standing in the middle of the group.

Draco was more worried about his reputation, than Hermione's well being. "If Tom goes around telling everyone that I stormed in the Head's Room, I'm gonna kill him, and I don't care if he's the stupid dark lord!"

Lavender was furious that Hermione didn't have a single make-up on. "Hermione! Today's Christmas and you forget about make-up?! Do I need another class with you?!"

Only Ginny and Harry were reasonable.

"Will you guys _shut it?!_" Hermione yelled above the huge argument. "Doesn't anyone want to hear what actually happened?!"

The group hushed up immediately.

Harry nodded as Ginny said, "From the beginning."

Hermione immediately told them about the Shrieking Shack. "Melania, Lucretia, and Orion used to live in the shack. I even got a memory from Lucretia when I saw it." Hermione described the memory, and then how she used the Killing Curse on Tom.

"You _WHAT?!"_ exclaimed Ron, Ginny, Lavender, and Harry at the same time.

"Let me guess- he didn't die like he was supposed to." Draco drawled, rolling his eyes.

Hermione shook her head. "No. He already had one Horcrux."

"Myrtle." Ginny breathed.

"Yes. He was just testing it." Hermione said.

"I'd laugh if the Horcrux failed, and he really did die." Draco snickered.

Hermione ignored him, and continued to tell them about Morfin Gaunt, and the three muggle Riddles. She told them all the information she got from her future books. Hermione even told them about the locket and ring, as well as the two new memories and the meeting with Lucretia.

"Bloody him." Draco breathed. "He killed his own father and grandparents, without knowing the truth, and he learns all this from a drunk man. _And_ he already has two Horcruxes."

"Bloody." Ron agreed.

Ginny sat up. "I'll research more about this Time Travel and sharing souls."

Hermione nodded and faced Lavender and Ron. "I want you to learn as much as you can about the locket and the ring."

Lavender grinned eagerly, while Ron shrugged, "Sure."

Hermione turned to Harry and Draco. "I need you both to research all you can on the Riddles, but mostly on the Blacks."

Harry and Draco nodded.

Hermione spoke to all of them, "I'll have this talk with Dumbledore, and deal with the locket and ring. I'll also help you Ginny."

Ginny smiled at Hermione. "Thanks."

Draco got up and clapped his hands. "So, the chase is on!"

* * *

All five of them went to the Requirement room, while Hermione made her way to the Head room. She was going to talk to Tom and Orion about the ring and locket. After that, she would have to attend the Christmas Feast. And _finally, _she would have that talk with Dumbledore.

Suddenly, she felt someone grab her shoulder.

Hermione whirled around-then stopped.

In front of her was a girl, obviously a 7th year, because Hermione recognized her in different classes. By her robe, Hermione knew this girl was in Ravenclaw. She had a soft caramel-looking hair, with chocolate brown underlites. Her eyes were a sharp shade of violet.

Behind her were Ashley, Alice, and Cynthia, who were looking at the both girls oddly.

"Hermione, are you okay?" the girl in front of her asked. "You were muttering to yourself."

"Uh, yeah, I was just having a headache." Hermione fumbled. To herself she thought 'Lucretia, help me.'

Cynthia walked over. "Leave her be, Nicolette."

The brown haired girl, Nicolette, glared. "I told you not to call me that!"

Hermione eyed Nicolette. Could she be Nikki? The rich girl who gave her the Quidditch things? Hermione tried again to call Lucretia, 'Lucretia, Nikki is here! Please, come on! Your best friend, I think? Lucretia, I need help here!'

"You think I care?" Cynthia shot back.

Nikki glared. "Of course not! I _know _you care!" Cynthia opened her mouth, but Nikki cut in. "You _ah-viously_ also can't pronounce words correctly either. What were you calling that poor fellow? Oh yeah, Won-Won. Real attractive and not stupid at all!"

Alice and Ashley started to laugh, but reduced to giggles when Cynthia shot them a look. Hermione just kept staring. Won-Won? Was Cynthia seriously talking to Ron?!

Hermione raised her voice. "That's enough guys!"

Nikki smirked, as Cynthia glared daggers. "Whatever." She spat, and stormed off.

"Lovely he-she, isn't she?" Nikki commented sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Ashley grinned at Hermione. "Merry Christmas, Hermione! Er- Sorry about bringing Cynthia." She apologized. "You know about her and her arguments."

Hermione laughed. "Cynthia never stops an argument- I think that's the closest I can get to a 'Merry Christmas'." Hermione hoped that was true- she really didn't know anything about Cynthia.

"Merry Christmas Hermione," Alice laughed, "And don't forget about the party tonight!"

Before Hermione could ask what party, both Alice and Ashley left.

Nikki faced Hermione and crossed her arms.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Something is seriously wrong with you, and you're not telling me what." Nikki commented, and kept eyeing her.

"There isn't anything wrong with me!"  
Nikki's eyes blazed with hurt and anger. "Oh, I'm _sure_. That's why you haven't been talking with me for the past couple of days. That's _also_ why you didn't give me a Christmas present. And, suddenly, you're hanging around with Tom Riddle, Harry Evans, and how come I wasn't the first one to know you had a boyfriend?! I'm _puh-RETTY_ sure, that I told you about Jaise first!"

Hermione winced at Nikki's tone. "I've been busy. I'm the Head Girl, for goodness sake! I have patrol, and—"

"Meetings. Yeah, yeah, I know." Nikki shot back. Her words were practically dripping with sarcasm. "But, _I_ thought that they were canceled for Christmas, remember?"

Hermione stared at her. How did she know about the Death Eater meetings? Was she a Death Eater as well?

When Hermione didn't answer Nikki cried out, "You told me! For the LOVE of Gucci, Hermione, what is wrong with you?!"

"And, and, Tom Riddle is Head Boy! I'm not exactly 'hanging out' with him. Harry Evans is just my friend, and I don't have a boyfriend!" Hermione continued.

"Totally." Nikki nodded. "That's why you and him were walking around in Hogsmeade together, right? And c'mon, everyone knows you have feelings for Draco Ringdale, and you befriended Harry because of it!"

"That was just for protection after, you know, Myrtle!" Hermione winced, "And Draco and I, do not have a relationship together, and won't ever. Besides Harry was my friend for years!" Hermione's eyes immediately widened, but Nikki heard her mistake.

"For years? _For years_?! Hermione, he's new here! He lived in America before coming to Hogwarts! How would you know him?! Hermione, you are seriously messed up, and I want the truth right now." Nikki stepped forward, glaring. "Spill it Hermione."

'Lucretia, Lucretia, Lucretia! Help me! Control your friend, Nikki! Lucretia please help me!' Hermione pleaded.

Suddenly, she felt a tingling in her body. But it wasn't the gentle, warm kind. It was forceful, tightening around her. Hermione felt she was being knocked over, but in reality she was still standing.

_Forgive me Hermione._

Hermione's eyes widened as she realized what Lucretia had just done. Lucretia had taken over Hermione's body, and now, Hermione had no control. Suddenly, all the air around Hermione disappeared, and she was now in the gray room, where she had met Lucretia face-to-face.

'Lucretia! You can't do this!' Hermione yelled, but it was already done. She could still see Nikki, like before, but couldn't do anything.

Lucretia took a deep breath. "Nikki, I have a lot of tell you." Hermione shook her head, 'No, no no!'

Nikki nodded. "You better."

"You see Nikki, this isn't my body. I am a soul in a different body. The body belongs to a girl named Hermione." Lucretia said.

Nikki raised an eyebrow. "Haha, very funny. You're name is Hermione."

Lucretia shook her head. "I am speaking the truth! My name is Lucretia."

Nikki shook her head. "Something is seriously wrong with you. You even forgot your own name! I never really thought that was possible. Apparently it is."

"My name is Lucretia." Lucretia said softly, and Nikki's eyes glazed over. She quickly shook her head, and her eyes became unfocused. "No, Lucretia is you're middle name."

"My name is Lucretia Black."

Again, Nikki's eyes glazed over, and she said softly, "No . . . Lucretia is your middle name ."

"Concentrate, Nikki, concentrate! Don't let the spell fool you!" Lucretia pleaded, and with much force, yelled, "My name is LUCRETIA BLACK!"

Nikki groaned, and clutched her head. She started blinking rapidly.

Hermione stared. 'What are you doing to her?!'

_I am making her remember._

Suddenly, Nikki stopped and stared at Lucretia. She blinked a couple of times. Uncertainly, she asked, "Uh, do I know you?"

Lucretia smiled. "Nikki, it's me."

Nikki's eyes widened. "Lucretia?! But-but-, what happened to you?! You look so different!"

Lucretia smiled sadly, "I will let Hermione explain."

Nikki frowned. "Hermione? Who's she?"

Suddenly, Hermione felt herself getting pushed upwards. She could feel her hands, feet, mouth, everything!

_Thank you Hermione._

'What have you done?!' Hermione cried. She now had control over her body, but what was she going to do with Nikki?

_Please explain to her. I have used to much power to make her remember, and take over your body. You are on your own on this. Please, Hermione. She must know. Please._

Nikki eyed Hermione. "Uh, Lucretia? I asked who Hermione was."

Hermione sighed. "That's me."

* * *

It took the whole hour- the time where Hermione was planning to use on Orion and Tom- to explain everything to Nikki.

About the future, how Tom was the Dark Lord and created extra lives, and how they all came back in time, _and _how Lucretia hinted Hermione was here for two reasons.

Surprisingly, Nikki took the news better than Hermione thought she would.

_"What?!"_ Nikki screeched, jumping off Hermione's bed. Hermione was glad she put the silencing charm around the room. "Wait, so you mean Lucretia is, technically, like, _INSIDE _of you?!"

Hermione nodded. "Basically."

Nikki stared at Hermione, and then plopped down on the bed. "Ya know the saying, Life is full of surprises? Well, I JUST got the meaning of that."

Hermione had to agree with her.

Nikki cocked her head. "So . . . how did Lucretia, erm, get inside of you?"

Hermione shrugged. "No clue. Ginny is trying to find out all she can about this time travel."

"Ginny as in . . . Gina Prewett? The new girl from Greece or something like that?" Nikki asked.

Hermione nodded.

Suddenly, Nikki's eyes brightened up. "Wait- let me guess which of your friend's fake names!"

Hermione looked surprised at the sudden excitement, but agreed.

"Okay, so the Harry guy-" Nikki started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked, confused.

"I just realized how funny that sounds! Harry guy? As in, you know, hairy guy?" Nikki started laughing again, and Hermione had to join in.

"Okay, okay," Nikki calmed down, "So _Harry _Potter must be Harry Evans, the new guy from America!" Nikki voiced America in a low, proud voice, lifting her hand up, imitating the Statue of Liberty. "Then, Draco Malfoy. Wait, is Abraxas seriously Draco's grandfather?"

Hermione grinned and nodded.

"Psh, Abraxas, didn't know you had kids that fast!" Nikki commented. "So, I'm pretty sure Draco Malfoy will be your fake boyfriend, Draco Ringdale? The guy who's apparently been in Hogwarts since 1st year, and _great _friends with you." Nikki continued, teasing Hermione.

Hermione felt herself redden. "Er- Draco's just a friend! Those rumors aren't true!"

"Sure." Nikki said, obviously not taking the truth. "But anyways, Ron Weasley, must be Won-Won, or Ron Prewett, brother of Gina, and new at Hogwarts. As for Lavender Brown, well, she's Lavender Brown, the girlfriend of Ron." Nikki finished.

"Exactly." Just then an idea popped into Hermione's mind. "Wait, do you know a lot about Lucretia?"

Nikki looked at Hermione weirdly. "Uh, hello? I've been her bestie for years now. I can pretty much answer all your questions about her." Nikki grinned. "So, ask away!"

Hermione bit her lip. "I want to know more about her family. Like her parents, her childhood."

Nikki sat up with a funny expression, that was half-serious, half-funny. Her face seemed to say, 'this is serious, but I'm still trying not to laugh for no reason why'.

"Lucretia's family was really complicated. Her father and mother married each other because they were pure-bloods. There was just a little love between those two. I guess you could call it an arranged marriage." Nikki said, then suddenly dropped her voice lower. "Lucretia's father, Arcturus, joined The Dark Lord's army.

Hermione was pretty sure the Dark Lord was Grindelwald.

"At first, Melania was okay with this. Later, after Lucretia and Orion were born, Arcturus came home less frequently, very early in the morning, and sometimes even drunk. At those times, he would threaten Melania." Nikki sighed sadly. "Poor woman. When Arcturus left for the army, Melania took her kids and stayed at Shrieking Shack. Back then, it was a wonderful place, tall, with many windows, and Melania bought very decorative furniture . . ." Nikki gazed sadly out the window. "Unfortunately, muggles thought Orion and Lucretia were freaks. Talking about wizards and witches, and how magic was real. They were little kids back then. They didn't know muggles would look down at them. They thought, if they showed they could do magic, people would like them more. Instead, muggle parents forbid their kids to play with Lucretia and Orion." Nikki smiled with a faraway look. "That's how I met them. All alone at a muggle park. We became Bff's."

Hermione felt herself feeling sad for Lucretia and Orion. And, strangely, she felt anger rise at the muggles. They keep saying not to stereotype, to welcome others. Then why were they bullying innocent Wizards and Witches? Suddenly, Hermione realized that she was thinking along the lines of Tom Riddle, the future Dark Lord.

Hermione's eyes widened. What was going on? Did she seriously feel like seeking revenge on _muggles?_ And, could it be? Was she feeling actually _pity_ for Tom Riddle?

'No, it can't be!' Hermione thought, feeling the overwhelm inside her.

Tom Riddle was turning her to the Dark side.

**A/N: Hope that's not a crappy ending? :D I didn't know how to end it!**

**But anyways, there's chapter 15 for ya! I hope you guys saw Alice Knight, as well as Nikki Vaughn [Alice2Epic's character, and IHaveASparklyFace character]!**

**School starts in a week, so if I get many awesome reviews, I think I can squeeze in one more chapter! But, I'll need more response people! ;D**

**And, riddle of the day! **

**Hands she has but does not hold, teeth she has but does not bite, feet she has but they are cold, eyes she has but without sight. Who is she?**

**Again, thank you ALL for so many awesome reviews, follows, and favorites!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: OH. MY. GOSH. **

**How long has it been?! 7 MONTHS?! OMG, I am so sorry! I can't believe it was that long!**

**After the first week, when I haven't even started chapter 16, I knew I was going to do a very bad job updating fast. And then I get a polite PM from RandomGoogle, asking if I was okay, and why I wasn't updating anymore. {Thanks by the way! :D} So then I put an 'Important' notice on my profile, explaining why I wasn't updating. But, even still, no excuses, I wanted to update this before Thanksgiving at least! And bam, the holidays are over, and then it was Christmas time! And I didn't even have time to write then, because I was traveling with family! And then, bam! It's SUMMER!**

**Oh gosh. I'm horrible. I'm so sorry guys!**

**And why was I so busy? Well, school isn't hard. But I had a new program this year, a math class in the University…. and they give A LOT of homework! Like, A LOT, isn't even close to it. So, with that going on, I was pretty much not doing anything else.**

**It was the LAST DAY of SCHOOL yesterday, and you bet I'm updating this story!**

**You won't believe how glad I am that you guys never gave up on me! There were still reviews, follows, and favorites! Thanks a bunch!**

**The answer to the riddle was . . . A doll! Mighty Ruler of Gummi Bears, IHaveASparklyFace, Andy Elladora Black, and Daughter of Oceanus got it right!**

**Thanks for ****IHaveASparklyFace**** and ****Love2Read**** for reviewing on ****EVERY**** chapter!**

**Love2Read****: Aww, thank you! And unfortunately, I was MUCH more busy than I thought I was going to be-_-**

**Mighty Ruler of Gummi Bears****: OMG, I absolutely love that song! Heard it on the radio couple of days {months now} ago, and it's so catchy! XD**

**IHaveASparklyFace****: Haha, lol! XD The Waffle Master? I won't ask. Beta, is like, basically, my edit person. Which is sorta you, 'cuz you edited Chapter 15. **

**Andy Elladora Black****: Yep you did! :D And whoa, you changed your name! I recognized you though :)**

**Daughter of Oceanus****: Hahahahaha, hilarious! :D You sound exactly like my friends! :D But, you got it right, so you're not stupid at all! XD**

**Dark Goddess109****: Thank you! :D And so sorry! I usually update every other week, but this time, alas, I have failed the mission. XD Hope you like this one, too, though!**

**Nivzzz****: Oh gosh, so many pleases! Aaaah, I'm sooooo sorry! I hope you enjoy this chapter though!**

**FyrePower****: Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked the whole sharing souls thing :) Sorry for the HUGE delay, but I hope you will like this chapter too!**

**Chapter 16**

Nikki looked at Hermione confused. "You okay? You just suddenly froze."

Hermione shook her thoughts away. "Sorry, I was just thinking . . ." Hermione paused. "What happened to Melania?"

Before Nikki could answer her, there was loud banging on the door.

"Hermione! Hurry up!"

Hermione immediately recognized the voice as Draco. Nikki did too, and she raised her eyebrows at her. Hermione quickly opened the door, and Draco grabbed her shoulders. "He's leaving," he panted, and shoved a scroll into her hands. "You have to catch him _now._"

Without a word, Hermione ran out of the room, and into the hallways, scanning the area. She couldn't believe how stupid she was. Tom had said he was going to leave after Christmas morning, and what does she do? She opens presents and hangs out with hers and Lucretia's friends. Seriously?!

Red-faced and panting, she opened the scroll, and stared. It was the Marauder's Map! She scanned the names, and found Tom easily. He was heading deep into the Forbidden Forest. Once he reached the end, he would apparate.

_'No, no, no!'_ Hermione rushed ahead, out of the doors, and into the sharp, chilly air, outside. "Accio broom!" Hermione whispered loudly, and the broom came hurtling to her. She jumped on, and used her Quidditch skills to zip along the treetops. She saw Tom's dark cloak, and screeched, "Tom!"

He didn't even look up.

Annoyed, Hermione flew down, and dropped next to him. "Uh, hello?"

"About time you got here," Tom said, still walking. Hermione stared, and then ran to catch up to him.

"About time?!" Hermione said confused.

"You've been a lot nosy recently."

"Well, you've been a lot weirder recently," Hermione fumbled.

Tom smirked, and faced her. "So you mentioned a certain ring and a locket?"

Hermione stared. What is wrong with her? Has she been getting dumber these days? She's always scared now, always depending on someone, and being stupid. This was so un-Hermione.

"Well?" Tom asks.

Hermione sighed. "I'm sorry. I lied. I just said that to get your attention, so-" Hermione staggered, not knowing how to finish the lie.

Tom smirked. "I knew you were. I'm not stupid. The locket, actually, is with an old hag in a town, a few days away."

Hermione blinked. "What?"

Tom looked at her, as if she was stupid, which Hermione thought she was seriously becoming. He seemed like he was going to say something, but then decided against it. "You're wasting my time." He then started to walk the other direction.

"How did you find this out?" Hermione called after him. He didn't answer. She ran after him. "Look, I'm just a bit confused at how you figured where the locket was. If you aren't going to cooperate, I'm going to leave!"

"Then go."

Hermione stopped. "I know your secret."

"But no one else will."

Though he didn't say it, Hermione knew that was a threat.

He turned and smirked again, "Besides, I know you want to see Salazar's locket yourself."

Hermione looked back at Hogwarts. Tom had just asked her to go with him and collect his Horcruxes. Well, why else would he want the Salazar Slytherin's locker? Should she seriously go with Tom Riddle, all by herself? "What about the others?" She thought out loud.

"Are you coming or not?" Tom asked impatiently.

Hermione took a deep breath. 'I'm sorry guys, but I'm going to do everything to stop him. I promise.' She walks up to Tom, who takes her elbow, and they apparate.

* * *

Draco backed away from the window, "No, she didn't."

Nikki looked at him, "What did you see? What happened?"

Draco looked at her for the first time. "Who're you?"

She rolled her eyes. "The name is Nikki. I'm her best friend."

Draco kept staring at her, eyebrow raised.

"Trust me she told me everything."

Draco exhaled, and walked out.

"Uh, okay then! Don't answer my question!" Nikki growled after him, but then followed him anyway.

Harry was just a few hallways away, pacing back and forth. He rushed over to Draco, "What happened?" He glanced at Nikki behind Draco, "And who's she?"

Nikki rolled her eyes. "No time for this. What happened to Hermione?"

"She left- with Voldemort. She's gone now."

Harry slumped to the floor.

Draco stared straight ahead. "She can't escape from him. . . . he's going to kill her."

* * *

"Where are we?" It was dark. Hermione was squished between two cement walls. "Hello? Tom? Anyone?"

"Shut up!" A voice whispered urgently, near her. "Do you want the bloody filth to hear us?"

Hermione struggled to get up. Someone, Tom for sure, yanked her arm, making her to trip several times. "Watch it," she winced, teeth gritted. Suddenly, she fell forward into a huge open space, filled with bright light- a street. She groaned.

"Get up," Tom said, walking past her, "We need to find her."

Hermione brushed her clothes, and looked behind her. A tight, dark alley. She looked around the street. Small, yet extremely old shops, lined the street completely, with barely any space between them. Dust and spider webs took these as their homes. "There's no one here."

"Great observation, Black," Tom scoffed, "Now, hurry it up. We have to get to town."

"Is this a muggle town?" Hermione asked, surprised, as they walked along the street, their robes catching dust on the ground.

Tom stared straight ahead, "Yes. This old hag decided to live with all these filth, so no one would find her." Tom smirked, "Well, she doesn't have to do that any longer."

"If you found her so easily, then someone else could have to," Hermione thought aloud. Wrong thing to say.

He gave her a sharp look, "There's only one Tom Riddle."

They quickly arrived at the end of the street, rounded a corner, and Hermione stared. There were so many muggles walking around. A fountain stood in the center, surrounded by small kids throwing in coins. People were eating food, dripping ice cream, shopping. Hermione wondered why no one shopped at the old street they landed on anymore.

Tom looked extremely disgusted. "_Muggles_," he spat. He pointed to a man selling corn, "Ask him for the farthest hotel."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "The farthest? And why don't you?"

"He's a muggle," Tom answered simply.

Hermione walked up to the man. "Hello sir, do you know where I could find the, er, farthest hotel in town?"

The man looked at her weird. After a few seconds, he pointed behind her. "Just keep walking straight ahead on that street, until it turns to dust. There's the last hotel there before it leads to the forest," the man frowns at her, "But the hotel is very weak. I advise you not to go there."

"Thank you," Hermione smiled politely. She then walked over to Tom, and repeated the simple directions. "Are you sure," Hermione added, "you want to go there? Why not take a nice hotel here instead?"

"I'm not going to a hotel," Tom gave her another one of his you-are-so-stupid looks. He shook his head, and walked along the street.

Hermione rolled her eyes and said to herself 'I'm going to stop him making a new Horcrux. I have to.'

* * *

"He could have threatened her," Ginny said. "I mean, Tom only knows that Hermione knows about his Horcrux secret."

"He's still going to kill her either way!" Harry shot back.

Lavender covered her ears, "Stop it! You're hurting my ears with all this horrible talk! Say something positive! Like, maybe Tom asked for a make-over, and Hermione said okay!"

Ron glared at her, "Lavender, shut up, okay?"

"Why is she so stupid?! Why would she just run off with him?" Draco groaned, and punched a wall.

Nikki, who was sitting in the back, watched the argument repeat itself again and again. It had been over an hour since Hermione left with Tom, yet the argument kept going. She stood up, "Everyone! Quiet down!" They did, but it wasn't quite enough. "SHUT UP!" They did.

"Thanks Nikki," Ginny said. "Okay, let's clear this up. Why would Hermione leave with him?"

"To get killed," Ron muttered angrily.

Ginny shot him a look, "Besides that point."

"To give Tom a make-over," Lavender said, earnestly, earning another sharp look from Ron.

"Besides that, too," Ginny replies.

"Well, he's going to create these so called Horcruxes," Nikki said.

Harry sighed, "But why would—" He stopped. "I hear someone," he whispered. "Run!"

Ginny, Ron and Lavender ran up one staircase, just when Abraxas and Orion came from the other end of the corridor.

Abraxas looked at Harry and Draco, "Have you seen Tom?"

"And Hermione?" Orion asked Nikki.

"I was talking to her a few hours ago in her room," Nikki answered. "Why?"

"I can't find her anywhere! And same with Tom! I have a bad feeling about this," Orion groaned.

"We do, too," Nikki, Harry and Draco looked at each other.

* * *

"How much farther?" Hermione huffed, "I'm really tired. Why can't we just get a broom instead of walking?"

Tom shot her a look, "You're the one who decided to be extremely annoying and nosy."

"What?!" Hermione exclaimed, "You were being extremely suspicious!"

Tom scoffed, "And when am I not?"

Hermione growled. After a few more seconds, "I'm hungry."

Tom smirked, "The road will soon turn to dust in a few minutes. Already there have been less muggles."

Hermione looked around. He was right. The shops had more and more dust, and less and less muggles. She looked up, "Look, it's the forest the man told us about."

"Watch this," Tom walked up to an old woman who seemed too tired to move. "We're going into the forest," Tom said, clearly.

The old woman's eyes grew big, as she tried to get up from her rocking chair. "Do not dare young one! I have been scarred for life, for what I have seen in there! They think I'm mental, they do! That is why I am left here, old and ragged. Don't be me young ones, don't!"

But Tom had already turned away. He grinned at Hermione, "Hear that?" He started making his way towards the forest. Hermione glanced back, and faced a deathly stare.

"I have warned you."

* * *

Tom looked around the forest, "Her hut should be around here."

Hermione plopped to the ground. "Uh, Tom? Why do you even want to create Horcruxes?" He didn't answer. "Why need this locket?" Still no answer. "Tom, I'm asking you. Why bring me? I'm more of a pain then help to you."

"That's right," Tom finally answered, "But you know too much." Hermione suddenly felt cold, and shuddered.

Tom walked ahead a bit more, and said simply, "Here's the hut."

Hermione walked up to him. It was a very small clearing, but there was certainly no hut. There was a grand pile of wood, some metal scraps of pots and pans littered along the floor.

Tom stared at the wood, "It's gone."

Suddenly, someone started laughing. High, squeaking breathless laughs, that echoed around the forest. Hermione whirled around, and yelped out in surprise. It was the old woman. While outside, she looked frail, here, she looked completely evil and crazy.

"Stupid thing it was!" the woman rasped, leaning heavily on the cane, "So ugly and small! Killed the stupid children that dared come here! Horrible thing it was! Tried to kill me too, but I managed to escape! And I-" she screeched with laughter, "-I killed it! I burnt it down, watched it wither and fall!" She kept laughing hysterically.

Steam was pouring out of Tom's ears. "Stupid, filthy muggle," he shook with anger, teeth gritted, "Avada Kedavra!" The woman immediately stopped laughing.

"Tom!" Hermione screamed.

Tom didn't listen, but instead rummaged through the burnt wood, desperately. Hermione stood there, shocked, and not knowing what to do. Tom was extremely mad, and now was not the time to anger him anymore. She didn't dare glance at the poor, crazy woman.

Suddenly, Tom rocketed up. He stared at Hermione, "She's not dead."

**A/N: Again, I'm extremely sorry guys for the horribly late update! I'll try to update Chapter 17 over the weekend!**

**So, don't worry, I'm still alive here :)**

**I feel like this chapter was a little weak :/ But, the next one should be good! Okay? :)**

**Also, remember our Riddle of the Day? Well, here's today's Riddle!:**

**I am weightless,**

**But you can see me.**

**Put me in a bucket,**

**And I'll make it lighter.**

**What am I?**

**So don't forget to review the answer, and maybe you can win a character too!**

**Thanks for always staying with me! :)**


End file.
